YUNCONDA IS MINE!
by nadalyunjae
Summary: END! Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…/YUNJAE/NC21/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : YUNCONDA IS MINE!**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…**

YUNHO POV

"Yun.. kenalkan ini adalah keluarga Kim, Mr dan Mrs Kim adalah teman saat umma dan appamu sekolah dulu, dan namja manis ini adalah Kim Jaejoong yang akan menjadi istrimu, maniskan?"

Apa umma bilang?! Istri?! Yang benar saja! Tanpa harus aku dijodohkan juga aku bisa mencarinya sendiri. Aku tampan, tinggi, kaya dan aku juga seorang dokter, meskipun dokter kandungan tapi biarlah, itu memang keinginanku, agar aku bisa membantu istriku saat persalinan kelak. Tapi ini? Mereka siapa? Bahkan aku tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali, apalagi dengan namja yang sok imut didepanku. Menyebalkan sekali, bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum kearahku. Ok, aku akui dia memang manis. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya kan? Aku masih belum ingin menikah, aku masih ingin menikmati masa lajangku sebagai seorang dokter muda dan dikelilingi oleh namja dan yeoja cantik. Tapi mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti kemauan umma dan appa, karena aku tidak ingin mereka kecewa padaku.

YUNHO POV End

"Yun, kau ajak Joongie ketaman belakang, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan" ucap appa Jung yang langsung menyenggol lengan putranya yang hanya diam.

"ayo ikut aku" ucap Yunho dingin dan langsung meninggalkan meja tempat dua keluarga itu berkumpul.

"Joongie-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sudah cepat sana" ucap umma Kim yang ikut menyenggol lengan Jaejoong.

"ah? ne.. ne.." ucap Jaejoong dan langsung membuntuti Yunho yang berjalan menuju pintu belakang.

"ya, cepatlah kalau jalan, lama sekali" ucap Yunho lagi.

"sabar sedikit, satu langkah kakiku itu adalah dua langkah kakimu" ucap Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, kau pikir lucu apa" ucap Yunho dingin dan langsung berjalan cepat.

Jaejoong langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang punggung Yunho yang terus berjalan dengan sengit ketika berbicara yang menurutnya itu menyebalkan.

"dia pikir dia tampan apa seenaknya saja bicara seperti itu" ucap Jaejoong menggerutu.

"apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Yunho berbalik dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"ani, aku tidak mengatakan apapun, apa itu jadi masalah buatmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sengit.

"ternyata kau itu menyebalkan juga ya, selain sok imut.. sok cantik, kau juga suka membicarakan orang dibelakangnya"

"kau sendiri yang memulainya"

"hah sudah lah, lebih baik aku makan saja" ucap Yunho yang malah berjalan kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"tunggu aku" ucap Jaejoong yang mengintili Yunho dari belakang.

"untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Yunho yang bingung.

"kan ummamu bilang, kalau kau harus mengajakku, jadi kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan mengikutimu"

"hais, itu hanya suruhan umma, kau tidak perlu mengikutiku"

"ani, aku takut dimarahi umma" bantah Jaejoong.

"ya sudah terserah kau saja lah, terserah apa katamu" ucap Yunho yang berjalan menuju dapur.

"kau bilang kau ingin makan kan? Tidak mungkin kan kalau mereka belum selesai berbicara kau makan makanan yang sudah ada, aku bisa memasak untukmu"

"kau bisa?" tanya Yunho meremehkan.

"tentu saja aku bisa" ucap Jaejoong membela diri.

'_boleh juga jika aku mengetesnya'_ ucap Yunho dalam hati dan memasang pose berpikir.

"ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong mengibas-kibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Yunho.

"ne?"

"jadi tidak?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"ya sudah kau buatkan aku telur dadar sana, jangan lupa kau masukan bumbu yang enak" ucap Yunho seperti memerintah.

"tunjukan aku dimana semua bahan-bahannya" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"yah kau bisa apa jika kelakuanmu seperti ini" ucap Yunho berjalan mendekati lemari bumbu "disini umma biasa menyimpan bumbu-bumbunya, dan telurnya ada di dalam kulkas" ucap Yunho yang langsung duduk pada sebuah kursi dihadapan meja kecil dan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sudah seperti seorang istri yang tengah menyiapkan beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkannya "ya, telurnya jangan lupa dikocok" ucap Yunho mengingatkan dan membuat Jaejoong berbalik.

"kau tenang saja, aku tidak hanya bisa mengocok telur ini, aku juga bisa mengocok telurmu" ucap Jaejoong tanpa dosa disertai dengan cengiran nakalnya.

"a apa?" ucap Yunho yang bingung dengan kelakuan Jaejoong. Bukannya menjawab Jaejoong malah membalikan tubuhnya lagi dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya "oh God, apa yang ada dalam otaknya" gumam Yunho hampir tidak terdengar dan memijat keningnya "memangnya kau berharap untuk menikah denganku?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"kenapa tidak? aku memang baru mengenalmu, tapi kan bumonim kita tahu apa yang terbaik, jadi apa salahnya? Siapa tahu saja kan kita bisa menyesuaikan diri nanti" jawab Jaejoong tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

"tapi jika aku tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri, dan aku tidak bisa mencintaimu bagaimana? Kenapa kau menerima dengan mudah perjodohan ini?"

"jika kau tidak bisa membuat dirimu mencintaiku, maka aku yang akan membuatmu mencintaiku" ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dengan memegang sebuah piring "kalau untuk masalah perjodohan ini, entahlah, aku sudah lelah untuk mencari pasangan hidupku sendiri karena terus disakiti, jadi aku menurut saja" jawab Jaejoong enteng "jja, cobalah" ucap Jaejoong kemudian menaruh piring tersebut dihadapan Yunho.

"kau tidak memasukan yang macam-macam kan?" taya Yunho yang mulai ragu.

"mana mungkin, kecuali ada cangkang telur yang ikut masuk kedalam telur dadar itu" jawab Jaejoong lagi dan duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"ish baiklah, aku akan mulai memakannya" ucap Yunho yang mulai mengiris sedikit telur dadar tersebut.

Jaejoong hanya menopang dagunya dan memperhatikan Yunho yang dengan ragu menatapnya untuk memasukan sepotong telur dadar kedalam mulutnya. Jaejoong mengangkat sedikit alisnya meminta Yunho langsung memakannya. Dengan perasaan ragu Yunho langsung memasukan telur tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

"hm?" Yunho langsung terdiam merasakan telur dadar yang Jaejoong buat.

"bagaimana? Enak kan?"

"hmm.." sahut Yunho menganggukan kepalanya.

"sudah kubilang, aku ahli dalam urusan telur" ucap Jaejoong yang menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" seketika pernyataan ambigu yang Jaejoong lontarkan membuatnya tersedak.

"kau ini bagaimana, masa memakan makanan seperti ini saja membuatmu tersedak" celoteh Jaejoong yang langsung mengambilakan segelas air dan memberikannya pada Yunho yang langsung mengambil dan meminumnya dengan cepat "seperti anak kecil saja" ucap Jaejoong tanpa dosa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunho.

"sudahlah, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil" ucap Yunho yang langsung menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong.

"ya sudah terserah kau saja" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung berdiri "dibantu malah marah-marah" dumal Jaejoong yang langsung meninggalkan Yunho dan berjalan menuju taman belakang.

"apa yang ada di otak namja itu" ucap Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

"bagaimana Yun, kau sudah coba berbicara dengan Joongie kan? Dia itu anak yang baik, manis dan sopan santun" ucap umma Jung pada anak semata wayangnya. Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"umma, kau tidak perlu menjodohkanku seperti ini, aku bisa mencari orang pilihanku" ucap Yunho yang mulai jengah karena ummanya terus membahas Jaejoong.

"salah kau sendiri, lihat umurmu. Sudah hampir kepala tiga kau masih tidak membawa seorangpun kerumah ini. Lagipula usia Joongie juga baru 24 tahun, dan tidak jauh kan denganmu" ucap umma Jung lagi.

"tapi kan aku baru bertemu dengannya"

"nanti juga kau terbiasa, umma akan meminta Joongie untuk sering-sering datang kesini untuk menemanimu jika kau sedang libur, Yun"

"tidak perlu, jika sedang libur aku memilih untuk tidak diganggu oleh siapapun, aku mau istirahat" bantah Yunho.

"kau ini bagaimana, susah sekali diatur. Pokoknya appa tidak mau tahu, kau harus tetap bersama Joongie, jika kita membatalkannya, kita bisa malu. Mau ditaruh diamana muka appa?"

"tapi anak itu menyebalkan appa"

"sadarilah kelakuanmu padanya, kau saja terlihat cuek, pantas saja tidak ada yang mau mendekatimu" sindir umma Jung.

"siapa bilang, banyak namja atau yeoja yang mau denganku"

"lantas, kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah membawa salah satu dari mereka?" tanya apa Jung.

"aku hanya… mmm.. sudahlah aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat, besok aku harus kembali bekerja" ucap Yunho yang langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya "selalu saja dia yang dibahas, apa tidak ada topik lain? Hah menyebalkan" gerutu Yunho yang langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Setelah memasuki kamarnya Yunho langsung merebahkantubuhnya pada ranjang king sizenya. Pikirannya kembali saat bersama Jaejoong siang tadi, Yunho terdiam menatap langit-langit.

"apa memang ini yang harus kulakukan? Jika sampai salah melangkah, bisa gawat" gumam Yunho sendiri "tapi kalau dipikir-pikir dia manis juga, apa salahnya jika menjalani dulu" ucapnya lagi dan langsung memeluk guling yang berada disampingnya.

.

.

Seorang dokter muda berkacamata dengan jubah kebanggaannya tengah berjalan membawa sabuah catatan hasil pemeriksaan hari ini. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang cukup familiar dimatanya.

"apa yang anak itu lakukan?" gumamnya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri menunggu lift terbuka "terserahlah masa bodo" Yunho langsung melanjutkan jalannya dan hendak berbelok.

"Yunho?" panggil Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho yang tidak menjawab panggilannya "Yunhooooo!" pekik Jaejoong yang langsung mengejar Yunho.

"ya! bisakan kalau tidak berteriak? Ini rumah sakit" ucap Yunho yang langsung berbalik "dan bisa tidak kau memanggilku dengan sopan?"

"habisnya kau dipanggil tidak menyahut, lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"terserah kau saja" jawab Yunho singkat.

"baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Yunnie.." ucap Jaejoong dengan cengirannya.

"panggilan macam apa itu? Jelek sekali" jawab Yunho ketus.

"itu baguuuussss"

"terserah-terserah.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

"aku mau-"

"hah tidak peting juga aku menanyakannya, sudah ya aku buru-buru" ucap Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong dan langsung meninggalkannya.

"menyebalkan sekali kau!" pekik Jaejoong dan tidak dibalas oleh Yunho sama sekali "ada ya manusia menyebalkan seperti itu, baru menjadi seorang dokter saja sudah sombong, apalagi dokter kandungan, bahagia sekali dia bisa melihat bagian intim orang hamil" gerutu Jaejoong yang sibuk sendiri memaki-maki Yunho sambil berjalan kembali menuju lift.

"hah, untuk apa aku bertanya padanya, kurang kerjaan sekali, masih banyak yang lebih penting dibandingkan untuk bertanya padanya" gerutu Yunho yang menyesalkan perbuatannya.

BRUK!

"aw.." pekik seorang yeoja berpakaian suster yang terjatuh setelah bertabrakan dengan Yunho.

"ah mianhae" ucap Yunho yang langsung membantu suster tersebut untuk bangun.

"gomawo…mmmm.. Jung uisa" ucap yeoja tersebut setelah melihat nametag yang tersemat di jubah Yunho.

"apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf tadi aku sedang terburu-buru jadi aku tidak melihatmu" ucap Yunho sopan.

"gwaenchana, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini tidak seberapa" ucap yeoja itu lagi.

"kalau begitu aku duluan ne?" ucap Yunho.

"ah ne.." ucap yeoja itu membungkuk sedikit dan Yunho kembali melanjutkan jalannya "tampan sekali, apa dokter Jung itu adalah dokter yang dimaksud oleh Heebon" ucap yeoja tersebut sambil terus memperhatikan Yunho yang menjauhinya.

"Ahra-shi.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat kau harus segera memberi obat pada pasien di kamar 9590" ucap salah satu rekannya.

"ah ne.." ucap Ahra dan langsung mengikuti rekannya, meski sesekali melirik kebelakang.

.

.

"aahhh jeongmal yeoppo" ucap Jaejoong mengelus pipi chubby bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan beberapa jam lalu yang kini tengah digendong oleh ummanya "hyung, kau akan memberikan nama apa?"

"akuuu.. mmm aku menyerahkannya pada suamiku saja" ucap Kibum yang melirik pada Siwon.

"aku akan memberinya nama Choi Jihyun" jawab Siwon dengan cepat.

"namanya baguuusss… hah kalian itu memang pasangan yang sangat serasi" ucap Jaejoong dengan cengiran khasnya.

"lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yoochun?"

"sudahlah, hyung. masih saja kau membahasnya. Dia sudah aku jual pada Junsu" jawab Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

"kau tidak marah pada mereka?" tanya Kibum.

"untuk apa aku marah? Junsu kan temanku, lagipula Yoochunnya saja yang mata keranjang. Yeah.. aku tahu apa yang dilihat Yoochun dari Junsu itu adalah bokongku tidak semenarik bokong Junsu" jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"hahaha bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu dasar anak bodoh" ucap Siwon yang langsung menjitak kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"yaaa… aku hanya mengira-ngira saja, tapi kan kalau dilihat memang benar sih" ucap Jaejoong yang wajahnya dibuat memelas.

"lalu kau sekarang dengan siapa?" tanya Kibum.

"aku? Ohohoho entahlah aku tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran umma dan appa, setelah hubunganku berakhir dengan Yoochun jidat itu, umma malah menjodohkanku dengan anak dari teman sekolahnya" ucap Jaejoong yang sudah terbiasa bercerita dengan tatangganya tersebut.

"nugu?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"dia itu-"

TOK TOK TOK

"ya tunggu sebentar" ucap Siwon yang langsung bergegas membukakan pintu dan menampakan Yunho yang berdiri tersenyum.

"oh uisa"

"aku mau memeriksa keadaan anak dan istrimu dulu" ucap Yunho yang masih tidak menyadari adanya Jaejoong didalam.

"Yunnie?" ucap Jaejoong dengan tampang cengonya. Yunho yang mendengar panggilan tersebut langsung melirik kearah Jaejoong dan langsung membulatkan matanya.

"kau mengenalnya Joongie?" tanya Kibum.

"neee.."

"dia siapa dirimu?"

"akan aku ceritakan nanti" ucap Jaejoong yang masih memperhatikan Yunho yang berjalan mendekati ranjang Kibum.

"selamat pagi, boleh aku memeriksamu?" tany Yunho dengan tersenyum.

"ne silahkan" jawab Kibum membalas senyuman Yunho.

.

.

"sudah selesai, kondisi kalian sangat baik, nanti akan aku suruh suster untuk mengantarkan vitamin untukmu" ucap Yunho tersenyum ada Kibum.

"ne, gamsahamnida"

"ne" balas Yunho seraya tersenyum dan langsung berjalan keluar tanpa berbicara apapun pada Jaejoong.

"denganmu saja tersenyum, giliran denganku tidak. Memang benar-benar manusia menyebalkan" gerutu Jaejoong menatap pintu dimana Yunho keluar tadi.

"memangnya dia itu siapa Joongie?" tanya Kibum yang penasaran.

"dia itu yang akan dijodohkan denganku" jawab Jaejoong memelas.

"mwo?" ucap Kibum terkejut.

"lalu kenapa kau seperti tidak suka dengannya?" tanya Siwon akhirnya.

"dia yang memulainya, setiap kali aku bicara, dia hanya membalasnya dengan dingin" jawab Jaejoong seadannya "jika saja bukan orang yang umma dan appa pilih untukku, sudah aku remas-remas dia" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai emosi.

"kata-katamu itu tidak pernah berubah apa" tanya Siwon.

"memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan cara bicaraku?"

"setiap kata yang kau ucapkan itu mengandung arti yang berbeda Joongie" ucap Kibum.

"ini kan aku apa adanya" ucap Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus cengiranya.

"hah kau ini bisa saja"

"hehehehe"

.

.

"kenapa dia harus menjenguk pasienku? Apa hubungannya.. ani, tenangkan dirimu, anak itu pasti tidak akan cerita yang macam-macam, tidak akan" ucap Yunho yang terlihat gusar.

"hyung, ada apa dengan dirimu?" tanya seseorang yang berprofesi sama dengannya.

"ah ani, aku hanya merasa lelah saja Changmin-ah"

"kau ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya denganku" ucap Changmin yang merupakan dokter spesialis anak.

"tidak ada, sungguh" ucap Yunho meyakinkan.

"ah, ada seorang anak yang ingin bertemu denganmu, hyung. Pasienku yang satu itu sepertinya mengidolakanmu, sebab kau selalu berkunjung keruang rawat mereka"

"benarkah? Aku jadi ingin berkunjung kesana, tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa" ucap Yunho sedih.

"gwaenchana, aku yang akan menjelaskannya pada mereka kalau kau sedang sibuk, mereka pasti mengerti"

"Yuuunnnn… Yuuniiieeee" panggil Jaejoong yang kini tengah berlari terengah.

"apa yang dia lakukan sampai mengikutiku seperti ini?" pekik Yunho bingung "Changmin-ah, aku duluan, ne?" ucap Yunho dan langsung setengah berlari berusaha menjauhi Jaejoong.

"ya, tapi dia memanggilmu, hyung" ucap Changmin namun tidak digubris oleh namja itu.

"oh? Permisi" ucap Jaejoong membungkukan sedikit badannya ketika berpapasan dengan Changmin dan langsung berlari mengejar Yunho "Yuuuunnnn tunggu akuuuu" pekik Jaejoong yang langsung membuat berisik sekoridor.

"ssssttt bisa kah kau jangan berisik? Disini rumah sakit" ucap Ahra yang langsung menahan lengan Jaejoong.

"ah maafkan aku, aku hanya sedang mengejar dokter itu" jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Yunho yang berlari menjauh.

"dokter Jung?" gumam Ahra hampir tidak terdengar "jangan ganggu dia, dia sedang sibuk. Jika kau membuat keributan lagi, aku akan memanggil security untuk menyeretmu keluar karena sudah mengganggu ketenangan" ucap Ahra dengan ketus.

"ne.. mian, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" ucap Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Ahra dan berjalan menjauh "dasar nenek sihir menyebalkan, baru begitu saja sudah marah-marah" gerutu Jaejoong sambil berjalan.

"siapa sih dia, beraninya mengejar Jung uisa" ucap Ahra pada dirinya sendiri.

**_TBC/Delete?_**

Maap chapter ini singkat dulu, kira-kira lanjut apa ngga?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : YUNCONDA IS MINE!**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…**

**Sebelumnyaaahhhh~**

"oh? Permisi" ucap Jaejoong membungkukan sedikit badannya ketika berpapasan dengan Changmin dan langsung berlari mengejar Yunho "Yuuuunnnn tunggu akuuuu" pekik Jaejoong yang langsung membuat berisik sekoridor.

"ssssttt bisa kah kau jangan berisik? Disini rumah sakit" ucap Ahra yang langsung menahan lengan Jaejoong.

"ah maafkan aku, aku hanya sedang mengejar dokter itu" jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Yunho yang berlari menjauh.

"dokter Jung?" gumam Ahra hampir tidak terdengar "jangan ganggu dia, dia sedang sibuk. Jika kau membuat keributan lagi, aku akan memanggil security untuk menyeretmu keluar karena sudah mengganggu ketenangan" ucap Ahra dengan ketus.

"ne.. mian, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" ucap Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Ahra dan berjalan menjauh "dasar nenek sihir menyebalkan, baru begitu saja sudah marah-marah" gerutu Jaejoong sambil berjalan.

"siapa sih dia, beraninya mengejar Jung uisa" ucap Ahra pada dirinya sendiri.

**Chapter 2~**

"Yuuuunnnnn…." Jaejoong terus mengejar Yunho yang sudah menghilang dibalik belokan "kemana dia? Cepat sekali jalannya" ucap Jaejoong menggerutu "jumuseyo.. apa kau melihat dokter tadi?" tanya Jaejoong pada seseorang.

"dokter yang mana? Banyak dokter yang lalu lalang sejak tadi" ucap orang tersebut.

"kalau begitu gomawo" ucap Jaejoong yang melanjutkan jalannya.

Sementara itu Yunho langsung masuk kedalam ruangannya dengan terengah, bisa dilihat dari dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat. Yunho mengintip kearah luar untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi yang mengikutinya.

"ya, kenapa kau lari?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah datar dihadapannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat sana pergi, nanti ada yang lihat" ucap Yunho yang langsung mendorong tubuh Jaejoong untuk menjauhi ruangannya.

"iissshhh! Tidak perlu mendorongku, aku juga bisa pergi sendiriii… tapi nanti" ucap Jaejoong yang justru langsung nyelonong masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho.

"ya! mau apa kau masuk?!" pekik Yunho yang langsung ikut masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"wooaahhh.. jadi seperti ini yang namanya ruangan dokter kandungan" ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat sekelilingnya "aku jadi berpikir, apa kau selalu membayangkan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh sendirian ketika melihat poster-poster ini? Dan kau akan melalukan onani didalam ruangan ini, apa otakmu mesum?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung menunjuk sebuah poster wania hamil yang hampir setengah bertelanjang.

"apa yang kau bicarakan disini? Cepat keluar" ucap Yunho lagi.

"memangnya salah ya kalau aku disini? Aku kan tidak berbuat yang macam-macam" jawab Jaejoong yang langsung duduk di kursi kerja milik Yunho "wuuuuuu" bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang kurang bahagia Jaejoong justru bermain dan membuat dirinya berputar bersama kursi tersebut.

"cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku melemparmu dari jendela" ucap Yunho menahan emosi dengan memejamkan matanya.

"kalau aku tidak mau?"

"aku akan tetap melermparmu"

"aku akan mengadukanmu pada umma Jung" ancam Jaejoong.

"enak saja kau memanggilnya umma, memangnya kau siapa?"

"umma Jung yang memintaku untuk memanggilnya begitu, memangnya apa masalahmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan santai.

"sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kesini dengan mengikutiku?"

"sebenarnya sih aku tidak ingin mengikutimu tadinya, aku hanya ingin menjenguk tetanggaku, tapi kebetulan aku melihatmu disini, jadi aku ikuti saja, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan, tidak salah kan aku ingin mengetahui kegiatan calon suamiku?" ucap Jaejoong yang semakin membuat Yunho jengkel.

"siapa bilang aku mau menikah denganmu, aku akan mencari yang lain. Tapi bukan dirimu, jadi jangan berfikiran sampai kesana"

"coba saja kalau kau berani" jawab Jaejoong santai.

"terserah apa katamu, aku tidak takut, cepat keluar dari sini sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaran" ucap Yunho lagi.

"shireo" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"ya, apa kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menggangguku? Diluar masih banyak orang yang bisa kau jahili" tanya Yunho yang mulai kesal.

"tidak ada dokter yang aku kenal disini.. maka dari itu lebih baik aku disini kan bersamamu?" tanya Jaejoong enteng.

"kau hanya akan menggangguku"

TOK TOK TOK

"ya masuk.." jawab Yunho.

CLEK

"hyung.. apa kau mau keluar sebentar?" tanya Changmin.

"oh? Kau dokter yang tadi bersama Yunnie ya? annyeong…" jawab Jaejoong tanpa membiarkan Yunho membuka mulutnya.

"ah ne" jawab Changmin kaku.

"Changmin-ah, kau tunggu saja di depan, aku akan menyusulmu setelah mengurus orang satu ini" jawab Yunho sedikit melirik Jaejoong.

"oh.. ok baiklah, aku tunggu ne, jangan lama-lama" ucap Changmin yang kembali menutup pintu tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan, seenaknya saja kau menyebut namaku didepan orang lain, sudah begitu dengan panggilan jelek" ucap Yunho mendengus.

"dokter yang tadi tampan ya, tinggi lagi.. sepertinya kau kalah tinggi dengannya" ucap Jaejoong tanpa dosa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"bisa tidak kau keluar dari sini? Atau aku kunci kau didalam sini" ancam Yunho lagi.

"coba saja jika kau berani mengunciku, begitu kau kembaliiii… ruangan ini akan kacau balau seperti sudah dihantam rudal" ucap Jaejoong member peringtan.

"kau ini berani sekali, sudah cukup" ucap Yunho yang langsung menarik kerah baju bagian belakang Jaejoong dan menyeretnya keluar layaknya membawa seekor kucing kecil.

"ya! lepaskan aku!" ucap Jaejoong meronta.

"sana pulang, jangan ikuti aku" usir Yunho yang langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja.

"ish, menyebalkan" gerutu Jaejoong.

.

.

"hyung, memangnya anak itu siapa? Kenapa seperti anak kecil seperti itu, dandanannya, tingkahnya" ucap Changmin ketika mereka tangah menikmati makan siangnya disebuah kantin rumah sakit.

"dia itu orang akan dijodohkan denganku" jawab Yunho malas sembari mengaduk-aduk jusnya.

"apa? Apa bumonimu sudah gila, dia itu sepertinya masih anak-anak"

"siapa bilang, usianya sudah 24 tahun, dan itu artinya dia lebih muda dua tahun darimu" jawab Yunho lagi.

"hyung, lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu dengannya?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"aku tidak menyukainya, aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku, aku masih belum mau menikah" jawab Yunho lagi.

"apa kau bilang? Masa muda? Masa muda dari mana? Lihat dirimu, usiamu itu hampir 30 tahun, kau bilang ingin menikmati masa muda? Bagaimana kalau kau tidak menemukkan jodohmu sampai tua nanti baru tahu rasa kau" ucap Changmin meledek.

"jangan menyumpahiku yang tidak-tidak, meskipun aku menolaknya, tetap saja aku akan menikah dengannya"

"hah, kalau kau memaksakan diri untuk tetap menikahinya, tapi kau sendiri tidak menginkannya. Bukankah perasaanmu itu akan mubazir? Akan lebih baik jika kau memberikannya padaku, hehehe" jawab Changmin dnegan cengirannya.

"apa kau bilang? Enak saja" ucap Yunho tanpa sadar.

"uuuu.. ada yang marah"

"marah apanya?"

"itu kau tadi tidak rela jika kau memberikan anak itu padaku, tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa namanya?"

"dia Kim Jaejoong" jawab Yunho malas.

"Kim Jaejoong.. ha? Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Changmin terkejut.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu" ucap Changmin mengingat-ingat.

"memangnya kau pernah mengenalnya?"

"ani, sepertinya temanku pernah bercerita padaku. Dia memiliki seorang kekasih, dan mantan kekasihnya itu bernama Kim Jaejoong dan dia adalah temannya sendiri. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu sih orangnya yang mana, mungkin saja kan hanya namanya sama" ucap Changmin berbelit.

"aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu" jawab Yunho malas.

"yah begitulah hyung ceritanya" jawab Changmin menyerah.

Sementara disebuah meja yang tidak jauh dari kedua dokter tampan itu, terdapat dua orang suster yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"hey lihat itu, Shim uisa dan Jung uisa.. tampan ne?" tanya Heebon menyenggol lengan Ahra.

"tapi menurutku lebih tampan Jung uisa" jawab Ahra.

"tapi Jung uisa itu sedikit dingin, tidak seperti dokter disebelahnya yang pasti akan tersenyum pada siapa saja" ucap Heebon lagi.

"tapi tadi pagi dia tersenyum padaku, malah dia membantuku untuk berdiri" jawab Ahra sombong.

"apa?"

"tadi pagi dia tidak sengaja menabrakku dan membuatku terjatuh, haahhh saat dia membantuku untuk berdiri, dia memegang tangankuuuu, lembut sekali" jawab Ahra menghayal dan memegangi tangannya "rasanya saat mandi aku tidak mau mencuci tangan ini, supaya bisa kau pegang terus" ucap Ahra lagi mencium lembut tangannya sendiri "harum tangannya saja masih tercium" tambah Ahra yang mulai berlebihan.

"kau beruntung sekaliiii… kenapa bukan aku sajaaa" rengek Heebon.

"yah, mungkin saja itu rejekiku dipagi hari hahaha" ucap Ahra sambil tertawa "tapi tadi pagi ada seorang anak yang mengikutinya terus"

"anak? Anak kecil?"

"bukan, seorang remaja, entahlah apa mungkin dia adalah dongsaengnya? Tapi tidak mirip sama sekali"

"tapi Jung uisa tidak memiliki dongsaeng" jawab Heebon cepat.

"lalu siapa anak itu?" tanya Ahra bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"wajah sudah tua, keriput sudah mulai terlihat, masih saja sombong, kalau dia bukan dokter disana sudah aku maki-maki dia, sok tampan sekali jadi orang" ucap Jaejoong yang terus menggerutu saat memasuki pintu rumahnya.

"hey, hey hey apa yang kau bicarakan? Kali ini kau marah-marah dengan siapa? Yoochun lagi?" tanya umma Kim yang muncul dari dalam dapur membawa sebuah mangkuk.

"iiihhh enak saja, masih saja membahas manusia yang tubuhnya jidat semua, orang itu sudah aku jual dengan harga murah umma" ucap Jaejoong yang justru semakin kesal.

"lalu dengan siapa kau marah-marah seperti itu?" tanya umma Kim lagi dan berdiri mengelap tangannya.

"tidak apa-apa, hanya orang gila dijalan tadi" jawab Jaejoong kesal dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"hah dasar"

Jaejoong langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang king size yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa boneka gajah, beruang dan hello kitty yang cukup besar.

"Boo.. aku mau curhaaatttt" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai menceritakan isi hatinya pada sebuah boneka gajah yang dipegangnya.

.

.

"ngh" lenguhan dari seorang namja yang tengah tertidur langsung terdengar ketika dirinya merasakan sebuah benda tengah menggelitik bibirnya "umma, jangan ganggu aku, lima menit lagi aku akan bangun, aku janjii" ucap Yunho lagi yang langsung menyelimuti diri hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"bangun pemalas" mendengar suara lain yang bukan ummanya, Yunho perlahan menurunkan selimutnya dan membuka matanya selebar mungkin terkejut ketika melihat sosok menyebalkan sudah berada diatas ranjangnya.

SRET!

"a apa ya yang mau kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Yunho terbangun dan terbata karena shock pagi-pagi buta Jaejoong sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Dengan perasaan gusar Yunho langsung berusaha menutupi bagian tubuh atasnya yang bertelanjang dan hanya menggunakan sebuah boxer kecil berwarna biru "apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Sudah sana cepat pergi dari kamarku!" bentak Yunho lagi.

"umma Jung yang menyuruhku untuk membangunkanku, jangan mentang-mentang kau sedang libur dan kau malah asik tidur sampai siang" ucap Jaejoong yang masih belum beranjak.

"aku kan sekarang sudah bangun! Jadi cepat keluar dari sini" pekik Yunho melempar sebuah bantal dan dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Jaejoong.

"aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau selesai mandi" jawab Jaejoong santai dan menunjukan wajah songongnya.

"aku tidak akan mandi sebelum kau keluar dari kamarku!"

"aku tetap tidak akan keluar, kau mau apa, huh?"

"yaish kau!" pekik Yunho sekali lagi dan langsung turun dari ranjangnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan menyeret selimutnya.

Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang melipat kedua kaki dan tangannya dengan santai menunggu Yunho yang sudah mulai membersihkan dirinya sambil mengumpat-umpat.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Yunho keluar dengan hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk putih yang melingkar pada pinggangya. Secara tidak langsung, tubuh bagian atasnya terekspose dan terlihat langsung oleh pemilik mata bulat yang masih setia menunggunya diatas ranjang.

"kenapa kau masih disitu? Aku sudah mandi kan? Cepat sana pergi" usir Yunho.

"shireo, aku akan menunggumu dan kita akan keluar dari sini bersama" ucap Jaejoong datar dan hanya memperhatikan tubuh Yunho.

"noe jinja" gerutu Yunho yang langsung membuka lemarinya dan mencari-cari pakaian yang akan dikenakannya.

"tubuhmu sexy juga ya, apa little Yunho juga sama seperti pemiliknya?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

BRAK

"bisa tidak kalau kau membahas yang lain saja? Apa tidak ada topik lain didalam otak pervertmu?" ucap Yunho kesal setelah membanting pintu lemari.

"tidak ada, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada diotaku saja" jawab Jaejoong enteng.

"kau itu kerjanya hanya mengganggu orang dan membuat orang kesal saja, bisa tidak sekali saja kau tidak membuatku naik darah, huh?"

"kau saja yang emosional, cepat pakai bajumu sebelum handuk itu turun" ucap Jaejoong sambil melirik-lirik pada handuk di pinggang Yunho.

"hish!" dengan cepat Yunho langsung melesat kembali kedalam kamar mandi, karena tidak bisa mengganti pakainya dikamar sendiri.

Setelah Yunho menggunakan pakainya Yunho langsung keluar dengan pakaian santai dan berjalan keluar kamar tanpa mempedulikan Jaejoong yang langsung membuntutinya. Yunho terus berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju meja makan yang sudah tersaji beberapa hidangan sebagai menu sarapannya kali ini.

"umma? Appa?"

"umma dan appa Jung sudah keluar sebelum kau bangun tadi, jadi hari ini aku yang akan menemanimu" cengir Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat begitu mendengar penuturan panjang yang Jaejoong lontarkan.

Mulai dari sarapan, membuat kopi sendiri, sampai pada Yunho yang kini sudah menonton acara televisi, Jaejoong selalu membuntutinya dengan celotehan yang membuat telinga Yunho panas karena tidak berhenti berbicara.

"umma Jung bilang kau harus membereskan taman dibelakang dan-"

"bisa kau berhenti bicara? Mulutmu tidak berbusa apa dari tadi bicara terus, berhenti jika tidak akan aku sumpal mulutmu itu" ucap Yunho sinis.

"sumpal saja dan akan kuadukan perbuatanmu, biar kau tahu rasa" ancam Jaejoong.

"heeeehhhh… terserahlah, aku mau kekamar dan kauuuuu! Jangan ikuti aku" ucap Yunho yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga.

Bukannya mendengarkan kata-kata Yunho, Jaejoong justru mengikuti langkah Yunho dari belakang.

"berhenti disitu" ucap Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

"tidak" bantah Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho langsung berlari "ya! tunggu aku! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja!" teriak Jaejoong dan ikut berlari mengikuti Yunho.

"ya! menyingkir dari situ atau aku jepit tubuhmu!" pekik Yunho ketika ingin menutup pintu langsung ditahan oleh Jaejoong.

"aw! Sakit! Buka pintunya! Juniorku terjepit!" teriak Jaejoong ketika setengah tubuhnya terjepit oleh pintu.

"oh?!" Yunho yang terkejut langsung melihat kearah bagian bawah Jaejoong dan kemudian melepaskan pintunya.

"uuggghhh appooooo" ringis Jaejoong memegangi selangkangannya dan menghadap pada kusen pintu.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho yang sedikit takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaejoong "komohon jangan adukan ini pada umma dan appa" ucap Yunho memegangi pundak Jaejoong.

"ck! Jangan sentuh aku!" ucap Jajoong yang langsung menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dan berjalan mengangkang memegangi selangkangan menuruni tangga.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku minta maaf.. aku tidak sengaja melakukannya" ucap Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong yang sudah mulai menangis.

"tapi ini sakit.." rengek Jaejoong yang terus berjalan menghapus airmatanya.

"kalau begitu biar aku lihat takut terjadi sesuatu" ucap Yunho tanpa sadar.

"aku tidak butuh, aku mau pulang" ucap Jaejoong dengan isakan yang mulai terdengar keras.

"kumohon jangan, aku takut dimarahi oleh umma dan appa, kau diam dulu disini, aku akan mengobatinya" ucap Yunho yang langsung menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk disofa "kau tunggu disini ya, jangan kemana-mana" ucap Yunho yang langsung berlari menuju dapur.

"hiikkkss…" isakan terakhir Jaejoong terdengar dan melihat kearah Yunho yang berlari dengan panik "hihihi.. kena kau, apa kau bisa lari dariku sekarang" kikik Jaejoong pelan tanpa menghapus air matanya "oh? Hiks.. ummaaaaa"

Jaejoong kembali melancarkan aksinya ketika melihat Yunho yang sudah kembali dengan membawa sebuah baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil.

"mmm… Jaejoong-ah, aku sudah mengambilkan ini, tapi untuk mengobatinya, kau bisa kan melakukannya sendiri?" tanya Yunho ragu.

"aku mau plang sajaaaa" rengek Jaejoong lagi.

"baiklah-baiklah, aku akan melihatnya" ucap Yunho yang berlutut didepan kaki Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengintip sedikit dengan wajah yang songong dan melihat Yunho yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, bahkan tangannya bergetar terlihat ragu untuk bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya.

"Jaejoong-ah.. masa kau yang melakukannya? Kurasa aku tidak menjepitmu dengan keras" rengek Yunho yang langsung memasang wajah memelas.

"kalau begitu pulangkan aku, aku akan mengobatinya dirumah sajaaa" rengek Jaejoong lagi.

"baik-baik, tapi aku tidak akan mengobatinya disini, kau bisa jalan kekamarku kan? Aku akan mengobatimu disana, aku tidak mau melakukannya disini, takut-takut umma dan appa melihat, apa yang akan mereka pikirkan nanti" ucap Yunho yang merubah cara bicaranya dan langsung bangkit menuju kamarnya dengan membawa baskom "ya, apa yang kau lakukan disitu, kau bisa jalan kan? Jangan manja" tambah Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong hanya diam.

'_hih menyebalkan, jadi orang itu sedikit romantis atau apalah, ini malah menyuruhku untuk berjalan sendiri'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati menatap Yunho yang melanjutkan jalannya dengan wajah meledek.

"kau mau aku obati tidak?" tany Yunho lagi yang mulai memasuki kamarnya.

"neee…" jawab Jaejoong malas dan mulai berjalan biasa, mumpung Yunho tidak melihatnya.

.

.

"duduk disitu" ucap Yunho menitah ketika melihat Jaejoong yang memasuki kamarnya.

Jaejoong hanya menuruti apa yang Yunho katakan dan berjalan menuju ranjang Yunho dengan masih memegangi selangkanganya dan mulai duduk perlahan.

'_apa aku yakin akan mengobatinya? Tapi aku rasa anak sialan ini hanya sedang berakting saja, tapi wajahnya? Kenapa dia terlihat-benar-benar seperti menangis?' _ucap Yunho dalam hatinya dan terkesan tengah melamun dimata Jaejoong.

"ya, dokter kandungan. Kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri disitu?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih terisak dan menghapus jejak-jejak airmata buayanya.

"apa kau tidak bisa mempertimbangkan lagi, masa aku yang melakukannya?" tanya Yunho "aku ini belum sah menjadi pasanganmu, tidak pantas aku melakukan ini"

"kalau tidak mau kan sudah aku katakan, pulangkan aku" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai akan menangis lagi.

"yayaya baiklah-baiklah buka celanamu sekarang" ucap Yunho malas padahal hatinya merasa gugup, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menuturi perkataan Yunho dan membuka celana jeans yang dipakainya dan hanya menyisakan sebuah boxer pink yang menutupi sampai paha atasnya.

"cepat Yunnie, ini periiihhhh" rengek Jaejoong.

"baik baik, aku akan mulai melihatnya" ucap Yunho berjongkok dan hendak memegang boxer Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu dan tangan yang bergetar.

'_ada apa dengan dirimu Jung? Ingat kau biasa melihat bagian bawah orang hamil, kenapa kau seperti ini sekarang? Tenangka dirimu, tenang tenang.. jangan gugup, anggap saja kau sedang menangani seorang pasien, anggap didepanmu ini adalah orang yang akan siap melahirkan, jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam, tenangkan dirimu Jung' _ucap Yunho dalam hatinya yang masih ragu untuk membuka boxer Jaejoong.

"Yunnie apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong yang terlihat mulai kesal dengan reaksi yang Yunho tunjukkan.

"sungguh aku tidak bisa melakukannyaaaaaaaa" rengek Yunho pada akhirnya dan memegangi kepalanya dan berucap dengan nada memohon "kumohon aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta asalkan jangan ini" tambah Yunho yang kini sudah mulai terlihat ketakutan.

"bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya sendiri jika aku saja kesakitan" ucap Jaejoong yang tidak kalah memelas "ini perih Yunnie…" rengkek Jaejoong yang kini kembali memangis.

"baik-baik akan aku lakukaaannn" seklai lagi Yunho kembali mendekatkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar untuk membuka boxer pink milik namja manis dihadapannya.

Lalu akankah dokter tamvan ini mau melakukannya? XD

**_TBC/Delete?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : YUNCONDA IS MINE!**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…**

**Sebelumnyaaahhhh~**

"Yunnie apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong yang terlihat mulai kesal dengan reaksi yang Yunho tunjukkan.

"sungguh aku tidak bisa melakukannyaaaaaaaa" rengek Yunho pada akhirnya dan memegangi kepalanya dan berucap dengan nada memohon "kumohon aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta asalkan jangan ini" tambah Yunho yang kini sudah mulai terlihat ketakutan.

"bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya sendiri jika aku saja kesakitan" ucap Jaejoong yang tidak kalah memelas "ini perih Yunnie…" rengkek Jaejoong yang kini kembali memangis.

"baik-baik akan aku lakukaaannn" sekali lagi Yunho kembali mendekatkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar untuk membuka boxer pink milik namja manis dihadapannya.

**Chapter 3~**

"baik-baik akan aku lakukaaannn" sekali lagi Yunho kembali mendekatkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar untuk membuka boxer pink milik namja manis dihadapannya.

Dengan perlahan Yunho mulai menarik karet pada boxer yang Jaejoong kenakan. Jaejoong sendiri sudah tersenyum evil dalam hatinya, karena sudah memenangkan aksinya dalam meluruhkan hati Yunho. Yunho sendiri mulai menurunkan sedikit boxer yang Jaejoong pakai, namun..

"pppffffttt… mmmm… ahahahahaha" Yunho langsung tertawa ketika melihat sebuah benda kecil yang lemas menjuntai kebawah.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"ahahahahaha, sungguh, apa ini yang namanya junior, aku baru lihat junior yang hanya sebesar ini, ahahahaha sungguh aku baru lihat" ucap Yunho menahan airmatanya yang siap turun "lagi pula, juniormu tidak apa-apa" ucap Yunho yang masih tertawa dan menutup kembali celana Jaejoong.

"tapi ini perih! Kau itu tidak bertanggung jawab sekali! Atau aku laporkan pada umma dan appa Jung?!" ancam Jaejoong lagi.

"ne.. ne.. aku obati, aku obati" ucap Yunho yang langsung mengalah.

.

.

TIK TOK TIK TOK

Hanya terdengar suara jam akibat sunyinya suasana pada kamar kebesaran milik seorang Jung Yunho. Kamar itu tidak kosong, tapi disana, diatas sebuah ranjang tengah duduk dua namja yang saling berjauhan. Jaejoong tengah diam memperhatikan Yunho dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan celana boxernya yang menggembung akibat sebuah perban yang dibuat oleh Yunho. Yunho sendiri sudah santai menggunakan kacamatanya untuk membaca sebuah buku.

"Yunnie.. aku haus, aku ingin minum" ucap Jaejoong.

"kau ambil saja sana sendiri, aku sedang membaca, kau lihat kan?"

"tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan, perban yang kau buat jelek sekali, lihat celanaku jadi menggembung seperti ini, aku seperti sudah memasukan sebuah bola kedalam celana dalamku" ucap Jaejoong yang menatap miris selangkangannya.

"hm?" sahut Yunho yang sedikit melirik kearah selangkangan Jaejoong "kau sendiri kan yang memintanya? Aku hanya melakukannya saja, aku sengaja melilitkan perban itu sampai tebal, agar juniormu seolah-olah besar" jawab Yunho tanpa dosa.

"tapi tidak sebesar ini juuuga" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"sudahlah, masih untung aku mau melakukannya" jawab Yunho lagi.

"ambilkan minuuuummmm" rengek Jaejoong lagi.

"hish berisik sekali kau ini" ucap Yunho yang beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Jaejoong langsung membuka sedikit boxernya dan melihat tataan perban yang dililitkan dengan tidak teratur.

"hm.. tapi setidaknya dia sudah terjebak tadi, bagaimana membuatnya melihat padaku ya? akan aku buktikan nanti, aku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku" ucap Jaejoong dengan pelan sambil memperhatikan Yunho yang keluar.

Jaejoong kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya, mulai mengetk-ngetuk kepalanya dan menggigiti jarinya.

"apaaaa… yang bisa membuatnya terangsang ya? hhhmmm masa aku harus bertelanjang terus menari-nari didepannya? Itu kan menggelikan" ucap Jaejoong memasang pose berpikir.

CLEK

"kali ini apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" tanya Yunho yang kembali masuk membawa sebuah gelas.

"kau cepat sekali keluarnya? Kau loncat dari atas kebawah lalu kau berlari ditangga begitu?"

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini" ucap Yunho menaruh gelas yang dibawanya pada meja disebelah Jaejoong.

"aku tidak merencanakan apapun, apa sih kau ini slalu saja berpikiran yang macam-macam padaku, aku kan anak yang baik"

"anak dari mana? Lihat dirimu, sudah tua. Kelakuan seperti bocah kurang bahagia, mengganggu orang. Lalu kau menyuruhku untuk mengobati ini yang jelas-jelas tidak apa-apa" ucap Yunho sembari menyentil gundukan pada selangkangan Jaejoong.

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan dengan benda kesayanganku?!" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menampar tangan Yunho.

"juniormu itu tidak apa-apa kau itu berlebihan, tidak luka tidak apa. kau modus kan?" tuduh Yunho.

"tidak, aku tidak modus padamu, untuk apa?" ucap Jaejoong mengelak.

"untuk apa sajalah, untuk memikatku misalnya" ucap Yunho dengan PD Dahsyat.

"PD DAHSYAT, pikiranmu itu terlalu jauh"

"sudahlah Kim Jaejoong, sebesar apapun kau menyembunyikan maksudmu itu, aku bisa membacanya" jawab Yunho melipat kedua tangannya "dengar ya, aku ini masih ingin bebas, jadi.. meskipun kita menikah nanti, aku tidak akan langsung melakukan malam pertama denganmu" ucap Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

"lalu kau akan melakukannya dengan orang lain begitu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tampang sedighnya.

"tentu saja tidak, mau dibunuh apa jika aku sampai melakukannya, aku mau bebas dari tanggung jawab apapun, aku tidak mau memiliki anak dengan waktu yang cepat, arraseo?" ucap Yunho yang langsung kembali naik kekasurnya dan kembali membaca buku.

'_kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang Jung, aku? Atau kau?"_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati yang menatap sengit Yunho.

"apa kau lihat-lihat? Mau sesuatu ambil sendiri dan jangan ganggu aku, kau disini saja sudah membuatku terganggu" ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan meledek "dan ini" Yunho meletakan sebuah guling tepat di tengah ranjang "ini batas wilayahmu dan wilayahku, awas sampai kau melewatinya, aku hajar kau" ucap Yunho lagi dang kembali membaca bukunya.

Jaejoong yang notabennya selalu ingin tahu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh seseorang, mengintip sedikit lembaran buku yang tengah Yunho baca.

"mmmm kau membaca buku tentang kehamilan? Ditambah dengan gambar gambar seperti itu? Kau mau membuat dirimu horny sendiri, huh?" tanya Jaejoong dengan frontal.

PAK

Mendengar itu Yunho langsung meletakan bukunya dengan kasar keatas kasur.

"bisa tidak kau jaga cara bicaramu? Kau itu sudah dewasa dan kau tahu bagaimana tata bahasa yang baik dan benar kan?" ucap Yunho menahan emosi dengan menutup matanya.

"aku tahu, tapi kan aku hanya bertanya, apa kau membaca buku itu untuk membuat dirimu horny sendiri?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"kaaauuuuuuuuuuu" Yunho mulai emosi dan langsung mendekati Jaejoong dan menarik kerah baju bagian belakangnya seperti yang di lakukan pada Jaejoong kemarin "keluaaarrrr"

"eeiitttsss… berani kau melakukan ini lagi padaku? Akan aku adukan…" ucap Jaejoong menunjuk sangar pada Yunho "aku bukan kucing dan aku bisa keluar sendiri" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"ya sudah sana keluar, sana.. jangan kembali lagi" ucap Yunho yang langsung mendorong-dorong tubuh Jaejoong.

"jangan dorong aku!" pekik Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan sudah hampir ada dipinggir kasur "omo! Umma!" teriak Jaejoong yang tangannya salah memegang dan langsung tersungkur dari atas kasur.

"omo!" pekik Yunho yang langsung menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang sedikit lagi hampir mencium lantai "kau bisa naik lagi tidak?" tanya Yunho yang masih menahan berat tubuh Jaejoong.

"tarik aku!" bentak Jaejoong memegangi pundak Yunho.

Dengan satu tangan yang menopang pada pinggang Jaejoong, Yunho mulai menariknya dan berpegangan pada pinggir ranjang. Namun Yunho langsung diam ketika tubuhnya dan Jaejoong sangat dekat, bahkan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja. Yunho terdiam menatap mata bulat Jaejoong yang ikut menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"astaga apa yang aku lakukan" ucap YUnho yang langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari pinggang Jaejoong _'apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau menatapnya begitu?!'_ rutuk Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"ani, tidak apa-apa" jawab Yunho seadanya dan mengusap keringatnya.

"kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai mendekati Yunho "tapi kenapa kau menatapku begitu tadi?" ucap Jaejoong lagi semakin mendekat dan membuat Yunho sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"ma mau apa kau?" tanya Yunho yang perlahan mundur ketepi ranjang.

"kenapa kau menjauhiku? Aku kan hanya bertanya padamu" ucap Jaejoong yang masih terus mendekat.

SRET

Yunho hampir saja terpeleset kebawah ketika salah satu tangannya justru merosot dari tepi ranjang. Dada Yunho mulai berdegup dengan kencang kala Jaejoong semaikn mendekati dirinya dan mendekati wajahnya.

"kau mau kemana? Hampir saja jatuh kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut dan mengelus pipi Yunho.

'_tenangkan dirimu Jung, tenangkaaannnnn' _ucap Yunho dalam hati memejamkan matanya dengan erat berusaha menetralisir perasaan gugupnya.

Tapi Yunho langsung membuka matanya ketika sebuah benda kenyal sudah menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut dan perlahan memagutnya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong tengah menciumnya dan memejamkan matanya. Jaejoong memainkan bibir bawah Yunho dengan perlahan. Yunho sendiri masih tidak bisa membuat dadanya untuk berdetak normal. Tanpa Yunho duga sama sekali, Jaejoong mulai merapatkan tubuhnya dan menduduki paha Yunho.

"mmmhhhh…" lenguh Jaejoong memegangi kedua pipi Yunho yang masih tidak berkutik sama sekali "ckkpp.." terdengar suara decakan ketika Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya "kenapa kau gugup seperti itu hm? Kau merasa canggung?" tanya Jaejoong menatap lekat bola mata Yunho"

Bukannya menjawab Yunho malah diam dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih terkejut dan tidak bergerak sama sekali layaknya sebuah patung.

"kau takut?" tanya Jaejoong dan menuntun tubuh Yunho agar kembali ketengah ranjang "kau gugup?" tanya Jaejoong lagi mengelus leher jenjang Yunho dengan lembut dan mengendus wanginya.

"Jaejoong-ah.. aku, aku tidak-"

"ssstttt.. jangan kau ucapkan, kau pasti gugup kan? Aku tahu itu Jung uisa" ucap Jaejoong lagi dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yunho "jika kau merasa gugup, aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara mengatasinya" ucap Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya pada dada Yunho, dan turun kebagian perut.

Yunho kembali diam dan terus memandang Jaejoong yang masih memandangnya dengan senyuman yang sangat sulit diartikan bagi dokter tersebut.

"ah?!" pekik Yunho tiba-tiba ketika bagian bawahnya yang sangat amat sensitif diremas oleh jari-jari nakal milik orang yang berada dihadapannya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Jaejoong.

"kau suka dengan ini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan seringainya.

Yunho langsung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, pergerakannya terkunci. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun saking terkejutnya dengan perlakuan seseorang yang baru pertama kalinya melakukan hal segila ini pada dirinya.

"kenapa tidak menjawab, hm?" tanya Jaejoong lagi mengelus pipi Yunho "you wanna making love with me, doctor Jung?" bisik Jaejoong tepat pada telinga Yunho.

"aku.. aku.."

"kau tak perlu sungkan" ucap Jaejoong lagi dan kembali melumat bibir Yunho dengan sedikit kasar.

Jaejoong menuntun tangan kanan Yunho untuk menuju dadanya. Jaejoong juga menuntun tangan Yunho untuk menuju daerah sensitifnya 'adik kecil'nya yang terbungkus rapat.

"mmmhhh!" lenguh Jaejoong agak keras ketika merasakan tangan Yunho mulai meremasnya dan ikut terbawa dengan ciuman yang Jaejoong dominasi sebelumnya.

BRUK

Jaejoong langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga namja yang tubuhnya lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya itu jatuh terlentang.

"mulai terbawa suasana, hm? Tapi tetap saja aku yang kan menang" ucap Jaejoong yang merangkak dan perlahan melepas ikatan tali pada celana Yunho. Yunho hanya memperhatikan dengan wajah yang kembali tegang.

SREEETTTT~

Dengan satu tarikan lembut Jaejoong telah berhasil membuat tali yang mengeratkan lingkar celana Yunho melonggar, dengan cekatan Jaejoong langsung menyusupkan tangan nakalnya kedalam celana milik Yunho dan memegang sebuah benda besar dalam genggamannya dan terasa hangat. Tidak lupa dengan sedikit cairan lengket dari sebuah lubang kecil diujung benda tersebut.

"hm? Precum?" ucap Jaejoong dan langsung menurunkan celana Yunho sedikit agar 'adik kecil' Yunho mudah keluar "ooo.. kau mudah sekali terangsang eoh?" tanya JAejoong dengan seringai nakalnya.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"ternyata 'adik kecil'mu tidak kalah sexy ya dengan tubuhmu? Aku akan memberinya nama.. mmm.. Yunconda.. nama yang bagus" ucap Jaejoong berceloteh sendiri.

"tolong jangan lakukan itu padaku" ucap Yunho dengan sedikit takut.

"Yunconda is mine" ucap Jaejoong tegas dan langsung memasukan junior Yunho yang terbilang cukup besar kedalam mulut mungilnya.

"ooohhhh" lenguh Yunho mendongakan kepalanya ketika merasakan 'adik kecilnya' masuk kedalam goa yang hangat dan juga berbatu (gigi) yang langsung menyapanya dengan lembut "nnggghhhh" Yunho tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika lidah lunak milik Jaejoong mulai menari-nari dan menjilati ujung lubang pada Yuncondanya.

"cckkkppppp…mmmhhhh" terdengah juga decakan dari mulut mungil Jaejoong yang mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

Katakan Yunho bodoh saat ini karena dia sudah tidak lagi bisa menahan hasratnya sebagai namja dewasa yang mebutuhkan kepuasan tersendiri. Yunho langsung memegangi kepala Jaejoong dan ikut membantu menaik turunkan kepala Jaejoong dengan cepat untuk mengulum dan menelan seluruh batang kejantanannya.

"nnnggghhhh… teruskaaaannnn" ucap Yunho dengan sedikit mengerang dan meremas selimut yang ada dibawahnya.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya menurutinya dengan terus menaik turunkan kpalannya dan berpegangan pada paha Yunho.

PLOP

"ssshhhh.. sudah cukup" ucap Jaejoong menyeka air liurnya yang menetes didagu. Jaejoong langsung melecuti pakaiannya sendiri dan dengan perlahan jari lentiknya membuka perban yang Yunho lilitkan pada juniornya.

TAP SRET SRET

Dengan epat Jaejoong menahan pergelangan tangan Yunho dan langsung mengikatkan kedua tangan Yunho pada kepala ranjang.

"kita mulai pada permainan inti, chagi-ah" ucap Jaejoong dengan sexy dan mulai memegang junior tegang Yunho, kemudian Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengarahkan junior tersebut pada bokongnya.

Yunho sendiri hanya diam dan melihat pada Jaejoong tanpa mampu mengatakan apapun selain memasang wajah shock.

"nnnggghhhhh!" lenguh Jajoong dengan keras ketika lubang openingnya terasa terkoyak akibat junior besar Yunho mulai merangsek masuk dengan perlahan dan memaksa Jaejoong untuk membuka lebar lubangnya "aahh~ appo" ringis Jaejoong tertahan.

"Jaejoong-ah.. aaahhh~" erang Yunho tertahan.

JLEB!

"ah! appo.." ringis Jaejoong lagi ketika terpaksa harus menjatuhkan tubuhnya agar junior Yunho langsung masuk seluruhnya.

"aaakkhhhh.. Jaejoong-ah apa yang kau lakukan nnggggghhh…" lenguh Yunho lagi akibat Jaejoong menyampitkan lubangnya.

"sakit Yun.. ini sakit" ucap Jaejoong yang hampir berbaring siatas tubuh Yunho dengan posisi tubuh bagian bawah saling menempel "nnnggghhhh aahhhh.. appo" ringis Jaejoong yang justru langsung menangkupkan wajahnya pada pundak Yunho.

"ooohhh.. Jaejoong-ah.. lubangmuuuuu" ucap Yunho di sela desahannya.

Jaejoong masih tidak bisa bergerak karena rasa sakit yang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya yang baru pertama kali Jaejoong rasakan.

Apakah selanjutnya Yunjae akan selesai bergitu saja?

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : YUNCONDA IS MINE!**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…**

**Sebelumnyaaahhhh~**

JLEB!

"ah! appo.." ringis Jaejoong lagi ketika terpaksa harus menjatuhkan tubuhnya agar junior Yunho langsung masuk seluruhnya.

"aaakkhhhh.. Jaejoong-ah apa yang kau lakukan nnggggghhh…" lenguh Yunho lagi akibat Jaejoong menyampitkan lubangnya.

"sakit Yun.. ini sakit" ucap Jaejoong yang hampir berbaring siatas tubuh Yunho dengan posisi tubuh bagian bawah saling menempel "nnnggghhhh aahhhh.. appo" ringis Jaejoong yang justru langsung menangkupkan wajahnya pada pundak Yunho.

"ooohhh.. Jaejoong-ah.. lubangmuuuuu" ucap Yunho di sela desahannya.

Jaejoong masih tidak bisa bergerak karena rasa sakit yang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya yang baru pertama kali Jaejoong rasakan.

**Chapter 4~**

Jaejoong masih tidak bisa bergerak karena rasa sakit yang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya yang baru pertama kali Jaejoong rasakan.

"Jaejoong-ah.. apa yang.. nggghhhh jangan..ahhh.. jangan sempitkan lubangmu dan bangun dari tubuhku sekarang!" pekik Yunho.

"tenang Yuuunnhh.. akuh bisaaaa…" ucap Jaejoong dan mulai menegakan tubuhnya kembali "aku hanya butuh menyesuaikan tubuhku" ucap Jaejoong lagi "tenang saja, kau tidak akan kecewa denganku" tambahnya menyeringai.

"nngghhhh…. Lepaskaaaannnnn" rengek Yunho berusaha melepaskan tanganya.

"aku biisaaaaa" ucap Jaejoong mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan menopang tubuh dengan berpegangan pada perut Yunho "nggghhhhh…" lenguh Jaejoong ketika perlahan benda besar tersebut keluar dari lubangnya.

JLEB

"ooooowwhhhhh" lenguh Yunho dengan bebas ketika merasakan 'adik kecil'nya kembali masuk kedalam sarang.

JELB PLOP JLEP PLOP

Jaejoong terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya setelah merasa tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai terasa bisa menerima hadirnya benda aisng nan besar milik namja yang berada dibawah tubuhnya.

"sudah kubilang aku bisa melakukannya" ucap Jaejoong menyelipkan satu tangannya kearah tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

"nnngggghhhhh…. Kau apakan juniorku?!" pekik Yunho ketika merasakan tangan Jaejoong memegang batang kejantannnya.

"ini agar kau bisa merasa lebih enak" jawab Jaejoong dengan enteng menaik turunkan tubuhnya seraya tangannya ikut memijat kejantanan Yunho seiring irama tubuhnya yang naik turun.

"kumohon lepaskan tangankuuuuuuhhh" rengek Yunho yang sudah merasakan tubuh dan kakinya menegang.

"tidak akan, sebelum kau bisa masuk dalam permainan itu Yunnie.." ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

"kumohon percepat" ucap Yunho yang mulai menekuk kakinya.

Mendengar penuturan Yunho untuk bergerak cepat, Jaejoong langsung menurut dan menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan beringas hingga menimbulkan suara benturan kulit bagian tubuh bawahnya dan juga Yunho.

JLEP PLOP JLEP PLOP

"aku sudah tidak bisa!" pekik Yunho yang langsung ikut menaik turunkan pinggangnya dan membuat Jaejoong tersungkur menelungkup pada tubuhnya.

"aaahhh…. Yuuunnnn" lenguh Jaejoong ketika merasakan tusukan yang lebih kuat dan keras akibat pergerakan Yunho "nnggghhhh.. fasteeeerrrr" lenguh Jaejoong yang kini memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan posisi menungging.

Yunho sendiri yang sudah mulai kehilangan kendali dan menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan cepat dan menghentakannya dengan keras akibat terbawa suasana yang telah dibuat oleh namja yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

"aaaakkkhhhh… so tigh! F*ck!" pekik Yunho merasakan batang kejantanannya di remas oleh lubang hangat dan sempit milik Jaejoong "lepaskan tangankuuuu" ucap Yunho tanpa mengehentikan gerakannya.

"mmmhhhh… lebih cepaaatttttt" ucap Jaejoong yang dengan perlahan mulai melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangan Yunho.

DSetelah tangannya terlepas, dengan cepat Yunho membalikan posisi tubuh mereka agar Jaejoong berada dibawahnya. Yunho melepaskan celana yang masih melekat pada pahanya dan juga melepaskan bajunya hingga sama-sama naked seperti Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho melempar pakaiannya kesembarang arah dan langung memegangi pinggang Jaejoong.

"jangan salahkan aku jika aku melekukannya dengan kasar"

JLEEBBB!

"nnnngggghhhhhh…." Lenguh Jaejoong dengan keras dan mendongakan kepalanya saat Yunho langsung menghentakan tubuhnya dan langsung mengenai titik sensitif dalam lubangnya.

JLEB PLOP JLEB PLOP

"aaahhhh… Yun faster.. don't stop! Right there!" racau Jaejoong meremas bantal yang berada dikepalanya.

"f*ck! Yeah ini sempit sekali!" racau Yunho juga yang tanpa menghentikan gerak tubuhnya, bahkan Yunho semakin memperkuat dan mempercepat gerakannya hinga tubuh yang berada dibawahnya terlonjak. Yunho menurunkan kepalanya dan langsung membungkam bibir Jaejoong yang tidak henti meracau.

"ccckkkppp… mmmhhhh…ccckp" tersengar lenguhan dan decakan akibat ciuman mereka. Ciuman Yunho turun pada bagian leher dan mulai berhenti pada nipple yang sudah mengeras dan berwarna pink kemerahan. Yunho langsung menghisap dan menggigit-gigit kecil benda tersebut.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat Yunho terus menaik turunkan bagian tubuhnya dan memegang erat pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri sudah meremas surai hitam milik namja yang tengah menggagahinya. Yunho kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan kemudian mengangkat kaki kanan Jaejoong dan meletakan pada pundaknya. Yunho kembali menghentakan tubuhnya hingga Jaejoong terus terlonjak dan meringis.

Sekitar tiga jam sudah berlalu, Yunho masih tidak menghentikan gerak tubuhnya sama sekali dengan posisi seperti sedang menunggangi kuda. Yunho masih saja memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan memegangi pundak Jaejoong yang sudah dalam posisi dogy style.

"nnnggghhhhh… Yuuunnn… aku mau keluaaarrrr" racau Jaejoong yang mulai merasakan junior kecilnya mulai berkedut lagi.

"tidak, sebelum aku keluar bersamamu" ucap Yunho yang langsung mengocok junior kecil milik Jaejoong dan menyumbat satu-satunya lubang di ujung batang tersebut "kau…nnggghhh sudah keluar aaahhh… tiga kali dan aku belum sama sekali.. kau tidak boleh curang kali inih" racau Yunho tanpa mengehentikan gerakannya.

Jaejoong masih bertahan dengan posisinya walaupun sudah merasakan kaki dan tangannya lemas tidak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya dan juga Yunho.

"akkuuuuuu.. nnngggg mau keluar" ucap Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"aaakkhhh!" pekik Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya semakin berguncang dan memegangi kepala ranjang agar tidak terpentok.

JLEB!

"nnnggghhhhh…." Lenguh Yunho dengan panjang seraya menikmati organisme pertamanya.

BRUK!

Seketika tubuh Jaejoong tumbang dan Yunho ikut terjatuh menimpa tubuh Jaejoong dengan posisi tubuh yang masih saling menyatu. Sperma yang Yunho keluarkan tidak dapat ditampung seluruhnya oleh lubang sempit milik Jaejoong hingga sebagian meluber keluar melekat pada paha dalam Jaejoong dan juga kasur yang mereka pakai.

"haaahhh… kau sungguh hebat Yunnie…" racau Jaejoong pelan dengan seringai yang tercetak pada bibirnya.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho yang kini kembali menyerang lehernya dan menggerakan pinggul kembali.

"ooowwhhhh…mmmhhhh" Jaejoong kembali meremas bantal merasakan benda yang sudah diam bersemayam dalam lubangnya kembali bergerak.

"Yuuunn! Joongie! Apa yang kalian lakukan didalam? Kenapa ribut-ribut begi…..tu" ucapan umma Jung langsung tertahan ketika membuka pintu kamar Yunho yang tidak terkunci dan melihat anak juga calon menantunya tengah bercumbu diatas ranjang yang sudah tidak berbentuk rupanya.

Sedangkan kedua orang yang menjadi objek dalam mata umma Jung langsung terlihat panik. Terlebih dengan Yunho yang langsung melepaskan juniornya dari lubang Jaejoong dengan kasar dan menarik selimut. Jaejoong sendiri langsung menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya.

"u umma?! Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu jika ingin masuk?!" pekik Yunho dengan wajah paniknya.

"a ah.. umma mengganggu ya? mian.. kalian lanjutkan sajah" ucap umma Jung terbata dan kembali menutup pintu dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah bersembunyi didalam selimut.

"haiiiiissshhhh! Kenapa bisa beginiiii!" teriak Yunho yang wajahnya kini memerah menahan malu dan marah.

"kau sendiri kenapa tidak mengunci pintu?" ucap Jaejoong menatap Yunho dnegan wajah polos.

"bagaimana aku bisa mengunci pintunya jika kau mengikat tanganku?! Dasar bodoh" ucap Yunho yang kembali berucap dengan nada ketus "aku mau mandi berikan padaku" ucap Yunho merebut selimut dari Jaejoong.

"ya! enak saja kau! Ini untukku! Kau pakai saja bajumu!" jawab Jaejoong yang tidak kalah ketus mempertahankan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"berikan padaku dulu!" ucap Yunho lagi menarik selimutnya hingga terlepas dari Jaejoong.

"ya! lalu aku pakai apa?!" teriak Jaejoong yang mulai kesal dengan kelakuan Yunho.

"kau pikir saja sendiri" ucap Yunho yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"ya! lalu aku bagaimana?!" teriak Jaejoong pada Yunho yang langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa mendengarkannya.

.

.

"tidak kusangka, ternyata kau berani juga langsung melakukannya" ucap appa Jung menyenggol pelan langan Yunho ketika keduanya sedang duduk ditaman belakang bersama.

"appa, sudahlah jangan membahas itu, lagipula dia yang memulainya. Aku kan sudah dewasa, mana mungkin sih seorang kucing diberi ikan tidak tertarik?"

"jadi maksudmu kau mulai tertarik dengannya begitu?"

"bu.. bukan begitu appa"

"jangan bohong jadi orang, kalau kau tidak menyukainya kasihan dia, kalau dia hamil dan sikapmu seperti ini, bagaimana nasibnya? Pasti akan uring-uringan"

"tadinya aku berencana untuk membatalkan perjodohan gila ini, tapi sudah terlanjur, mau apa lagi?"

"ya! awas saja jika kau berani membatalkannya, akan kubunuh kau, aku berharap semoga saja dia cepat hamil dan memberikan aku seorang cucu" ucap appa Jung mulai membayang-bayang.

"appa, aku masih belum ingin punya anak"

"lihat umurmu, sudah hampir kepala tiga, dan kau masih tidak mau memberikan aku cucu? Kau ingin membuatku mati lebih dulu?"

"bukan begitu, kemungkin kecil hanya satu kali kami melakukan itu, dia akan langsung hamil"

"siapa bilang? Dulu saat ummamu mengandung dirimu, appa hanya melakukan satu kali tembakan. Siapa tahu saja kan dengan satu kali tembakanmu dan duuuaaaarrrr perutnya langsung membesar" ucap appa Jung dengan frontal.

"sudahlah appa, aku malu membahas ini" ucap Yunho menyeruput tehnya.

Sementara Jaejoong tengah membantu umma Jung untuk memasak didalam dapur, dengan cekatan Jaejoong memotong-motong beberapa bahan sayuran yang akan menjadi salah satu menu makan siang mereka bersama.

"Joongie-ah, umma tidak menyangka ternyata beruang itu bisa agresif juga" ucap umma Jung dan membuat pipi Jaejoong perlahan memerah.

"ah, umma.. jangan bahas itu, aku malu" ucap Jaejoong memegang ipi kirinya.

"tapi bagaimana tadi? Rasanya dahsyat bukan? Aahhhh umma jadi ingat saat umma memergokinya sedang memakai celana, hhhmmm burungnya sangat besar.. pasti itu sangat hebat jika melakukan 'itu' hehehe" ucap umma Jung menatap Jaejoong dengan cengirannya.

"ummaaa… aku maluuuuu" rengek Jaejoong yang memotong sayur-sayur ditangannya dengan cara yang sadis.

"ooo..ooo..oo.. ok ok umma tidak akan membahasnya lagi hehehe" ucap umma Jung kembali pada kegiatannya.

'_noe paboya Jaejoongie… seharusnya kau pulang dan tidak usah ikut makan siang disini jika ujung-ujungnya akan seperti ini' _ucap Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

.

.

Acara makan siang dikediaman keluaraga Jung terasa kaku bagi Jaejoong dan juga Yunho. Yang terdengar hanya celotehan dari umma dan appa Jung yang membahas tentang anak setelah pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong berlangsung.

"ya Yun.. umma mau bertanya, tadi siapa yang memulainya? Pasti kau kan?" tanya umma Jung langsung.

"uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuuukk!" begitu mendengar penuturan umma Jung yang tiba-tiba langsung membuat Yunho tersedak.

"ya Joongie-ah, cepat kau ambilkan minum untuknya" ucap umma Kim memberikan gelas pada Jaejoong yang duduk disamping Yunho.

"ne.." ucap Jaejoong menerima gelas tersebut "ya.. cepat minum ini" ucap Jaejoong mendekatkan gelas pada Yunho.

"ngg.." Yunho langsung menerima dan meminum air pada gelas yang masih Jaejoong pegang.

"masih saja kau tidak berubah, mendengar hal seperti itu saja kau masih tersedak. Bagaimana jika umma membahas kegiatan kalian tadi disini"

"sudahlah umma, kita sedang makan, jangan membahas yang tidak-tidak, membuat selera makanku hilang"

"salah kalian sendiri melakukan 'itu' tidak mengunci pintunya, umma pikir ada apa"

"umma sudaaaahhhhhh" rengek Yunho dengan wajah memelas. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam menahan wajahnya yang memerah.

"baik-baik umma tidak akan bahas lagi, jja lanjutkan makan kalian"

"aku sudah tidak bernafsu" ucap Yunho seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya appa Jung.

"aku mau kebelakang, selera makanku sudah hilang" ucap Yunho yang langsung meninggalkan meja makan.

"Joongie-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat ikuti dia" ucap appa Jung pelan.

"ah? ne.." jawab Jaejoong dan langsung mengikuti Yunho "Yuunnn.. tunggu aku…" rengek Jaejoong yang berlari kecil mengikutinya.

Yunho tidak menjawab maupun menengok kearah Jaejoong, dia terus berjalan dengan cepat keluar melalui pintu belakang.

"Yuuunnnn….."

"untuk apa kau mengikutiku? Kau pergi saja sana" ucap Yunho dengan dingin.

"appa Jung yang menyuruhku untuk mengikutimu" ucap Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho mulai duduk disebuah bangku panjang.

"untuk apa kau menurutinya, aku sedang ingin tidak diganggu"

"oh ayolah Yun.. umma Jung hanya membahas itu, kenapa kau malah marah, sudahlah namanya juga orang tua kan ingin mengetahui semua yang dilakukan anaknya" ucap Jaejoong yang ikut duduk disamping Yunho.

"tapi kan tidak seperti tadi juga, mereka harus melihat-lihat dimana dia harus mengatakan hal itu"

"lalu melihat sikapmu yang seperti ini, itu artinya kau memang benar-benar tidak menyukai perjodohan ini?" tanya Jaejoong yang tertunduk "lalu jika aku hamil bagaimana?" tambah Jaejoong dengan nada murung.

"kemungkinan kecil jika kau melakukannya hanya sekali" ucap Yunho singkat.

"tapi kan tetap saja aku sudah tidak perawan, lalu kau akan meninggalkanku seperti yang kau katakan tempo hari?" tanya Jaejoong masih menunduk.

"bu.. bukan begitu"

"terserah kau saja jika kau memang ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini dan meninggalkanku" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja.

"Jaejoong-ah tunggu.." ucap Yunho yang langsung mengikuti langkah Jaejoong "tunggu" ucap Yunho sekali lagi dan menahan lengan Jaejoong untuk menghadap padanya "bukan maksudku berbicara itu, ya jujur aku tidak menyukai hal ini, tapi ini semua sudah terlanjut terjadi, jadi.. aku masih butuh waktu untuk ini, kau mengerti kan?" tanya Yunho dengan hati-hati.

"tapi jika kau memang tidak ingin meneruskannya, tidak apa-apa, aku akan membicarakan ini dengan kedua orang tuaku untuk membatalkannya" ucap Jaejoong pelan dengan wajah memelas.

"tidak, tidak, tidak.. kau tidak boleh membatalkannya, aku janji aku akan berusaha untuk bisa membiasakan diri dengan ini" ucap Yunho yang masih memegangi lengan Jaejoong.

"hanya itu?"

"tidakk.. tidak hanya itu tapi.." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan Jaejoong menatapnya penuh harap "aku akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu, dan kuminta satu hal padamu.." Yunho mulai membelai pipi mulus Jaejoong "jangan pernah lelah untuk menungguku, bantu aku untuk bisa mencintaimu" ucap Yunho yang tanpa sadar kini sudah menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

"kau janji?"

"aku janji" ucap Yunho dengan senyuman mautnya.

"gomawo Yunnieee" pekik Jaejoong dan langsung memeluk tubuh besar Yunho dan dibalas oleh Yunho yang juga memeluk tubuh kecilnya _'ngahahaha kena kau, sudah kubilang aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, kita tunggu saja waktunya'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hatinya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan tanpa Yunho ketahui.

.

.

Yunho kini sudah duduk bersandar pada ranjang dikamarnya. Tidak ada Jaejoong kali ini, karena beberapa menit lalu Yunho mengantarkannya untuk pulang. Hening, tidak terdengar suara apapun, Yunho hanya diam memegangi buku yang masih belum dibacanya. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian saat pagi tadi.

"kenapa aku melakukannya? Jung Yunho.. apa yang kau pikirkan, kenapa kau jadi memikirkan hal-hal mesum dalam otakmu" gumam Yunho memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri "astaga, tadi itu benar-benar.. kenapa bisa sempit seperti itu? Jadi itu rasanya kalau dipijat" ucap Yunho membayang-bayang.

CLEK

"Yuunn.. ada temanmu datang" ucap umma Jung yang asal membuka pintu kamar Yunho.

"nugu?"

"biasa, Changmin" ucap umma Jung lagi.

"suruh saja dia kemari"

"ya sudah umma panggilkan dulu" ucap umma Kim dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Yunho.

"hah, ada apa lagi dengan manusia jangkung itu?" Yunho kembali membuka buku yang dia pegang dan mulai membacanya dengan wajah yang serius.

CLEK

"hyuuunnngggg…" seru Changmin yang memasuki kamar Yunho.

"hm?" sahut Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kau sedang baca apa?" tanya Changmin yang mulai naik keatas kasur Yunho.

'_huh, untung saja sudah dibersihkan'_ ucap Yunho dalam hati dan sedikit melihat pada pantat Changmin yang menapak pada kasurnya.

"ya, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Changmin bingung melihat arah pandangan Yunho.

"apa?"

"jangan bilang kau? Menginginkan bokongku?" tanya Changmin menatap ngeri.

"apa kau gila? Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah punya satu bokong yang akan menjadi sarangku selamanya" ucap Yunho tanpa dosa.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"apa maksudku yang apa?"

"tadi maksudmu bokong? Bokong siapa?"

"bukan bokong siapa-siapa, memang kenapa apa itu menjadi pertanyaan yang harus dijawab?"

"ya, bukan apa-apa hanya saja, sedikit menarik untuk dibahas, mengingat kau selama ini tidak kunjung mendapatkan seorang kekasih. Tapi sedikit menarik dibahas, hanya sedikit. Selebihnya tidak penting" cerocos Changmin.

"kau bicara apa sih, sudah panjang lebar, ucapan yang berputar-putar, padahal yang ingin kau bahas itu singkat sekali"

"yah pokoknya seperti itulah, hyung. Memangnya kau habis melakukan apa?"

"aku tidak melakukan apapu. Kau lihat kan? Tidak ada apapun disini"

"tidak ada sih, tapi kau pasti menyimpan sex toys?"

"apa aku sudah gila, mana mungkin aku menyimpan barang seperti itu, kau tahu aku bagaimana kan?"

"yah, kau memang orang yang dikelilingi banyak yeoja dan namja, tapi kau sama sekali tidak berani untuk memacari salah satu dari mereka, yakan?"

"berisik kau, cepat kau mau apa kesini?"

"aku hanya mau mengajakmu keluar saja, aku ada acara untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temanku Kim Junsu, karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut, maka dari itu aku datang kemari untuk mengajakmu"

"lalu aku jadi pasanganmu begitu? Enak saja"

"bukan begitu, hyung. mana mungkin aku mau denganmu. aku hanya memintamu untuk menemaniku, itu saja, tidak lebih. Tapi malam ini"

"hah, aku sedang malas" ucap Yunho yang langsung membaringkan tubuhnya.

"ayolah hyung, nanti aku dengan siapa disana, lalu aku hanya diam disana seperti orang bodoh begitu? Setidaknya jika aku mengajakmu, aku ada teman untuk mengobrol"

"jadi kau hanya menjadikanku seperti itu?"

"tidak juga, hyung. ayolaaahhh sekali saja kau temani aku, nanti akan aku traktir kau makan, aku janji"

"biasanya kau yang akan meminta seseorang untuk mentraktirmu. Hahaha.. tapi sungguh, aku malas" ucap Yunho lagi.

"sudahlah jangan meledekku, intinya kau mau atau tidak? tapi kau harus mau"

"bagaimana bisa kau menanyakan pilihan tapi kau memaksaku? Baiklah aku ikut. Tapi aku akan membawa seseorang. Nanti kau berbicara dengan temanmu itu, sedangkan aku dengan siapa"

"ya sudah terserah padamu saja hyung, aku ikut saja" jawab Changmin dengan malas.

.

.

"kenapa kau mengajak anak itu, hyung?" tanya Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan ketika keduanya sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Jaejoong.

"aku ingin mulai membiasakan diriku untuk bersamanya, pergi bersamanya kemanapun" ucap Yunho santai "ah, perempatan di depan setelah itu kita belok kanan" lanjut Yunho dan diikuti oleh Changmin "itu dia sudah menunggu"

"ooohhh jadi disini rumahnya" ucap Changmin pada dirinya sendiri dan menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan Jaejoong yang sudah menunggu.

"ya, kau cepat masuk kebelakang" titah Yunho yang sudah menurunkan kaca disebelahnya.

"kau tidak dibelakang bersamaku?" tanya Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"sudah jangan banyak bicara, cepat masuk kebelakang" ucap Yunho lagi kembali menutup kacanya.

"hish! Berubah menyebalkan lagi, sedikit-sedikit ramah, sedikit-sedikit dingin. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam otaknya" dumal Jaejoong yang masih tidak beranjak.

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan disana, cepat masuk" ucap Yunho lagi dan membuat Jaejoong semakin kesal masuk kedalam mobil Changmin dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"memangnya kita mau kemana? Aku sudah ada acara sebelumnya tapi aku malah jadi membatalkannya" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"kita akan pergi keacara temanku, aku meminta Yunho hyung untuk menemaniku, tapi dia juga menita untuk mengajakmu, ya sudah. Biar jadi ramai kita pergi bersama" ucap Changmin seraya kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"memangnya dimana rumahnya? Jauh dari sini?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"sudah kau jangan banyak tanya. Ikuti saja" ucap Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"heh, aku tidak bertanya padamu ya" sungut Jaejoong yang masih kesal dengan Yunho.

"ya ya terserah padamu" ucap Yunho malas.

Jaejoong yang semakin dibuat kesal hanya menampakan wajah jeleknya kearah Yunho. Changmin yang melihatnya dari kaca spion hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

.

.

"kita sudah sampaaaiiii" ucap changmin mematikan mesin mobilnya.

'_ini kan rumah Junsu'_ ucap Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung.

"mau sampai kapan kau diam disitu? Ayo cepat turun" ucap Yunho yang langsung keluar bersamaan dengan Changmin. Jaejoong sendiri keluar paling terakhir "kemari, jangan jauh-jauh dariku" ucap Yunho yang langsung menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

"aku bisa jalan sendiri, aku bukan orang tua" rengek Jaejoong.

"hah kau ini berisik, ikuti saja" ucap Yunho.

"ayo, hyung. kita masuk" ucap Changmin yang berjalan lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh pasangan Yunjae.

Changmin, Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah sama-sama masuk kedalam masion besar milik Yoochun. Terlihat banyak orang yang lalu lalang dengan menggunakan pakaian pesta.

"Changmin-ah.." teriak Junsu dari keramaian.

"Pantat bebeeekkkkk…" seru Changmin yang langsung menghampiri Junsu dan langsung memeluknya.

"chukkae.. kau semakin tua saja" ucap Changmin mencubit pipi sahabatnya sejak di Senior High School.

"gomawooo… ah ini kenalkan, Park Yoochun dia adalah kekasihku" ucap Junsu yang menarik Yoochun untuk berdiri dekat dengannya.

"annyeong, Park Yoochun imnida" sapa Yoochun dengan ramah.

"annyeong Yoochun-shi" ucap Changmin tersenyum "aku juga membawa teman, kau kenalkan ini Jung Yunho dan yang dibelakangnya adalah Kim Jaejoong" tambah Changmin.

'_apa?! Kim Jaejoong?!' _tanya Junsu dan Yoochun dalam hatinya masing-masing.

"ya, Kim Jaejoong kenapa denganmu?" tanya Yunho yang bingung pada Jaejoong yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang punggungnya "ya kau ini kenapa" tanya Yunho lagi yang sedikit menarik lengan Jaejoong agar berdiri disampingnya.

"Joongie?" pekik Junsu dan Yoochun bersamaan ketika melihat sosok Jaejoong yang ada dihadapannya.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah Jaejoong bertemu dengan mantan kekasih yang kini menjadi kekasih sahabatnya (Kim Junsu)?

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : YUNCONDA IS MINE!**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…**

**Sebelumnyaaahhhh~**

"annyeong, Park Yoochun imnida" sapa Yoochun dengan ramah.

"annyeong Yoochun-shi" ucap Changmin tersenyum "aku juga membawa teman, kau kenalkan ini Jung Yunho dan yang dibelakangnya adalah Kim Jaejoong" tambah Changmin.

'_apa?! Kim Jaejoong?!' _tanya Junsu dan Yoochun dalam hatinya masing-masing.

"ya, Kim Jaejoong kenapa denganmu?" tanya Yunho yang bingung pada Jaejoong yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang punggungnya "ya kau ini kenapa" tanya Yunho lagi yang sedikit menarik lengan Jaejoong agar berdiri disampingnya.

"Joongie?" pekik Junsu dan Yoochun bersamaan ketika melihat sosok Jaejoong yang ada dihadapannya.

**Chapter 5~**

"Joongie?" pekik Junsu dan Yoochun bersamaan ketika melihat sosok Jaejoong yang ada dihadapannya.

"haaiiii…" sapa Jaejoong dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"kau bilang kau tidak bisa datang? Kenapa sekarang kau tiba-tiba ada disini bersama Changmin dan juga…"

"aku tidak tahu kalau mereka akan kemari" jawab Jaejoong seadanya.

"oh begitu, jadi kalian berdua saling mengenal"

"sebenarnya kami baru kenal bebrapa hari lalu, ini aku meminta Yunho hyung untuk menemaniku karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut, tapi dia meminta untuk mengajak Jaejoong juga" jawab Changmin.

"oohhh jadi begitu, kupikir kalian sudah lama kenal" jawab Junsu lagi.

Sementara Yunho, Changmin maupun Junsu tidak ada yang menyadari Jaejoong dan Yoochun beberapa kali saling memandang.

"Joongie-ah.. kau mau ikut aku kesana sebentar? Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu" ucap Junsu.

"kemana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"aku mau memamerkan sesuatu, Chunnie memberiku kado special mala mini" ucap Junsu senang tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Jaejoong.

"aku disini saja bersama mereka" ucap Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho dan Changmin yang tengah mengobrol.

"oohh baiklah, kalau begitu aku kesana dulu ya, ada yang harus aku temui, kalian nikmati saja hidangannya" ucap Junsu seraya tersenyum "ayo chagi" ucap Junsu lagi menarik lengan Yoochun yang masih memandangi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya memandang sendu melihat pasangan yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Yunho bingung melihat kearah pandangan Jaejoong "kau kenal dengan namja itu?" tambah Yunho.

"tidak, aku tidak kenal" ucap Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho serta Changmin dan memilih mendekati salah satu meja berisikan makanan.

"hyung, kenapa dengan anak itu?" tanya Changmin yang bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong.

"entahlah, kurasa dia mengenal namja yang berjiat lebar itu" jawab Yunho seadanya.

"berarti aku benar, jangan-jangan Jaejoong yang dimaksud Junsu yang waktu bercerita padaku benar dia" ucap Changmin lagi.

"apa maksudmu?"

"orang yang aku ceritakan di kantin tempo hari saat aku menanyakan nama Jaejoong, aku pernah bilang kan, kalau aku punya teman yang memiliki kekasih dan dulu mantan kekasih dari ekasihnya itu bernama Kim Jaejoong. menurutku, memang Jaejoongmu ada hubungan dengan namja tadi" jawab Changmin panjang lebar.

"apa iya? Masih banyak kan Jaejoong-Jaejoong lain?"

"iya memang banyak, tapi coba kau perhatikan raut wajahnya" ucap Changmin menuntun Yunho untuk melihat kearah Jaejoong yang tengah mengambil beberapa makanan dan memandang pada pasangan Yoosu "kau lihat kan dia melihat pada siapa?"

"kau benar juga.. memangnya kenapa bisa terjadi seperti itu?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"entahlah, Junsu tidak cerita apapun padaku" ucap Changmin menaik-turunkan pundaknya.

Sementara Junsu tengah berbincang dengan temannya yang lain, Yoochun masih saja terlihat gelisah dan sesekali melihat kearah lain untuk tidak terbawa oleh obrolan bersama Junsu dan temannya. Yoochun melihat kearah Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri sendiri didekat slah satu meja. Tidak ada Yunho maupun Changmin didekatnya, Yoochun langsung saja melepaskan rangkulan tangan Junsu yang masih bergelayut padanya.

"Chunnie, kau mau kemana?" tanya Junsu bingung melihat Yoochun melepaskan rangkulan tangannya.

"aku ingin kekamar mandi sebentar, aku akan kembali" jawab Yoochun bohong.

"oh, baiklah. Cepat kembali ya" ucap Junsu lagi dan Yochun hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian Yoochun meninggalkan Junsu beserta temannya dan memutar jalan kearah lain agar Junsu tidak curiga padanya. Yoochun masih saja berjalan dan terus mendekat pada Jaejoong dan..

"Joongie-ah, kenapa kau makan sendirian saja? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba datang dan menrangkul pinggang ramping Jaejoong membuat langkah Yoochun terhenti dijarak yang cukup jauh.

"a aku hanya disini kan? Tidak kemana-mana" jawab Jaejoong dengan ekspresi bingung dengan perilaku Yunho saat ini.

"jika kau ingin pergi, katakan padaku. Jangan menjauh begitu saja kau membuatku khawatir" ucap Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"kau kenpa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong yang semakin bingung.

"tidak apa-apa, ayo kita kembali pada Changmin" jawab Yunho berjalan merangkul pinggang Jaejoong yang hanya menurutinya pergi. Yunho sedikit melirik kebelakang dan melihat kearah Yoochun yang memandangi mereka berdua.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya berat dan kembali berjalan kearah Junsu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, meskipun dirinya sudah bersama Junsu saat ini, namun masih ada cinta yang terbawa oleh Jaejoong. salahkan dirinya yang menduakan Jaejoong dengan temannya sendiri. Memang awalnya Junsu menolak, namun Yoochun masih saja mengejarnya. Hingga akhirnya, rahasia mereka terbongkar didepan mata kepala Jaejoong sendiri.

-Flash Back-

"Chunnie, aku tidak mau terus seperti ini, aku takut Joongie mengetahuinya. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatanku dengan Joongie hanya karenamu" ucap Junsu yang kini sudah berada di sebuah sudut ruangan bersama Yoochun.

"kau tenang saja, aku akan meninggalkannya dengan perlahan dan aku akan bersamamu" ucap Yoochun meyakinkan.

"aku tidak mau, aku tidak bisa" ucap Junsu lagi.

"tapi aku mencintaimu aku-"

"lalu aku ini apa Yoochun-ah?" ucap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan Yoochun dan Junsu yang tengah berdebat "kau ternyata bermain dibelakangku dengan sahabatku sendiri?"

"Joongie-ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk merebut Yoochun darimu aku-"

"aku mengerti Suie, aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu padaku, karena aku tahu dialah yang brengsek" jawab Jaejoong tajam "dan kau Yoochun-ah, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi apapun antara kita" tambah Jaejoong dan berjalan menjauhi kedua orang tersebut dengan menyeka air matanya (SAKITNYA TUH DISINI).

"Joongie-ah.." ucap Junsu pelan dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

-Flash Back End-

BRUK!

"omo!" pekik Junsu yang hampir saja terjatuh akibat Yoochun tidak sengaja menabraknya "Chunnie-ah kau kenapa?" tanya Junsu bingung melihat wajah Yoochun.

"mianhae Suie aku tidak sengaja, aku merasa aku sedang tidak enak badan hari ini, aku pulang lebih dulu tidak apa-apa?"

"kau sakit? Masuk saja dulu kedalam" ucap Junsu yang langsung menuntun Yoochun.

"a ani, aku pulang saja, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Yoochun lagi seraya melepaskan tangan Junsu.

"ah.. ne.. gwaenchana" ucap Junsu lemas.

"kau jangan murung seperti itu, jika aku tidak merasa seperti ini, aku pasti akan disini menemanimu" ucap Yoochun membelai pipi Junsu.

Disisi lain, Jaejoong menatap miris mantan kekasihnya dan juga temannya tengah melakukan adegan mesra. Langsung saja Jaejoong memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain untuk mencegah airmata yang sudah menggenang turun ddengan mudah.

"Yuniie-ah, aku mau keluar sebentar, aku ingin menelfon ummaku" ucap Jaejoong langsung berjalan begitu saja.

"perlu aku temani?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"tidak usah, hanya sebentar" jawab Jaejoong lagi dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

Kembali ke Yoosu.

"aku pulang ne?" ucap Yoochun lagi mengusap kepala Junsu.

"ne.. kau hati-hati" ucap Junsu pelan dan dianggukan oleh Yoochun yang segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

Jaejoong terdiam bersandar pada tembok pagar kediaman Junsu dengan wajah murung, sesekali dia menendang-nendang kecil kerikil yang berada dekat dengan kakinya. Sekali lagi Jaejoong menghela nafasnya sekaligus untuk menghilangkan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba datang. Bohong Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menelfon ummanya, tapi lebih untuk menghindari matanya melihat kearah pasangan yang membuat matanya terasa iritasi.

SREK SREK

Mendengar langkah seseorang dengan cepat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya. Namun dengan cepat Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengambil handphone ketika melihat Yoochun yang keluar.

"Joongie?" panggil Yoochun ketika melihat Jaejoong yang tengah asik dengan handphonenya.

"oh? Kau?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah yang dibuat pura-pura tidak mengetahui bahwa Yoochun berada disana bersamanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak masuk kedalam?" tanya Yoochun membuka pembicaraan.

"aku hanya sedang berusaha menghubungi ummaku tapi masih tidak mendapat jawaban" jawab Jaejoong tanpa melihat kearah Yoochun.

"bagaimana kabar Kim ahjumma?" tanya Yoochun dengan ragu.

"baik" jawab Jaejoong singkat "aku kedalam dulu" tambahnya yang langsung meninggalkan Yoochun begitu saja.

Yoochun hanya diam memandang punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauhinya _'aku tahu kau menghindariku kan, Joongie?' _ucap Yoochun dalam hati.

.

.

"Yuunie.." seru Jaejoong dengan wajah dibuat sebiasa mungkin.

"bagaimana kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"aku tidak jadi menghubungi umma, ponselku tidak ada sinyal" bohong Jaejoong.

"oh begitu, lalu kapan kau harus pulang?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"kita belum terlalu lama disini, tidak enak dengan Junsu, mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi baru aku akan pulang" jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

"Joongie-ah kemana saja kau?" tanya Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong Yunho dan Juga Changmin yang tentunya sudah bersama kekasih keduanya (makanan).

"aku tadi habis mencoba menelfon umma sebentar diluar" ucap Jaejoong bohong.

"oh begitu.."

"lalu Yoochun kemana aku tidak melihatnya" ucap Jaejoong karena tidak ada bahasan lain.

"Chunnie tadi pulang, dia bilang tidak enak badan, memangnya kau tidak bertemu dengannya diluar?"

"oh.. itu, aku melihat seseorang keluar tapi aku kira bukan dia" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah yang sedikit gugup.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya" ucap Yunho memotong "ayo Joongie" tambahnya dan langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong tanpa persetujuan.

"kita mau kemana Yun?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" ucap Yunho yang masih saja menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"mereka kenapa?" tanya Changmin bingung seraya memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"entahlah aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Junsu tanpa mengalihka pandangannya dari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho masih menarik lengan Jaejoong hingga jarak yang cukup jauh dari Changmin dan Junsu. Kemudian Yunho membalikan tubuhnya menghadap pada Jaejoong.

"sebenarnya apa hubunganmy dengan Yoochun itu? Tanya Yunho langsung.

"aku tidak ada hubungan apapun" ucp Jaejoong bohong.

"jangan berbohong padaku, kau mengenalnya kan? Dia adalah mantan kekasihmu kan?" tanya Yunho seolah-olah tahu segalanya.

"tahu dari mana soal itu?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan bingung.

"tidak perlu kau tahu aku bisa mengetahui hal ini dari mana, kau bisa bilang padaku untuk menemanimu kan? Tidak perlu kau melihat kearah mereka yang hanya membuatmu sakit hati" ucap Yunho mengingatkan.

"kau tidak perlu berbicara hal itu padaku, kau tidak tahu apa-apa Yun" ucap Jaejong tajam.

"aku tahu dari cara kau menatapnya"

"kau tidak tahu apa-apa dan jangan campuri urusanku yang satu ini" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah kesal dan langsung meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja.

"kau mau kemana?"

"aku mau pulang" jawab Jaejoong singkat dan masih berjalan.

"kau harus pulang denganku" ucap Yunho yang langsung mengikuti Jaejoong.

"tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Jaejoong yang terus berjalan melewati Junsu dan Changmin.

"aku pulang lebih dulu ya, aku harus menemaninya pulang" ucap Yunho yang terlihat panic.

"kenapa tidak pulang denganku saja?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"aniyo, tidak terimakasih, aku akan pulang bersma Joongie saja" jawab Yunho dengan cepat "Junsu-shi mianhae aku harus pulang duluan" ucap Yunho dengan sopan.

"ne gwaenchana, aku titip temanku padamu ne?" ucap Junsu tersenyum.

"ne, kalau begitu aku permisi" jawab Yunho dan langsung berjalan cepat mengikuti Jaejoong yang sudah lebih dulu keluar.

.

.

Yunho masih terus mengikuti Jaejoong yang sudah beberapa kali mengusap lengannya karena merasa dingin. Yunho sendiri masih berjalan dengan santai dengan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celana. Jaejoong mulai menghentikan jalannya tepat disebuah halte, Yunho masih saja mengikuti dan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong yang tidak menengokan kepalanya sama sekali, seolah tidak ada siapaun didekatnya.

"aku tahu perasaanmu saat ini, dulu juga aku pernah mengalaminya" ucap Yunho menatap lurus kedepan.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab hanya diam dan mengelus-elus tubuhnya untuk menghantarkan hangat.

"memang menyakitkan jika seperti itu, tapi mau dikata apa? bahkan semenjak kejadian itu aku hanya bisa mempermainkan perasaan orang lain yang dekat denganku" ucap Yunho yang masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Jaejoong "jika sudah seperti itu, bcobalah kau buktikan bahwa kau sudah tidak memikirkannya, kau bisa mncari yang lebih baik dari pada dirinya, mungkin saja itu bisa membuatnya menyesal telah meninggalkanmu" ucap Yunho lagi dan menatap Jaejoong "kau dengar aku tidak?"

"tidak, bicara saja sana dengan tembok" jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"tidak ada tembok disini"

"kau berisik" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung berdiri ketika melihat bis datang.

Jaejoong langsung masuk kedalam bis dan Yunho masih saja membuntutinya, suatu pemandangan yang tidak biasa melihat Yunho yang kini berbalik membuntuti Jaejoong.

Didalam bia, Yunho dan Jaejoong masih sama-sama diam tidak berbicara apapun salah satu barisan dengan posisi Jaejoong yang duduk menghadap pada jendela dan memejamkan matanya. Sesekali Yunho meliriknya sekilas, dan memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang terlelap dengan dengan damai namun tidak sepenuhnya tertidur. Yunho kembali melihat kearah depan untuk memastikan bahwa jalan yang akan dilalui selanjutnya tidak terlewat.

PUK

Yunho langsung menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja bersandar kebahunya, terlihat dari wajahnya Jaejoong sudah mulai terlelap dan tidak sadar bahwa kini dirinya sudah tidur bersandar pada bahu Yunho Yunho sedikit membenarkan posisi kepala Jaejoong dengan perlahan agar dapat bersandar dengan nyaman. Seulas senyum terpancar jelas dari bibir manis Yunho kala melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan wajah seperti seorang anak kecil.

.

.

Bis mulai berhenti tepat didepan sebuah halte yang akan menjadi perjalanan selanjtnya.

"Joongie-ah.. ireona.. kita sudah sampai, ayo turun" ucap Yunho mengguncangkan lengan Jaejoong.

"ngg?" lenguh Jaejoong dan membuka matanya kemudian kembali menegakan tubuhnya.

"ayo kita rurun sebelum bisnya berangkat lagi" ucap Yunho yang langsung bangkit dan menarik lengan Jaejoong agar berdiri dan kemudian menggandengnya keluar dari bis.

Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama berjalan beriringan namun tidak saling berdekatan. Jaejoong masih saja diam dan mengelus tubuhnya.

"kau kedinginan?" tanya Yunho.

"ani" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"jangan berbohong, lihat pipimu itu sdah memerah" ucap Yunho yang melihat rona merah pada pipi Jaejoong yang timbul akibat cuaca dingin.

"aku tidak apa-apa, jangan pedulikan aku" ucap Jaejoong yang masih saja terus berjalan.

"jika kau sakit bagaimana?" tanya Yunho.

"itu bukan urusanmu, bukankah jika aku sakit itu bagus, kau tidak akan merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku kan?"

"kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu lagi? Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan berusaha aku janji, sudahlah jangan mengkait-kaitkan masalah ini dengan yang lainnya" ucap Yunho sedikit kesal.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan masih saja terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Yunho.

"mungkin aku juga harus sedikit sabar dengan sikapnya" gumam Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong masih terus berjalan dengan merenggangkan kaki-kakinya yang terasa pegal. Masih tidak ada kata-kata yang Jaejoong ucapkan, moodnya sudah berantakan sejak dirumah Junsu tadi. Yunho dengan sabar masih mengikuti Jaejoong sedikit dibelakangnya.

"kau lelah?" tanya Yunho dan masih tidak disahuti oleh Jaejoong "cepat naik kepunggungku" ucap Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong dan berjongkok didepannya.

"tidak perlu, aku bisa jalan sendiri" jab Jaejoong ketus dan kembali melanjukan jalannya membiarkan Yunhoyang terbengong berjongkok dibelakangnya.

"tunggu dulu" ucap Yunho yang langsung mengejar Jaejoong dan kembali menahan tangannya "apa yang ebenarnya kau inginkan? Kau marah padaku atau apa?" tanya Yunho bingung dan Jaejoong masih diam menatapnya dengan nyalang "aku harus apa agar kau behenti keras kepala? Kupikir kau itu hanya menyebalkan, ternyata jika sudah seperti ini kau itu keras kepala tahu?"

"jika kau tidak suka, kau bisa pergi, untuk apa mengikutiku" ucap Jaejoong yang mendorong Yunho agar menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"kau itu memang benar-benar" Yunho langsung kembali menahan lengan Jaejoong dan menariknya agar menempel pada punggungnya kemudian langsung menggendongnya.

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" pekik Jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho.

"ya! diam sebentar bisa tidak?! masih bagus aku mau menggendongmu! Bagaimana jika kakimu bunting ditengah jalan akibat kelelahan dan tidak ada yang mau menolongmu?!" ucap Yunho kasar karena menahan peruh pada rambutnya yang dijambak oleh Jaejoong.

"turunkan aku sekarang juga!"

"tidak akan" jawab Yunho singkat dan masih melangkahkan kakinya.

Jaejoong langsung diam memandang Yunho dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan dan berhenti menjambak rambut Yunho, dengan perlahan tangannya turun untuk berpegangan pada pundak Yunho. Yunho terus berjalan tidak tahu bahwa orang yang sedang digendongnya tengah menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : YUNCONDA IS MINE!**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…**

**Sebelumnyaaahhhh~**

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" pekik Jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho.

"ya! diam sebentar bisa tidak?! masih bagus aku mau menggendongmu! Bagaimana jika kakimu bunting ditengah jalan akibat kelelahan dan tidak ada yang mau menolongmu?!" ucap Yunho kasar karena menahan peruh pada rambutnya yang dijambak oleh Jaejoong.

"turunkan aku sekarang juga!"

"tidak akan" jawab Yunho singkat dan masih melangkahkan kakinya.

Jaejoong langsung diam memandang Yunho dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan dan berhenti menjambak rambut Yunho, dengan perlahan tangannya turun untuk berpegangan pada pundak Yunho. Yunho terus berjalan tidak tahu bahwa orang yang sedang digendongnya tengah menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

**Chapter 6~**

Sedikit demi sedikit Jaejoong mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Yunho untuk menghantarkan hawa hangat yang keluar dari tubuh Yunho, Yunho sendiri masih berjalan dengan menggendong Jaejoong dipunggungnya. Sedikit senyum terulas pada bibir hatinya tersebut, ketika merasakan sebuah kepala bersandar pada punggungnya.

"kau mengantuk?" tanya Yunho tanpa menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah berada dekat dengan rumah Jaejoong.

"hm.."gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"tidurlah, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah" ucap Yunho lagi.

"hm.." segera Jaejoong memejamkan matanya tanpa sadar sebuah senyum ikut terukir pada bibir cherrynya.

Yunho mulai berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah Jaejoong, dengan cepat menekan bell sebanyak tiga kali dan kembali menahan bokong Jaejoong agar tidak merosot.

"tunggu sebentar" teriak appa Kim dari dalam.

CLEK

"oh? Yunho-ah? ada apa dengan Joongie?" tanya appa Kim melihat Jaejoong dalam gendongan Yunho.

"gwaenchana ahjusshi, dia hanya lelah berjalan dan mengantuk tadi, jadi aku menggendongnya" jawab Yunho dengan senyuman khasnya.

"o oh, ayo cepat-cepat bawa masuk, bisa-bisa punggungmu sakit jika terus menggendongnya" ucap appa Kim enuntun Yunho masuk dan mengunci kembali pintunya.

"dimana kamar Joongie, ahjusshi?" tanya Yunho membalikan badannya.

"kamarnya ada disebelah sana" ucap appa Kim menunjuk sebuah kamar yang pintunya terbuka sedikit.

"ne, gomawo" jawab Yunho dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar yang ditunjuk tadi.

KRIEETTT

Yunho mendorong sedikit pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan kakinya dan mulai berjalan masuk mendekati ranjang Jaejoong. kemudian dengan perlahan Yunho meletakan tubuh Jaejoong, membuka sepatunya dan merenggangkan ikat pinggangnya.

"hm? Apa yang kau lakukan.." gumam Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menahan tangan Yunho yang masih memegang ikat pinggangnya "kau mau mencoba untuk memperkosaku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan seringai yang tiba-tiba muncil.

"pikiranmu itu kotor sekali" ucap Yunho mengetuk kepala Jaejoong dan kemudian berkacak pinggang "bisa-bisanya kau sehabis bergalau ria malah memikirkan hal semacam itu, otakmu itu sebenarnya terbuat dari apa huh?"

"lalu kenapa kau memegang ikat pinggangku? Bukankah itu berarti kau mau melakukan sesuatu denganku?" tanya Jaejoong yang memposisikan tubuhnya agar duduk.

"enak saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan orang yang masih memiliki perasaan pada orang lain" ucap Yunho melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"aku tidak memiliki perasaan pada orang lain, pada siapa huh?" elak Jaejoong dengan nada sombong.

"Yoochun-Yoochun itu namja yang berjidat lebar itu"

"kau cemburu yaaaaaa" ledek Jaejoong dengan memasang wajah yang menyebalkan bagi Yunho dan menunjuk pada dirinya.

"wajahmu itu jangan dibuat sok imut, itu menggelikan" ucap Yunho menunjuk-nunjuk kening Jaejoong.

"jangan suka menunjuk keningku, nanti aku bodoh" ucap Jaejoong menampik tangan Yunho.

"kasar sekali jadi orang, hey dengar. Namja mana yang mau denganmu? jika tingkahmu seperti anak kecil" ucap Yunho lagi.

"kau kan mau denganku?"

"huh? PD DAHSYAT" ucap Yunho mengikuti kata-kata Jaejoong yang pernah dilontarkan padanya.

"jangan meniru ucapanku!" bentak Jaejoong.

"terserah padaku, mulut-mulut siapa?"

"kau.."

"yang bicara siapa?"

"kau juga.."

"lalu siapa yang berhak bicara?"

"kau juga.." ucap Jaejoong semakin pelan "sudahlah sudah aku mengalah, terserah gunakan saja mulutmu itu hingga robek"

"Joongie jangan berkata kasar pada Yunho" ucap umma Kim yang masuk dengan membawakan segelas jus "Yunho, kau pasti lelah, kau minum dulu ini" ucap umma Kim memberikan segelas jus pada Yunho.

"oh, gomawo ahjumma" ucap Yunho menerima gelas tersebut dengan sopan.

"untukku mana umma?" tanya Jaejoong yang iri pada Yunho.

"kau bisa ambil dibelakang, Yunho kan sudah menggendongmu sampai kesini" ucap umma Kim yang sifatnya hampir 11-12 dengan Jaejoong.

"ya sudah, kalau begitu umma saja yang memberinya perhatian dan menikah dengannya supaya orang memanggil umma phedopil"

"uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Yunho yang tengah meminum jus sambil memperhatikan debat antara anak dan umma itu langsung menyemburkan jus yang ada dimulutnya hingga tidak sengaja mengenai Jaejoong "uhuk! Mmhh!" Yunho langsung menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan padakuuuuuu ini menjijikan" rengek Jaejoong yang mengangkat tangannya sebatas bahu memperhatikan bajunya dan juga mengusap pipinya dnegan kasar yang terkena jus.

"ah mianhae, aku tersedak.. uhuk! Uhuk!" ucap Yunho yang langsung menaruh gelas tersebut dan langsungmembantu Jaejoong untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"Joongie-ah, kau ganti baju saja sana" ucap umma Kim santai.

"ummaaaaa kenapa dia tidak dimarahi sih?!"

"salahmu sendiri mengatai umma" ucap umma Kim yang langsung saja melenggang pergi dengan cuek.

"umma…" rengek Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas "ya! jangan sentuh aku" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai sensi karena kelakuan Yunho dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"haaahhh memalukan sekali" ucap Yunho yang kembali melanjutkan minumnya dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan gerutuan Jaejoong dari dalam kamar mandi.

"ini menjijiman! Lengket semua!" teriak Jaejoong dalam kamar mandi.

Dengan santai Yunho mengambil handphonenya dan mulai mengutak atik menuliskan sebuah pesan.

_To: Food Monster_

_Hey monster, jemput sekarang aku diruamh Jaejoong, tanggung jawab untuk memulangkanku_

Tidak lama, pesan singkat langsung masuk kedalam handphonnya.

_From: Food Monster_

_Ok, aku akan menjemputmu dan memulangkanmu keakhirat, hyung hahaha_

Seketika wajah aejoong berubah menjadi kesal dan mengutak-atik handphonenya dengan kasar.

_To: Food Monster_

_Aku yang akan memulangkanmu lebih dulu! Cepat jemput aku atau aku akan mengadukanmu pada Kyuhyun karena sudah meminta Joongieku_

_From: Food Monster_

_Andwae! Jika berani kau mengatakannya pada kyuhyun nanti dia bisa marah padaku sampai berminggu-minggu dan aku tidak mau, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Kau tunggulah_

Yunho kemudia menyunggingkan senyumannya setelah berhasil mengancam Changmin agar mau menjemputnya kembali, kemudian Yunho langsung memasukan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku.

.

.

"ini memalukan baru kali ini aku disembur" gerutu Jaejoong yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk dipinggangnya dan sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil "kamana dia?" tanya Jaejoong bingung yang tidak melihat Yunho lagi didalam kamarnya "uummmaaaaaaa" jerit Jaejoong seraya berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"jangan berteriak seperti itu, nanti tetangga dengar Joongie" tegur umma Kim yang tengah asik menyeruput tehnya.

"Yunnie kemana? Apa dia sudah pulang?"

"iya tadi dia sudah pulang, dia bilang besok harus kembali bekerja, baru saja temannya yang jangkung menjempunya" ucap umma Kim menyeruput kembali tehnya "memangnya kau kenapa mencarinya? Sudah begitu dengan keadaan seperti itu. Berniat untuk menggodanya, eoh?" tanya umma Kim meledek "sana cepat pakai bajumu"

Jaejoong hanya menuruti perkataan sang umma dengan wajah yang super BT _'gagal sudah aku menggoda Yunnieku'_ gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sementara ditempat lain, Yunho sudah dengan santai duduk didalam mobil Changmin yang sebelumnya dia ancam untuk menjemputnya. Changmin hanya memasang wajah murung akibat terpaksa memutar arah.

"kenapa wajahmu itu? Tidak suka menjemputku lagi?" dengus Yunho seraya memperhatikan Changmin.

"ani, aku hanya kesal saja" ucap Changmin seraya memasukan sepotong kue kedalam mulutnya.

"itu sama saja.. ya, kau dapat kue itu dari mana? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku ingin mampir ketoko kue?"

"siapa bilang aku membelinya, aku membawanya dari rumah Junsu, lumayan, daripada aku harus beli, ada yang gratis kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan?" ucap Changmin tanpa dosa ditambah dengan cengirannya.

"dasar kau ini, tidak bisa kalau tidak meninggalkan makanan, malu pada dirimu, kau itu seorang dokter dan kerjaanmu adalah merawat orang. Masa hal seperti ini saja kau tidak mau mengeluarkan sedikit uangmu?" ucap Yunho yang merasa jengkel.

"kalau masalah ini beda lagi, hyung. uangku selalu habis akibat Kyuhyun meminta yang macam-macam, bukan maksudku tidak iklas membelikannya, tapi aku jadi tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli kekasih keduaku" ucap Changmin memelas.

"ooooo… jadi kau mengeluh kalau kan tidak bisa membeli makanan karena kau habiskan untuknya? Ooohhh ternyata kau ingin aku adukan hahaha"

"andwae!" jika kau berani mengadukanku dengannya, akan aku turuni kau disini!" bentak Changmin.

"berani kau menurunkanku, aku benar-benar akan mengadukannya" ucap Yunho santai.

"susah jika sudah berdebat denganmu" ucap Changmin malas.

"aku mau tanya sesuatu"

"apa?"

"temanmu yang waktu itu kau ceritakan itu Junsu?"

"cerita yang mana? Aku lupa" ucap Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"yang saat di kantin belum lama ini kau bilang, temanmu itu memiliki kekasih, tapi mantan kekasih dari kekasihnya itu bernama Kim Jaejoong. Apa Jaejoong itu adalah Joongie?"

"kau memanggilnya Joongie? Hahaha lucu sekali hyung panggilanmu itu"

"aku bertanya ini serius, aku melihat dari gelagat Jaejoong dan namja berjidat lebar itu berbeda. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakannya"

"hah, jangan seperti paranoid, mungki saja itu lain"

"tapi kurasa tidak, tadi aku melihat Joongie memandangi mereka berdua, seperti ada yang dia sembunyikan dariku. Tapi saat aku bertanya dia justru marah padaku, maka dari itu aku pulang lebih dulu"

"jadi kau dan Jaejoong pulang lebih dulu karena masalah itu?" tanya Changmin menghentikan ucapannya sejenak "jelas dia marah, coba sekarang kau pikir, irang mana yang mau masalah pribadinya ada yang mengungkit-ungkit? Terlebih orang yang mengungkit itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya?"

"tapi kan aku ini… hah sudahlah lupakan" ucap Yunho malas dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"cobalah kau buat dia untuk tidak terus memikirkan Yoochun itu"

"entahlah, aku bisa berbuat apa"

"kurasa dia adalah orang yang sangat sensitif, jadi kau coba untuk tidak mengungkit masalah yang akan menyulut emosinya"

"hnn"

"kau dengar aku tidak? aku kesal setiap kali aku memberimu sbuah masukan, pasti saja kau sellu bergumam, sudahlah jangan curhat apapun lagi padaku" ucap Changmin yang ikut kesal.

Yunho tidak ambil pusing dengan Changmin yang memasang wajah kesal namun tetap fokus pada jalan, dirinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'_haruskah aku membuatnya melupakan namja itu?' _ucap Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"gomawooooo" ucap Yunho seraya keluar dari mobil Changmin.

"ne" jawab Changmin singkat tanpa melihat pada Yunho.

"ya, kau masih kesal padaku, eoh? Kau bisanya hanya komentar, padahal kau juga sesitif"

"sudahlah, masuk sana aku mau pulang, aku lelah" ucap Changmin mengusir Yunho dengan tidak sopan.

"ok, kau hati-hati ya Minnie" ledek Yunho dengan menirukan suara Kyuhyun.

"jangan pernah menirukan suara Kyunnieku, kau sama sekali tidak pantas, malah terlihat seperti namja jadi-jadian, hyung" sungut Changmin yang langsung menekan tombol jendela agar naik.

"ya! hati-hati jika menutup kacanya!" pekik Yunho yang tidak didengarkan oleh Changmin yang justru langsung melajukan mobilnya.

"dasar dokter gila" sungut Yunho balik dan berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

CLEK

"aku pulang" ucap Yunho yang langsung saja masuk kedalam rumah.

"Yuuunn.. kau kemana saja? Baru saja Joongie menelfon" ucap umma Jung menghampiri appa Jung yang tengah duduk bersantai diruang tamu.

"dia menelfon? Ada apa?" tanya Yunho bingun seraya mendudukan tubuhnya dan merenggangkan dasinya.

"dia bilang, jika kau sudah pulang, suruh untuk menelfonnya balik. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungimu tapi tidak ada jawaban"

"ah.. handphoneku mati.." ucap Yunho berbohong, padahal handphone sengaja silent dan tidak bergetar.

" ya sudah, kau istirahatlah dulu. Atau mau makan?"

"aniyo.. aku sudah makan tadi aku mau langsung ke kamar saja"

"kau tadi pergi kemana saja bersama Joongie?" tanya appa Jung menutup buku bacaannya.

"kami tidak pergi berdua, tapi berama Changmin juga, Changmin memintaku untuk menemaninya pergi keacara temannya" jawab Yunho santai.

"kupikir kau pergi dengan Joongie hanya berdua, aku jadi ingat saat malam mingguan bersama ummamu" ucap appa Jung tersenyum nakal apada umma Jung.

"yeobo, apa yang kau katakan, disini ada YUnho" ucap umma Jung dengan wajah yang tersipu malu.

"hah, silahkanlah kalian bernostalgila, aku mau istirahat" ucap Yunho yang langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya.

BRUK

Yunho langsung membantingkan tubuhnya pada ranjang king size miliknya. Langsung saja Yunho merogoh kantung celananya dan membuka handphone yang terdapat beberapa panggilan dan juga pesan singkat.

"baru saja aku pulang kau sudah mencariku" ucap Yunho yang langsung mendial nomor dengan nama Kim Jaejoong.

'_yeoboseyo.. Yuniie-ah. kenapa kau pulang tanpa memberitahuku?" _ucap Jaejoong dari seberang ketika telfon Yunho telah tersambung.

"untuk apa kau bilang padamu? Sudah cukup aku bilang pada Kim ahjumma, kau juga sibuk dengan acara mandimu kan?"

"_kau ini, setidaknya kau berteriak atau apalah untuk mengatakan kau akan pulang"_

"masalah seperti itu saja kau perdebatkan, cepat apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

"_tadinya aku mau menggodamu, tap sayangnya kau sudah pulang hahaha"_

TUUUTTTT

Telfon langsung terputus ketika Yunho dengan sengaja memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

"apa-apaan dia, menyuruhku untuk menelfon hanya karena itu?! Yang benar saja. Ada manusia dengan otak udang seperti dia" gerutu Yunho pada handphonenya. Namun tidak lama kemudian sebuah panggilan kembali masuk.

"ya apa?!" tanya Yunho dengan kesal.

'_kenapa kau matikan telfonnya?!"_

"untuk apa aku meladenimu, huh? Kau menyuruhku untuk menelfonmu hanya untuk mendengarkan ocehan tidak penting yang keluar dari mulutmu begitu?"

"_aniyo.. ada lagi yang ingin aku katakan padamu, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya"_

"apa?" jawab Yunho singkat.

"_kau pernah mencoba yang namanya telfon sex?"_

"ya! kau ini kalau bertanya jangan yang aneh-aneh! Mana mungkin aku pernah melakukannya! Yang benar saja! Kau ikir aku sudah gila?!" bentak Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"_jangan marah begitu, aku kan hanya bertanya apa kau sudah pernah mencobanya apa belum. Kau mau tahu tdak seperti apa?" _ucap Jaejoong yang mulai memancing.

"jangan katakan kau sering melakukannya" ucap Yunho datar.

"_aku tidak pernah melakukannya" _jawab Jaejoong santai _"aku hanya pernah melihatnya disebuah film dewasa"_

"astagaaaa… tidak bisakah otakmu itu terlepas dari yang namanya pikiran mesum huh?!"

"_hah, itu belum seberapa. Kau belum pernah kan yang namanya menonton video porno? Hahaha ayo mengaku saja"_

"jangan katakan kalau kau pernah menontonnya?" tanya Yunho mencoba menyudutkan Jaejoong.

'_bahkan aku sering menontonnya, selagi tidak ada yang melihat" _jawab Jaejoong santai dan membuat Yunho seketika terkejut.

"akan aku adukan ini pada ummamu ya!" bentak Yunho langsung.

"_awas saja jika kau berani melakukannya, aku akan mengatakan ini pada ummaku bahwa kau sudah-"_

"jangan katakan itu, itu memalukan" potong Yunho yang mengerti arah ucapan Jaejoong.

"_ok, aku tidak akan mengatakannya, tapi kau harus turuti kata kataku" _ucap Jaejoong mutlak.

"baiklah, cepat kau tuntaskan bicaramu" ucap Yunho malas.

'_ok, coba kau relaxkan tubuhmu.. kau bayangkan aku ada didekatmu.. bayangkan aku sedang mendekatimu tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun.. kau sentuh dank au remas selangkanganmu.. bayangkan kau itu aku yang melakukannya" _ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang dibuat sesexy mungkin.

"itu tidak berpengaruh" ucap Yunho datar.

"_ya! bagaimana kau bisa seperti itu?! Kau kelainan ya?!" _bentak Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah jengkel _"aku malas bicara denganmu" _ucap Jaejoong akhirnya dan langsung menutup telfon secara sepihak.

"hah, dasar menyebalkan" ucap Yunho melempar handphonenya kearah bantal dan langsung bergulung bersama gulingnya.

.

.

Pagi-pgi Yunho sudah berada di ruangannya dan tengah memeriksa beberapa laporan pemeriksaan yang terimpan diatas mejanya. Dengan seksama Yunho mengecek perkembangan yang terjadi pada pasiennya.

CLEK

"Yuuunnnn…" pekik Jaejoong yang langsung masuk saja.

"ya?! bisa kau ketuk dlu pintunya?" dengus Yunho.

"kau sedang apa? umma menyuruhku untuk membawakan sarapan untukmu" celoteh Jaejoong seraya mendudukan tubuhnya disebarng meja Yunho.

"aku tidak lapar, aku sudah sarapan" jawab Yunho datar dan masih memeriksa laporannya.

"pokoknya mau tidak mau ya kau harus memakannya. Sama saja kau tidak menghargai buatanku" ucap Jaejoong menaruh sebuah tas kecil.

"kalau aku tidak mau ya tidak mau, jangan paksa aku" ucap Yunho malas.

"kau ahat" ucap Jaejoong pelan membuat Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Jaejoong "aku sudah berusaha membuatnya untukmu.. dan kau tidak mau memakannya?" tanya Jaejoong pelan membuat Yunho terdiam "kalau begitu aku buang saja" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya dan mengambil kembali tas kecilnya.

"jangan dibuang, masih banyak orang yang membutuhkan makan, lebih baik kau berikan saja pada mereka" ucap Yunho mengingatkan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"terserah kau saja!" bentak Jaejoong dan beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu dengan wajah yang seperti hampir menangis.

"ya ya tunggu sini berikan padaku" ucap Yunho mengalah dan mengikuti Jaejoong.

"tidak usah!" bentak Jaejoong lagi dan langsung membuka pintu.

"jangan marah begitu, wajahmu akan jelek jika menangis.. ayo kemari, temani aku untuk makan" ucap Yunho lembut menuntun Jaejoong.

"kau benar akan memakannya?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"ya, asalkan kau menemaniku, dan membantuku untuk menghabiskannya" ucap Yunho yang menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk ditempatnya.

"sini biar aku yang buka" ucap Yunho mengambil tas kecil yang pegang Jaejoong dan membukanya "woooaahhh ini terlihat enak" ucap Yunho girang membuat Jaejoong menghirup kembali ingus yang hampir meluncur dari hidungnya.

"jangan berbohong" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memelas.

"aku tidak bohong, kau suapi aku ya" ucap Yunho berusaha untuk menghibur dan kembali ke kursinya.

"ok baiklaaahhhh" ucap Jaejoong langsung mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai mengambil telur gulung "buka mulutmu" ucap Jaejoong menyodorkan sepotong telur gulung dan Yunho langsung membuka mulutnya.

"hhhnnnggg" gumam Yunho saat telur gulung itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"enak bukan?" tanya Jaejoong seraya tersenyum "aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuat ini sendirian. Kupikir kau belum makan, jadi aku buatkan" ucap Jaejoong seraya mengambil telur gulung lagi.

"hng.. seharusnya kau bertanya dulu padaku kalau kau mau membuatkan sesuatu" ucap Yunho setelah menelan telur gulungnya.

"lain kali kau cukup sarapan sedikit dirumahmu, nanti aku yang akan membawakan sarapan kesini" ucap Jaejoong lagi menyodorkan telur gulungnya.

"kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini terus" ucap Yunho lagi kemudian memakan kembali telur gulung yang diberikan Jaejoong.

"aku akan terus mencoba untuk menjadi istri yang baik kelak" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum dengan manis kearah Yunho membuat Yunho terhanyut dan ikut tersenyum lembut meskipun dimulutnya penuh.

Perlahan Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut dan menyibakan sedikit poninya. Setelah menelan telur gulung dimulutnya, Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit kearah Jaejoong yang terpaku karena perlakukan lembut Yunho. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai memejamkan matanya. Bibir berbentuk hati itu bertemu dengan bibir cherry didepannya, kemudian Yunho memagut lembut bibir tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan.

CLEK

Pintu ruangan Yunho terbuka dan menampakan seseorang yang terlihat terkejut dengan pemandanganya dihadapannya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ucap orang itu dengan wajah bingung tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Siapa orang itu?

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : YUNCONDA IS MINE!**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…**

**Sebelumnyaaahhhh~**

Perlahan Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut dan menyibakan sedikit poninya. Setelah menelan telur gulung dimulutnya, Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit kearah Jaejoong yang terpaku karena perlakukan lembut Yunho. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai memejamkan matanya. Bibir berbentuk hati itu bertemu dengan bibir cherry didepannya, kemudian Yunho memagut lembut bibir tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan.

CLEK

Pintu ruangan Yunho terbuka dan menampakan seseorang yang terlihat terkejut dengan pemandanganya dihadapannya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ucap orang itu dengan wajah bingung tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

**Chapter 7~**

Seketika Yunho langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong, Jaejoong sendiri langsung menengok kearah belakangnya.

"ya Changmin-ah! bisa kan kalau kau tidak sembarang membuka pintu?!" bentak Yunho dengan wajah yang gelagapan.

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Ini dirumah sakit, sadar hyung" ucap Changmin mengingatkan.

"Changmin hyung, kau mau ini?" tanya Jaejoong mengangkat kotak bekalnya seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"apa itu? Telur gulung ya?" tanya Changmin mendekati Jaejoong dan lupa sudah dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi ketika bertemu dengan kekasihnya "wooaaahhh Jaejoong-ah, ini kelihatan enak.. aku minta ne?"

"ini ambil saja" ucap Jaejoong menawarkan dan Changmin langsung mengambil salah satu telur gulung.

"ya! itu milikku! Enak saja" ucap Yunho merebut telur gulung dari tangan Changmin.

"ya hyung aku hanya ingin satu, kau itu pelit sekali"

"Yunnie-ah, kenapa kau seperti itu? Biarkan saja Changmin hyung memakannya" ucap Jaejoong menengahi.

"kau tidak tahu saja kalau sudah memakan sesuatu, dia pasti akan menghabiskannya, berikan padaku" ucap Yunho yang langsung mengambil kotak bekal dari tangan Jaejoong.

"hyung…. aku minta sedikit sajaaaa aku belum sarapaaannn" rengek Changmin.

"tidak, enak saja, ini mulikku" ucap Yunho tidak terima.

"Yuuuuunnnnn…" panggil Jaejoong wajah juteknya.

"ne.. aku beri kau satu saja, ingat satu saja" ucap Yunho murung.

Tapi yang terjadi setelah beberapa menit Yunho meletakan kotak bekalnya dimeja, hampir semua telur gulung yang dibawakan oleh Jaejoong dihabiskan oleh Changmin. Dan kini, Yunho hanya diam melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah malas.

"sebaiknya pagi hari kau tidak usah keruanganku untuk mengajakku sarapan jika seperti ini jadinya" dengus Yunho.

"tidak apa-apa Yunnie.. memang kenapa?"

"memang kenapa? Kau lihat kan dia menghabiskannya? Itu kan miliku" uap Yunho yang masih tidak terima.

"kau bilang sudah sarapan tadi, tidak mungkin kan kalau kau menghabiskannya semua?"

"hng, benar itu, kalau kau sudah tidak sanggup maka, aku siap menampungnya" ucap Changmin tanpa dosa.

"tetap saja, dia membawakannya untukku kan? Lalu kau siapa?" ucap Yunho yang semakin jengkel.

"ya hyung, biaanya kan aku selalu kesini untuk mengajakmu sarapan atau minum saja, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku kesini diwaktu yang menurutku tepat untuk makan gratis" ucap Changmin menunjukkan cengirannya.

"tapi sekarang peurutmu sudah kenyang kan? Jadi sekarang tinggalkan tempat ini" ucap Yunho ketus.

"baik-baik aku akan keluar, hehe" ucap Changmin bangkit dari kursi sebelah Jaejoong "Jaejoong-ah, gomawo untuk telur gulungnya. Itu enak sekali" tambah Changmin seraya tersenyum.

"kalau kau mau, lain kali aku aka membuatkannya juga untukmu" ucap Jaejoong membalas senyuman Changmin.

"aahhhh… itu aku mau sekaliiii… gomawo.." ucap Changmin lagi dan berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar.

"akhirnya orang itu pergi juga" dengus Yunho.

CLEK

"oh ya satu hal, aku lupa bilang. Lanjutkan yang tadi saja, mian aku mengganggu hehehe" ucap Changmin yang kembali membuka pintu.

"sudah sana cepat kau pergi dari sini atau kulempar ini ke kepalamu!" bentak Yunho mengangkat sebuah vas bunga.

"ok baik aku keluar.. daaahhh" ucap Changmin kembali menutup pintu dan melarikan diri.

"menyebalkan!" gerutu Yunho.

"tadi dia bilang lanjutkan?" tanya Jaejoong melirik Yunho.

"lanjutkan apa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"cium akuuu…" ucap Jaejoong mengetuk-ketuk bibirnya.

"tidak" jawab Yunho malas.

"tadi ka kau yang memulainya.. tapi karena ada Changmin hyung datang.."

"sudahlah jangan membahas kejadian tadi" ucap Yunho malas.

"Yunniiiee…" gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"apa?" tanya Yunho malas sedikit melirik Jaejoong.

"kau tidak mau menciumku?" tanya Jaejoong memelas.

"sudah lupakan kejadian tadi, jangan kau pikirkan itu" mendengar itu Jaejoong malah beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"kau mau kemana? Keu marah dank au akan mengadukannya pada ummaku?" tanya Yuho malas.

CKREK

"ya… kenapa kau kunci pintunya?" tanya Yunho bingung dan Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya.

"aku sebenarnya tidak mau memaksa, tapi kau yang memintanya" ucap Jaejoong sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Yunho.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau pasti mengerti maksudku Jung uisa yang tampan" ucap Jaejoong mendekati Yunho yang masih duduk dikursinya.

"ma mau apa kau?" sedikit demi sedikit Yunho memundurkan kursinya.

"kau mau kemana?" ucap Jaejoong mengerlingkan matanya dengan nakal. (Naughty Joongie :3)

"aku.. aku"

"kau tidak bisa menolak ini.. aku yakin" ucap Jaejoong mengelus pipi Yunho dengan penuh penghayatan membuat Yunho dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya.

Perlahan tangan Jaejoong mulai turun kebibir Yunho, kemudian turun ke dagu dan leher. Tangan nakal Jaejoong terus turun hingga pdada perut dan terakhir Jaejoong sedikit menyibakan kemeja yang Yunho kenakan. Yunho hanya bisa memandang tangan Jaejoong dengan nafas yang bergemuruh.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho yang tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali ketika tangan Jaejoong mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya dengan perlahan "apa yang mau kau lakukan? Ya aku bertanya padamu"

"aku akan memberikanmu service sebelum kau bekerja, Yunnieku sayang.." ucap Jaejoong membuka kancing celana bahan milik Yunho "dan aku tidak suka penolakan" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung meremas bagian selangkangan Yunho dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"nnnggggghhh! Ja jangan.. nanti ada yang lihat" ucap Yunho gugup menghentikan pergerakan tangan Jaejoong.

"aku sudah menguncinya jadi kau tenang saja" ucap Jaejoong lagi dan mulai mengelus selangkangan Yunho dengan sayang "mianhae little Yunnie.. my Yunconda" uca Jaejoong disertai desahan dan mulai berjongkok dihadapan Yunho.

"kau mau apa? jangan lakukan itu" ucap Yunho yang memundurkan kursinya lagi.

"jangan jauh-jauh" ucap Jaejoong menahan kaki Yunho.

"kumohon jangan lakukan ini padakuuuuu nnnggghhhh…" lenguh Yunho diakhir kata-katanya. Dan semua itu karena Jaejoong yang dengan cepat memasukan tangannya kedalam celana sekaligus dalaman yang Yunho pakai tanpa membuang waktu.

"wooaahhh… aku rindu dengan Yuncondaku, seperti sudah lama tidak melihatnya" ucap Jaejoong mengeluarkan junior besar Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah.. kumohon jangan… aaahhhhh" lenguh Yunho lagi ketikan merasakan adik kecilnya merasakan hangat dan basah menyelimutinya "aaahhhh Jae Jaejoong-ah.." lenguh Yunho tak tertahankan dan memegangi kepala Jaejoong.

"sluuurrppp.. mmmhhhh" Jaejoong sudah mulai mengulum junior Yunho membuat mulutnya penuh seraya mengocoknya dan memutar-mutar lengannya memberikan sensasi kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"aahhhh… teruskaaannn.. faster oohhh" racau Yunho yang langsung menggerakan kepala Jaejoong bergerak naik turun lebih cepat.

"nnggghh! Ohok ohok!" akibat perbuatan Yunho, Jaejoong justru tersedak karena junior besarnya merangsak masuk kekerongkongan "ohok!" mata Jaejoong mulai berair, Yunho masih saja menggerakan kepala Jaejoong sambil memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi nikmat yang perlahan menjalar. Tidak sadar bahwa Jaejoong sudah memukuli pahanya.

"aahhh…. Ini lebih baiiikkk.. mmmhhhhh" racau Yunho masih saja menggerakan keala Jaejoong.

BUK!

"akh!" ringis Yunho melepas kelapa Jaejoong dan memegangi perutnya akibat menerima bogem mentah dari Jaejoong.

"haaahhhh…" Jaejoong sendiri langsung menjauhkan kepalanya menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin karena merasa sesak, tidak lupa dengan saliva yang melekat di dagunya dan juga junior Yunho "kau mau membunuhku hah?!" bentak jaejoong setelah bisa menstabilkan nafasnya.

"tadi itu enak sekaliiii" racau Yunho yang masih menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatannya padahal dia belum mencapai klimaksnya "ayo lanjutkan lagiii" ucap Yunho yang sudah terbawa dengan suasana yang diciptakan oleh Jaejoong.

"kau mau melanjutkannya? Ok, aku turuti" ucap Jaejoong dan langsung kembali mengulum junior Yunho.

"ooouuwwwhhh… hisap yang kuaaatttt" racau Yunho memejamkan kembali matanya. Jaejoong hanya menuruti, mulanya menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil yang berada di ujung batang kejantanan itu dan mulai menghisapnya hingga menghasilkan precum "aaaa aahhh… jangan berhentiiiihhhh" racau Yunho lagi.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan dari luar langsung menghentikan aktifitas Jaejoong dan langsung mengeluarkan junior Yunho dari mulutnya.

"hng? Siapa itu?"

"Jaejong-ah.. kenapa berhenti?" tanya Yunho membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Jaejoong.

"kau pakai celanamu cepat ada yang datang" ucap Jaejoong panik dan langsung memasukan kembali junior Yunho yang tegang kedalam celananya.

TOK TOK TOK

"uisa-niiimmm" panggil seorang yeoja dari luar.

"da datang?!" tanya Yunho terkejut dan cepat-cepat merapikan celannya yang masih terbuka "ini cepat bersihkan mulutmu" ucap Yunho memberikan beberapa lembar tissue 'yaaaa tunggu sebentar…" teriak Yunho "cepat kau duduk dikursi itu, pegang kotak bekalmu yang kosong seolah kau habis menyuapiku" ucap Yunho yang langsung menuntun Jaejoong yang tengah membersihkan wajahnya untuk duduk kembali.

Dengan terburu-buru Yunho langsung berlari kecil menuju pintu dan langsung membukannya.

"ah mian membuat menunggu, ada kekasihku didalam" ucap Yunho pada seorang suster dihadapannya. Suster yang wajahnya nyaris terlihat keriput melirik sedikit Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya seraya masih mengelap sekitar wajahnya dan memegang kotak bekal "ada apa?" tanya Yunho menyadarkan suster tua tersebut.

"ah ini, aku mau memberikan laporan untuk pasien yang ada di ruang 701, dan sekalian kau harus mempersiapkan diri karena pasien yang ada dikamar 600 akan segera melahirkan" ucap suster tersebut seraya memberikan sebuah laporan.

"gomawo" ucap Yunho tersenyum dan menerima laporan tersebut.

"kalau begitu aku permisi kembali ketempatku" ucap suster tersebut dan di anggukan oleh Yunho. Namun sebelum pergi suster tersebut tidak sengaja melirik kebagian bawah Yunho yang menonjol.

"ada apa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"oh.. tidak ada.." ucap suster tersebut tersadar dan langsung mebalikan tubuhnya "dasar anak muda tidak tahu tempat" gumam suster tersebut hampir tidak terdengar.

"haaaahhh hampir saja.." ucap Yunho dengan perasaan lega.

"apa yang hampir saja?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"hampir saja kita ketahuan" ucap Yunho kembali menutup pintu ruangannya.

"siapa bilang hampir ketahuan? Kurasa dia menyadarinya" ucap Jaejoong santai.

"tahu dari mana?" tanya Yunho bingung dan berjalan mendekati mejanya.

"itu…" ucap Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada celana Yunho "itu.. Yuncondaku berdiri" ucap Jaejoong.

"haish! Pantas saja sebelum pergi dia melihat kebawah!" gerutu Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar "sudahlah sebaiknya kau pulang saja, aku harus mempersiapkan segalanya karena akan ada pasian yang segera melahirkan" ucap Yunho seraya merapikan penampilannya.

"melahirkan? Cesar atau normal? Boleh aku ikuuttt?" tanya Jaejoong girang.

"dia akan melahirkan secara normal dan kau tidak boleh ikut, kalau kau tidak mau pulang, kau tunggu saja disini" ucap YUnho mengambil tissue dan mengelap tangannya.

"tapi kan aku mau tahu, Yuunnn" ucap Jaejoong memelas.

"nanti akan aku ceritakan bagaimana proses kelahiran bayinya" jawab Yunho dan duduk kembali dikursinya "tapi jika kau mendengarnya, kau pasti akan merasa takut"

"knapa aku harus takut?"

"karena kelak kau yang akan memberikanku anak" ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

"aku tidak akan takut jika kau yang menemaniku nanti" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum hangat.

"aku janji, aku yang akan menanganimu nanti. Tapi masalahnya, kemungkinan kecil kau akan hamil jika kita melakukannya hanya sekali" ucap Yunho memegang dan memainkan jemari Jaejoong.

"jadi kita harus melakukannya berkali-kali?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"ya seperti itulah. Tapi aku tidak akan membobolmu lagi sebelum kita menikah" ucap Yunho lagi.

"kenapa? Itu kan lama?" jawab Jaejoong memelas "padahal aku sudah membayangkan aku hidup memiliki dua orang anak kembar yang lucu-lucu, namja dan yeoja.." ucap Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya.

"siapa bilang? Aku tahu bocoran dari kedua orang tuaku kalau kita akan menikah sekitar satu bulan lagi, kita hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri saja, selebihnya mereka yang mengurusnya" ucap Yunho mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"jinja?" tanya Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho.

"iya… percaya padaku.. lupakan namja berjidat lebar itu dan lihat aku" ucap Yunho lagi kemudian dianggukan oleh Jaejoong.

"jja, Jung uisa.. sekarang persiapkan dirimu untuk segera menangani pasienmu.. aku akan menunggu disini sampai selesai" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit merapikan jas yang dipakai oleh Yunho.

"gomawo.. chagi" ucap Yunho yang ikut bangkit dari kursinya an mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"palli, nanti terlambat.. palli palli" icap Jaejoong girang dan menepuk-nepuk bokong Yunho.

"eeyy jangan menepuk pantatku, aku pergi dulu ne.. tunggu aku" ucap Yunho mencuri ciuman Jaejoong sekilas kemudian dengan cepat berlari kecil keluar dari ruangannya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menatap calon suaminya dengan sigap dan bertanggung jawab dengan tugas yang harus dia jalani.

Tanpa mereka sadari, meskipun sering bertengkar dan mengeles satu sama lain, benih benih cinta mulai tumbuh diantara keduanya. Jaejoong kembali duduk dikursinya dan merapikan kotak bekal serta membersihkan tissue-tissue yang berserakan diatas meja.

.

.

"haaahhhh…" keluh Jaejoong yang sudah mulai bosan, hampir 4 jam dia hanya diam dan memainkan jarinya. Sesekali berjalan mondar mandir seperti setrika yang belum panas 'kenapa lama sekaliiii… aku bisa jamuran disini" keluh Jaejoong lagi dan kembali duduk.

CLEK

"Yuunnn- hah ternyata kau" ucap Jaejoong malas dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja kerja Yunho.

"kau masih disini? Yunho hyung mana?" tanya Changmin bingung.

" dia masih belum kembali, ada pasien yang melahirkan dan aku menunggunya disini terus dan aku bosan dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selagi aku menunggunya dan aku mulai lapar" cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"aku juga sudah lapar, kupikir kau sudah pulang. Ini sudah mau jam makan siang, aku mau mengajaknya makan. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Changmin duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

"tentu saja, aku sudah lapar. Perutku kroncongan" uca Jaejoong memegang perutnya yang sedikit berbunyi.

"sama, aku juga begitu" ucap Changmin memelas "memangnya kau tidak ada makanan lagi?"

"kan sudah kau habiskan tadi.. bagaimana kau ini" ucap Jaejoong sedikit mendengus.

"ya juga sih.. lalu kita mau apa disini?" tanya Changmin yang ikut terlihat bosan "oh iya, tadi apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Changmin yang langsung menatap Jaejoong minta penjelasan.

"kami? Apa? apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" ucap Jaejoong yang menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"jangan bohong.. tadi saat aku masuk kau sedang…" ucap Changmin mengadukan kedua tangannya "jangan katakan kalau kalian melakukan hal yang lebih? Iya kan?" tuduh Changmin.

"aku tidak melakukannya… jangan menggodakuuuu" ucp Jaejoong memukul pelan lengan Changmin dan memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"berarti aku benar kaaannn?" ucap Changmin dngan cengiran evilnya.

"jangan bahas itu… tidak lebih dari yang tadi kok.. jangan sok tahu" ucap Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya.

CLEK

"oh? Kau sudah disini?" tanya Yunho yang masuk ketika melihat Changmin sudah berada dalam ruangannya dan berjelan mendekati mejanya dan kemudian duduk "kau tidak sedang menggodanya kan?" delik Yunho tajam.

"aniyo… aku hanya bertanya padanya apa yang kalian lakukan setelah aku keluar hehe" ucap Changmin tanpa dosa.

"hish! Kami tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak lama suster datang dan memberikanku sebuah laporan san memberitahuku jadwal pasien yang akan melahirkan. Jangan asal memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. jangan mentang-mentang kau suka menonton film porno otakmu mesum dan kau jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak" ucap Yunho bersndar pada kursinya.

"ya hyung! jangan bicara disini!" bentak Changmin yang rahasiannya terbongkar begitu saja didepan Jaejoong.

"wooaahhh.. Changmin hyung.. kau juga suka menonton film dewasa? Boleh aku minta sebagian koleksimu?" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar.

PUK!

"bicara apa kau? Tidak ada acara kau meminta video porno dnegannya. Aku tidak mengijinkan" ucap Yunho pedas mementung kepala Jaejoong dengan buku yang ada dimejanya.

"hiiisss sakit, Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong mengusap kealanya.

"nanti akan aku berikan padamu hahaha asalkan tidak ada manusia yang satu ini" ucap Changmin melirik kearah Yunho.

"woah jinjiaaa? Kalau begitu aku akan sering-sering membawa dua bekal kesiniii" ucap Jaejoong girang.

"awas ya jika kau benar-benar memberikan video yang tidak-tidak padanya, ingat ancamanku aku akan mengadukan pada Khyuhyun soal kau waktu itu" ancam Yunho mengingatkan.

"yayaya baiklah aku tidak akan macam-macam" ucap Changmin mengalah "Jaejoong-ah.. mianhae.. aku tidak jadi hehehe"

"yah hyuuuung" rengek Jaejoong "Yunnie kau pelit sekali sih jadi orang" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"aku tidak mau otakmu kotor karena hal semacam itu" ucap Yunho mengetuk-ketukan buku yang dipegangga pada jidat Jaejoong.

"singkirkan itu dariku" ucap Jaejoog kesal menjauhakn buku dari keningnya "aku lapar ayo makan" rengek Jaejoong akhirnya.

"nanti dulu bokongku baru menempel dikursi ini" ucap Yunho menikmati istirahatnya setelah berjam-jam berdiri.

"atau aku dan Jaejoong pergi ke kantin duluan saja?" usul Changmin.

"enak saja.. kalau begitu ayo kita jalan sekarang" ucap Yunho tidak setuju dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

.

.

"hah kalian mesra sekali.. membuatku iri saja" keluh Changmin melirik Yunjae disebalhnya yang berjalan bergandengan tangan.

"kau suruhlah Kyuhyun untuk datang" ucap Yunho sonbong.

"dia sibuk dengan kuliahnya hyung.. kalau dia tidak sibuk juga aku tidak akan sendirian begini" ucap Changmin menundukan kepalanya.

"jangan iri ne?" ucap Yunho mempercepat langkahnya dan merangkut pinggang Jaejoong membuat Changmin menghentikan langkahnya sebentar karena Yunho berusaha untuk menggodanya.

"yaish dasar Jung sialan" dengus Changmin dan mengikuti langkah Yunjae dari belakang.

"ya, lihat itu siapa yang datang. Itu Jung uisa kan?" ucap Heebon menyenggol lengan AHra ketika melihat pasangan Yunjae memasuki kantin dengan Changmin dibelakangnya "aahhh itu Shim uisa tidak dengan siapapun.. andai aku bisa bersamanyaaaa…" khayal Heebon.

"anak itu?" gumam Ahra mengingat-ingat wajah Jaejoong yang dulu sempat dia tegur karena mengejar Yunho "ternyata anak itu…"

KREAK

"kau kenapa Ahra-ah" tanya Heebon ketika mendengar bunyi kaleng minuman yang diremas oleh Ahra "kau menyeramkan" ucap Heebon menatap ngeri Ahra.

"ternyata anak yang waktu itu aku ceritakan padamu kekasinya.. hhnn.. apa bagusnya anak itu" dengus Ahra tersenyum kecum menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong yang mulai duduk bersama Yunho dan Changmin.

"apa benar itu kekasihnya? Setahu kita kan Jung uisa tidak punya pacar? Iya kan?" tanya Heebon heran "yang sabar yah.. mungkin dia bukan untukmu" ucap Heebon mengelus lengan Ahra.

"dari awal aku bertemu dengan anak itu saja aku sudah tidak suka.. apalagi dia kekasih Jung uisa? Sangat tidak pantas. Lihat kelakuannya seperti anak kecil begitu" ucap Ahra dengan nada ketus.

"tapi anak itu memang cantik sih, menurutku tidak salah jika Jung uisa bersamanya" ucap Heebon yang justru memuji wajah Jaejoong.

"kau ini bagaimana?! Kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang cantik dan yang bukan ya?! tentu saja aku lebih cantik daripada dia, aku pintar dalam make up.. coba lihat dia? Tidak ada make up sama sekali, polos, bahkan terkesan kampungan" ucap Ahra semakin membuat unek-uneknya bertambah.

"tapi kan memang"

"sudahlah! Kau malah membuat moodku semakin buruk!" ucap AHra ketus dan langsung pergi keluar kantin dan meninggalkan Heebon sendiri.

"ya! tunggu akuuuu" pekik Heebon yang langsung berlari kecil mengikuti Ahra.

Sementara objek yang membuat suster cantik (?) tadi marah sama sekali tidak menyadari apapun dan justru malah bercengkrama dan tertawa bersama dengan dua namja yang berada dimeja yang sama.

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : YUNCONDA IS MINE!**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…**

**Sebelumnyaaahhhh~**

"kau ini bagaimana?! Kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang cantik dan yang bukan ya?! tentu saja aku lebih cantik daripada dia, aku pintar dalam make up.. coba lihat dia? Tidak ada make up sama sekali, polos, bahkan terkesan kampungan" ucap Ahra semakin membuat unek-uneknya bertambah.

"tapi kan memang"

"sudahlah! Kau malah membuat moodku semakin buruk!" ucap AHra ketus dan langsung pergi keluar kantin dan meninggalkan Heebon sendiri.

"ya! tunggu akuuuu" pekik Heebon yang langsung berlari kecil mengikuti Ahra.

Sementara objek yang membuat suster cantik (?) tadi marah sama sekali tidak menyadari apapun dan justru malah bercengkrama dan tertawa bersama dengan dua namja yang berada dimeja yang sama.

**Chapter 8~**

"coba ini.." ucap Yunho menyodorkan sepotong kentang goreng pada Jaejoong dan diterima dengan senang hati.

Chagmin sempat iritasi mata mlihat adegan romantis yang ditunjukkan oleh pasangan Yunjae dihadapannya. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing dan tetap berpacaran dengan kekasih tercintanya (makanan).

"Changmin hyung.. kau mau?" tanya Jaejoong menyodorkan kimchi kepada Changmin.

"aniyo.. aku juga punya, nanti yang disebalhmu matah, aku tidak mau ambil resiko" ucap Changmin malas "lihat saja, dikepalanya sudah muncul tanduk"

"kau pikir aku ini sepertimu apa" dengus Yunho.

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau" jawab Jaejoong dan memakan kimchinya "oiya Yunnie.. kau bilang mau menceritakan padaku bagaimana proses tadi?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mengunyah makanannya.

"kau yakin mau mendengarnya?" tanya Yunho ragu.

"iya aku yakin mau mendengarkannya" ucap Jaejoong sumpitnya.

"tidak biasanya kau mau menceritakan pengalamanmu menangani pasien yang melahirkan, hyung. aku juga jadi ingin dengar" ucap Changmin yang langsung menghentikan makannya.

"jadi begini.. dalam proses melahirkan secara normal, sakitnya tidak seperti melahirkan secara cesar. Banyak orang beranggapan, kalau melahirkan secara normal itu, dia merasa sebaga umma yang sempurna" ucap Yunho.

"kalau begitu aku juga mau seperti itu saja" celetuk Jaejoong.

"tidak bisa begitu.. tubuh namja tidak didesain untuk melahirkan, tidak ada jalur untuk bayinya keluar, jadi.. mau tidak mau dia akan melahirkan secara cesar" ucap Yunho lagi.

"syukurlah kalau begitu, jadi jika Kyunnie melahirkan disini asset berharga kesayanganku tidak akan bisa dilihat olehmu hahaha.."

"memangnya Kyuhyun akan melahirkan apa" dengus Yunho.

"tentu saja dia kan sedang ha- eh" Chamin yang keceplosan langsung saja menutup mulutnya.

"ha? hamil maksudmu?! Woooaaahhhh kau kacau" ucap Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kapalanya "sejak kapan dia hamil?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"usia kandungannya baru saja masuk minggu ketiga hyung" ucap Changmin menundukan kepalanya akibat pipinya memerah.

"ya monster.. berapa kali kau melakukan dengannya?" tanya Yunho sedikit meledek.

"hanya satu kali hyung" jawab Changmin pelan menahan malu privasinya dibicarakan.

"satu kali?!" tanya Yunho terkejut "kau bohong kan?"

"aku tidak bohong, sungguh.." ucap Changmin menatap Yunho dengan penuh keyakinan.

"berarti bisa saja kan Yun kalau aku hamil juga?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"a apa? jangan bilang kalau kalian…"

"Jaejoong-ah.. bisa kan kalau kau tidak mengumbarnya?" ucap Yunho yang sedikit kesal.

"mianhae…" jawab Jaejoong pelan dan menundukan kepalanya.

"hyuunngg.. aku mau tanya.. kalau Kyunnie melahirkan secara cesar, berarti aka nada bekas luka diperutnya?" tanya Changmin kembali menatap Yunho.

"yah seperti itulah.. tapi memang itu sudah resiko" ucap Yunho mengedikan pundaknya.

"berarti nanti aku aka nada bekas luka memanjang diperutku?" tanya Jaejoong murung.

"ya sudah.. terima saja" ucap Yunho mengusap pelan puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"tapi lebih sakit melahirkan normal atau cesar?" tanya Jaejoong.

"nah iya benar aku juga mau tanya itu" sambung Changmin.

"kalau menurut beberapa pasienku yang sudah pernah dua kali melahirkan itu, lebih sakit yang melahirkan normal, hanya saja, jika normal, sakitnya hanya sebentar tidak seperti cesar"

"aku jadi takut" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"sudah kubilang, kau pasti akan takut jika mendengar ini" ucap Yunho meminum jusnya.

"memangnya tidak bisa sama sekali ya aku melahirkan secara normal?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran membuat Yunho sedikit memuncratkan jusnya.

"hng! Kau ini kenapa bertanya seperti itu. Aku kan sudah bilang ya tidak bisa" ucap Yunho mengelap bibirnya.

"sini biar aku saja" ucap Jaejoong mengambil tissue dan membersihkan bibir Yunho.

"aaarrrggghhh kalian berdua sengaja membuatku iritasi kan?" dengus Changmin yang langsung kembali menyibukan diri dengana kekasihya.

"ajak Kyuhyun aku bilaaang" ledek Yunho.

"diamlah kau" ucap Changmin sengit.

"Changmin hyung.. bawa dia kemari.. aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa Kyuhyun itu hehehe.." ucap Jaejoong dengan cengirannya.

"ehtah kapan aku bisa mengajaknya kesini.. aku juga mau dia menemaniku" ucap Changmin memelas.

"ka nada aku hyuuunngggg" ucap Jaejoong nakal.

"itu tidak akan pernah terjadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menemani namja evil seperti dia" dengus Yunho mendelik tajam kearah Changmin.

Sementara ditempat lain, Ahra masih saja berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruangannya dan tidak menghiraukan Heebon yang terus mengikutinya sambil meminta maaf.

"Ahra-ah.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku" rengek Heebon menyemakan langkahnya dengan Ahra yang berjalan terlihat kesal "kalau kau marah, mianhae.. aku kan hanya bicara" ucap Heebon pelan.

"aku sangat tidak suka ada yang suka membanding-bandingkan aku dengan orang lain, kau tahu itu kan?!" desis Ahra dengan tajam "kenapa kau masih saja berbicara seperti itu?"

"mianhae.. aku kan sudah mita maaf, sudahlah jangan marah begitu padaku.."

"lagipula apa cantiknya anak itu? Membuat kesal saja" ucap Ahra lagi dan masuk kedalam ruangannya.

CKLEK BRAK

"ya Ahra-shi.. bisa kan kau masuk tidak membuat keributan seperti itu?" ucap seorang suster yang terlihat jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya.

"mianhae" jawab Ahra singkat dan duduk disalah satu kursi.

"kau itu selalu saja membuat orang lain jengkel, terutama aku. Bisa kan sehari saja kau tidak seperti itu? Mengganggu pendengaranku saja" ucap suster tersebut dengan sinis.

"kuharap telingamu benar-benar rusak dan tidak bisa mendengar sama sekali" desis Ahra dengan pelan.

"apa kau bilang?!"

"Suster Song.. sudahlah.. maafkan temanku ne? maklumi dia, dia sedang kesal.. kumohon maafkan temanku" ucap Heebon membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

"untuk apa kau meminta maaf padanya dasar pabo" ucap Ahra yang langsung menarik lengan Heebon untuk duduk disampingnya "biarkan saja dia, urusi saja dulu pekerjaanmu yang belum selesai" ucap Ahra mengingatkan.

"tapi kan tadi kau tidak sopan padanya" ucap Heebon pelan.

"sudah jangan pkirkan, apa peduliku" ucap Ahra malas dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan melirik pada suster senior yang tak jauh darinya.

"wanita aneh" dengus suster tua tersebut dan kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

"wooaaahhh senang sekali aku bisa menemanimu sampai selesai bekerja seperti ini.. rasanya aku sudah seperti menjadi seorang istti hehehe" ucap Jaejoong yang berjalan bersama Yunho menuju parkuran.

"begitukah? Memang kau yakin aku akan menikahimu?" ledek Yunho dengan senyuman jahilnya membuat Jaejoong merubah raut wajahnya menjadi kesal "hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda" ucap Yunho mengusap kasar kepala Jaejoong hingga rambutnya berantakan.

"aaahhh rambutku jangan diacak-acak beginiiii" gerutu Jaejoong merapikan kembali tatanan rambutnya.

"hah namja yeoppo jangan lelet kalau jalan" ucap Yunho mempercepat langkahnya dengan merangkul pinggang Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan rambutnya.

TUT TUT

Yunho menekan alarm untuk membuka mobil yang dia bawa berangkat ke rumah sakit. Kemudian dia langsung membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

"silahkan masuk nae Jaejoongie" ucap Yunho dengan nada lembut.

"hahaha ternyata orang sepertimu bisa romantis juga ya Yunnie" ledek Jaejoong dan langsung masuk.

"kau pikir aku ini namja yang tidak bisa romantis apa?" tanya Yunho yang sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya.

"hahaha meskipun kau itu polos dan sedikit penakut jika aku berbuat sesuatu, setidaknya kau masih bisa romantis itu sudah cukup. Dan aku akan membuat polosmu itu hilang hehehe" ucap Jaejoong menepuk pelan pipi Yunho.

"hah, selalu saja" ucap Yunho yang menjadi malas dan langsung menutup pintunya. Dengan cepat Yunho langsung masuk kekursi sebalh Jaejoong "akhirnya selesai juga hari ini dan aku bisa istirahat" ucap Yunho yang langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"kita jalan-jalan dulu ya.. aku jarang pergi malam-malam begini" ucap Jaejoong memasang wajah memohon.

"tapi aku lelah.. aku ingin istirahat" ucap Yunho malas.

"ayolaahhh.. aku ingin ketempat jajanan malam.. kau temani aku neee" ucap Jaejoong semakin memelas.

"baiklah asalkan jangan lama-lama, tubuhku lelah" ucap Yunho yang langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalan Jaejoong terus berceloteh menceritakan hampir semua pengalaman yang pernah terjadi padanya. Namun tanggapan yang Yunho berikan hanya sebuah gumaman atau anggukan saja yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit jengkel. Da ujungnya adalah, Jaejoong yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah yang bad mood.

"ayo turun" ucap Yunho mematikan mesin mobilnya namun Jaejoong tidak menjawab "kau mau kesini atau tidak? ayo kita turun" ucap Yunho lagi yang lebih dulu keluar dari mobil.

Jaejoong yang mengetahui Yunho keluar dari mobilnya, langsung saja ikut keluar dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"ya, bisa kan kau pelan sedikit? Nanti pintu mobilku rusak, kau ini bagaimana" ucap Yunho yang sedikit jengkel oleh kelakuan Jaejoong.

Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri didepan mobilnya.

"hah.. mulai menyusahkan" keluh Yunho dan langsung mengikuti Jaejoong.

Yunho sadar betul bahwa sudah begini, dia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi sifat Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Tidak lama setelah berjalan dari parkiran Jaejoong langsung berhenti didepan sebuah stand bulgogi.

"aku ingin itu" ucap Jaejoong tanpa menghadap kearah Yunho.

"ya, baiklah.." ucap Yunho mendekati stand tersebut "ahjusshi, dua porsi bulgogi ya" ucap Yunho tersenyum ramah.

"mau makan disini atau dibawa pulang?" tanya ahjusshi pemilik stand tersebut.

"bawa pulang dan jangan lupa porsi jumbo ahjusshi" jawab Jaejoong sebelum Yunho membuka mulutnya.

"apa kau bilang? Ukuran jumbo? Memangnya kau bisa menghabiskannya?" tanya Yunho yang terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"aku bisa.. siapa bilang tidak" ucap Jaejoong sombong "ahjusshi, kami tinggal dulu ne? aku mau ketempat lain dulu"

"oohhh baiklah" ucap ahjusshi itu meskipun sedang membuatkan pesanan Jaejoong.

"Yun.. bayar itu dulu" ucap Jaejoong yang menitah seenaknya.

"yayaya baiklah"

"nanti saja kalau kalian sudah kembali kalian bisa membayarnya" ucap ahjusshi tu dengan ramah.

"jinjia?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"ya.. kalian pergilah dulu, karena ini sedikit akan memakan waktu" ucap ahjusshi itu tersenyum lembut.

"baklah gomawooo" ucap Jaejoong girang "ayo Yun" tambah Jaejoong yang langsung berjalan dan menarik lengan Yunho.

"yaaaa pelan-pelan, jangan menarikku seperti ini" ucap Yunho seraya berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah cepat Jaejoong.

"sudah kau cukup diam dan ikuti saja" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

.

.

Jaejoong terus menarik Yunho kesana kemari, sudah beberapa stand yang mereka singgahi, mulai dari stand ice cream, stand permen kembang gula dan sekarang mereka tengah berada di sebuah stand yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris lucu.

"kau pakai ini…." Ucap Jaejoong memakaikan Yunho sebuah bando dengan telinga kucing "dan aku memakai iniiii" tambahnya dan memakai kacamata dengan tambahan hidung serta alis.

"hahahaha kau jelek sekali.. sungguh" ucap Yunho tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat tampilan wajah Jaejoong saat ini.

"aku hanya jelek memakai ini" ucap Jaejoong memakan kembang gulanya.

"hahaha sudah lah, biar aku bayar ini dulu" ucap Yunho yang langsung membayar aksesoris yang Jaejoong ambil tadi "gomawo ahjumma"

"neee.. cheonmaneyo.." ucap ahjumma penjaga stand dengan senyuman ramah "kalian itu sangat serasi sekai" tambahnya.

"uh?" Yunho langsung melihat kearah Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak mendengar "ahjumma bisa saja" ucap Yunho dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"hehehe jangan lupa datang lagi ya" ucap ahjumma itu lagi.

"gomawo ahjumma kami pergi dulu" ucap Yunho yang langsung menggandeng lengan Jaejoong.

"anak muda jaman sekarang itu memang seperti ini ternyata" ucap ahjumma itu lagi menatap Yunjae yang menjauh dari standnya.

"Yunnie.. kita foto selfie dulu.. kita kan belum pernah berfoto bersama" ucap Jaejoong menghentikan langkah Yunho "pakai handphonemu.. supaya nanti kau kirimkan padaku.. supaya ka uterus mengingatku hehehe" ucap Jaejoong dengan PDnya.

"boleh juuuuga… pegang ini" ucap Yunho memberikan permen gulanya pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong langsung memegangnya. Yunho langsung merogoh kantungnya untuk mengambil handphone miliknya "nah sudaaahhhhhh" ucap Yunho mengutak-atik handphoenya dan langsung membuka icon camera "katakan chesseeeeee…"

Tidak sampai disitu, mereka terus berfoto bersama setiap kali menemukan sesuatu yang unik bagi mereka hingga lupa dengan pesanan bulgogi yang sebelumnya.

"Yun… bulgogi kita bagaimana?" ucap Jaejoong yang sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Yunho.

"oh iya… aku hampir lupa, untung saja kau mengingatkanku" ucap Yunho memasukan kembali handphonenya kedalam saku dan berjalan menuju stand bulgogi dengan menggandeng kembali lengan Jaejoong.

.

.

"haaahhhh ini enak sekali… dingin-dingin seperti ini kita duduk disini dengan memakan bulgogi sudah begitu porsi jumbo" ucap Yunho ketika mereka memutuskan untuk pergi kesungai han "kau tidak merasa kedinginan?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang duduk disebelahnya.

"lumayanlah Yunnie.. tapi dengan memakan yang hangat-hangat seperti ini, dinginnya sedikit berkurang" ucap Jaejoong kembali memakan bulgogi miliknya.

Yunho tidak bertanya lagi atau menjawab sesuatu. Dia lebih tertari dengan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat menawan jika bersikap manis seperti sekarang.

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jaejoong bingung dengan mulut yang sedikit dipenuhi dengan bulgogi.

"ah tidaaakkk" bantah Yunho yang langsung memakan bulgoginya.

Cukup lama mereka berdua makan tanpa berbicara untuk menghabiskan bulgogi milik masing-masing. Yunho selesai lebih dulu dan menaruh kotak sterofoam disampingnya.

"sungguh ini membuat perutku kembung" ucap Yunho yang duduk seperti bersandar bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

"haaahhh… aku juga… aku tidak sanggup lagiii" ucap Jaejoong meletakan kota sterofoam yang masih berisi sedikit bulgogi.

"lagian kau memesan ukuran jumbo, aku ragu kau akan menghabiskannya"

"kupikir aku bisa, tahu begini porsi biasa sudah cukup"

"jadi salah siapa?"

"akuu…" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"mengaku juga hahaha..." ledek Yunho.

"Yuuunn.. disini semakin lama semakin dingin ucap Jaejoong mengusap-usapkan kedua tanganya pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"tunggu sebentar.." Yunho langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah mobil mengambil sebuah jaket dan langsung kembali dengan cepat "kita pakai ini" ucap Yunho kembali duduk dan menyematkan jakter tersebut ketubuh keduanya.

"masih dingiiinnn" keluh Jaejoong lagi.

"kau akan hangat tenang saja" ucap Yunho yang langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

'_hihihihi akhirnya modusku berhasiiilllll'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hatinya dengan wajah sumringah yang tanpa disadari oleh Yunho.

"aku baru kesini melihat pemandangan sungai han malam-malam, ternyata indah ya" ucap Yunho namun tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri "ya.. kau dengar aku tidak?" tany Yunho sedikit menyenggol lengan Jaejoong dan membuatnya tersadar.

"ya? apa tadi kau bilang?"

"hah tidak jadi" ucap Yunho malas mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Jaejoong.

"ini indah, sudah lama aku mengingkan ketempat ini dengan orang yang aku cintai.." gumam Jaejoong yang ikut menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Yunho yang ada dibahunya.

"awalnya kau berharap akan kesini dengan siapa?" tanya Yunho yang sedikit penasaran.

"entahlah.. aku tidak tahu aku ingin kesini dengan siapa, awalnya aku pikir.. aku akan kesini dengan Yoochun. Namun semuanya gagal karena dia menghianatiku" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah sendu.

"sudah kukatakan, lupakan dia.. ada aku disini" ucap Yunho lagi.

"setelah kupikir-pikir, aku sudah malas dengan semua orang yang hanya mempermainkan perasaanku, aku hanya menuruti kemauan bumonimku, aku sudah tidak mau mencari pasangan sendiri yang malah akan menyakitiku nantinya"

"akupun begitu, awalnya.. aku tidak menyetujui soal perjodohan ini karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu menau tentang hal ini, tapi setelah aku mengenalmu.. kurasa kau adalah orang yang berbeda, tidak seperti yang lainnya, hanya datang padaku karena hartaku.. bukankah itu lebih mengenaskan? Tapi aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu" ucap Yunho menegakkan kepalanya dan mengarahkan pandangan Jaejoong padanya "kau itu memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga, kau memberikan segalanya untukku. Dan aku tahu kau tulus melakukannya" ucap Yunho mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong "aku berjanji akan selalu melihatmu, dan kau harus berjanji padaku, tidak ada yang lain selain aku" tambah Yunho tersenyum hangat.

"aku berjanji, tidak akan melihat yang lain selain dirimu" ucap Jaejoong membalas dengan senyuman manisnya.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya, satu hal yang tidak bisa dilupakan adalah ini kali pertama Yunho akan mencium Jaejoong lebih dulu tanpa harus Jaejoong pancing. Jaejoong langsung memejamkan matanya dan tidak lama bibir keduanya bertemu. Yunho memagut dengan lembut bibir plum milik Jaejoong. Saat ini di sungai han adalah saksi bisu janji antara seorang Jung Yunho dan Jaejoong dan juga menjadi tempat romantis pertama yang akan menjadi sejarah cinta bagi keduanya.

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : YUNCONDA IS MINE!**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…**

**Sebelumnyaaahhhh~**

"aku berjanji, tidak akan melihat yang lain selain dirimu" ucap Jaejoong membalas dengan senyuman manisnya.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya, satu hal yang tidak bisa dilupakan adalah ini kali pertama Yunho akan mencium Jaejoong lebih dulu tanpa harus Jaejoong pancing. Jaejoong langsung memejamkan matanya dan tidak lama bibir keduanya bertemu. Yunho memagut dengan lembut bibir plum milik Jaejoong. Saat ini di sungai han adalah saksi bisu janji antara seorang Jung Yunho dan Jaejoong dan juga menjadi tempat romantis pertama yang akan menjadi sejarah cinta bagi keduanya.

**Chapter 9~**

"aku senang sekali rasanya hah… menyenangkan… nanti kita pergi lagi ya Yuuunn…" ucap Jaejoong girang saat memasuki rumahnya.

"yaa… kapan-kapan jika aku libur, kita habiskan waktu kita seharian" ucap Yunho berjalan merangkul pinggang Jaejoong.

"kalian sudah pulang? Kemana saja kenapa tidak memberitahu umma?" tanya umma Kim muncul dari dapur dengan membawa gelas yang sedang dilapnya.

"hehehe mianhae umma.. handphoneku mati" ucap Jaejoong dengan cengirannya.

"umma senang melihat kalian akrab seperti itu.." ucap umma Kim tersenyum.

"ne ahjumma.. aku juga senang jika seperti ini" jawab Yunho tersenyum kaku.

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggl aku umma.. tidak lama lagi aku juga akan menjadi ummamu kan?" ucap umma Kim menaruh gelas diatas meja .

"ne.." jawab Yunho dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"kalian sudah makan? Umma memasak banyak tadi, jika kalian mau makan, biar umma hangatkan"

"tidak usah, aku sudah makan tadi diluar dengan Joongie.. iya kan?" ucap Yunho menyenggol lengan Jaejoong.

"ne umma kami sudah makan tadi"

"ya sudah kalau begitu umma tidak akan menghangatkannya" ucap umma Kim kembali ke dapur "Joongie.. buatkan minum untuk Yunho.." teriak umma Kim dari dalam dapur.

"tidak usah.. mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang, ini sudah malam. Besok aku harus kembali bekerja kan?" ucap Yunho.

"aku akan bawakan sarapan lagi ya untukmu" ucap Jaejoong.

"baiklah.. aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi ne? " ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"umma.. aku pulang dulu ne?" teriak Yunho.

"ya? kau tidak istirahat atau minum dulu?" tanya umma Kim kembali keluar dari dapur.

"aniyo.. aku harus bekerja besok, salamkan pada appa Kim"

"baiklah.. hati-hati dijalan" ucap umma Kim lagi dan Yunho mengangguk.

"aku pulang ya" ucap Yunho memegang kepala dan mengecup kening Jaejoong "istirahatah.." tambahnya dan Jaejoong kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Yunho langsung berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari pintu utama kediaman keluarga Kim.

"uuuu… mesranya…" goda umma Kim.

"umma.. apa sih.. jangan buat aku maluuu" ucap Jaejoong memegangi pipinya dan mendekati umma Kim.

"hah.. tidak terasa sekarang kau sudah besar.." ucap umma Kim mengusap kepala Jaejoong yang lebih tinggi darinya "rasanya baru kemarin kau lahir, lalu kau memangis keras.. pasti akan mengadu pada umma jika kau terjatuh" umma Kim membelai pipi mulus Jaejoong "sekarang kau sudah dewasa, sebentar lagi kau akan menikah.. pasti umma dan appa akan kesepian karena kau akan tinggal bersama Yunho" tambahnya dengan mata yang berlinang.

"umma tenang saja… jika nanti aku memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan Yunnie.. aku akan sering-sering menelfon atau mengunjungi umma" ucap Jaejoong yang terharu dengan ucapan ummanya.

"umma harap setelah kalian menikah nanti.. kalian segera memberikan umma cucu.. supaya umma tidak kesepian hehehe" ucap umma Kim lagi mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong "jja.. kau mandi sana.. lalu istirahat.. badanmu bau" ucap umma Kim menutup hidingnya dan menepuk bokong Jaejoong.

"ah umma kebiasaan selalu memukul pantatku" ucap Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"haahhh.. anak manis" ucap umma Kim menatap kagum Jaejoong dari belakang.

Hampir 20 menit berlalu, Yunho baru saja sampai dirumahnya. Dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang dibibirnya.

"Yun? Kenapa kau pulang senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya appa Jung melipat korannya.

"aku? Tidak ada apa-apa.. hehe aku hanya sedang senang saja.. memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanya "haahhh.. anak manis" ucap umma Kim menatap kagum Jaejoong dari belakang.

Hampir 20 menit berlalu, Yunho baru saja sampai dirumahnya. Dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang dibibirnya.

"Yun? Kenapa kau pulang senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya appa Jung melipat korannya.

"aku? Tidak ada apa-apa.. hehe aku hanya sedang senang saja.. memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanya Yunho dengan nada bangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"kau sudah makan Yun?" tanya umma Jung keluar dari kamarnya.

"aku sudah makan tadi bersama Joongie umma" jawab Yunho.

"pantas saja kau pulang dengan tampang senyam senyum begitu.. ternyata kau habis pergi dengannya" ledek appa Jung.

"appa… janggan menggodaku" ucap Yunho dengan wajah memohon.

"anak appa yang tampan dan dingin ini sudah mulai mencintai Joongie, eoh?" ledek appa Jung lagi.

"mwo? Dokter dingin ini sudah jatuh cinta? Aigoo… umma tidak menyangkaaa…" ucap umma Jung yang ikut menggoda Yunho.

"haahhh kalian selalu saja meledeku.. aku mau mandi dulu dan aku langsung istirahat ya" ucap Yunho dan melanjutkan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"aku tidak sabar dengan perbuatan mereka waktu itu, rasanya aku ingin sekali Joongie cepat hamiiillll" ucap umma Jung dengan wajah yang geregetan.

"semoga saja kulaitas spermanya seperti dirku hahaha.. sekai tancap langsung dung" ucap appa Jung bangga.

"kau bisa saja yeobo…." Ucap umma Jung dengan wajah yang merona.

Sudah hampir 1 jm berlalu, Yunho sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Yunho berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil celana santai serta kaos singlet dan memakainya. Selesai itu, Yunho langsung membarigkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas. Senyuman kembali tersungging dibibir hatinya ketika melihat foto-fotonya beberapa jam yang lalu bersama dengan Jaejoong.

"Joongie-ah.. saranghae" gumam Yunho mengecup layar handphonya lalu kembali meletakannya dimeja nakas dan bergegas memelug guling untuk tidur.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong sudah sibuk didapur dengan beberapa bahan yang kaan diolah, meskipun wajah masih mengantuk Jaejoong tetap memaksakan diri untuk memasak.

"Joongie? Kau memasak pagi-pagi begini apa kau tidak mengantuk?" tanya umma Kim memasuki dapur dengan mengucek matanya.

"ani umma, aku mau membuatkan sarapan untuk kita, juga untuk Yunnie dan temannya, supaya mereka tidak sarapan diluar terus" jawab Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya "kalau umma dan appa sudah mau makan, aku sudah membuatnya, ini tinggal untuk mereka" tambahnya.

Umma Kim berjalan menuju meja makan dan membuka tudung saja yang didalamnya sudah tertata beberapa makanan seperti susu the dan juga menu sarapan tentunya.

"kau yang memasak ini semua dari jam berapa Joongie?" tanya umma Kim penasaran.

"sudah selesaaaiii…. Ucap Jaejoong bangga "aku membuatnya sejak setengah 6 pagi umma, kurasa itu tidak terlalu pagi" ucap Jaejoong seraya melihat kearah Jam "omo! Sudah jam 7! Aku harus mandi sebelum Yunnie kesini" ucap Jaejoong panic dan menaruh kotak bekal diatas meja.

CUP

"aku lupa mengucapkan selamat pagi umma, aku mandi dulu" ucap Jaejoong berlari menuju kamarnya setelah mengecup pipi sang umma "selamat pagi appa" ucap Jaejoong lagi ketika melihat appanya keluar dari kamar.

"kenapa kau buru-buru?" tanya appa Kim bingung.

"Yunnie akan menjemputku dan aku akan menemaninya seperti kemarin" teriak Jaejoong dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"hah, dasar anak itu" keluh appa Kim dan berjalan menuju dapur "hhmmm.. wangi sekali, kau memasak pagi-pagi begini?" tanya appa Kim melihat umma Kim yang berdiri disamping meja.

"bukan aku yang memasaknya, tapi Joongie.. ini dia juga membuatkan bekal untuk Yunho dan temannya" ucap umma Kim menunjuk kotak bekal milik Jaejoong.

"hhhmmm kapan kita menikmati seperti masa-masa muda hm?" tanya appa Kim memeluk umma Kim dari belakang.

"yaaa… sadarlah, anak kita sudah besar, kalau kita terlihat seperti ini bisa diledek habis-habisan" ucap umma Kim mencubit hidung suaminya.

.

.

"Joongie? Kau hanya minum susu?" tanya umma Kim bingung melihat tidak ada makanan apapun dihadapan Jaejoong selain susu.

"aniyo, aku akan ikut sarapan dirumah sakit nanti umma" ucap Jaejoong.

"oh begituuu…"

TING TONG TING TONG

"umma.. Yunnie datang.. aku berangkat dulu ne?" ucap Jaejoong mengambil dua kotak bekalnya "aku pergi" ucap Jaejoong mengecup pipi bumonimnya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"kau hati-hati" ucap umma Kim.

"kalau bisa, malam nanti ajak dia untuk makan disini Joongie" ucap appa Kim sedikit berteriak.

"neeeee" jawab Jaejoong seraya keluar dari rumahnya "pagi Yunniiiieee…" sapa Jaejoong begitu keluar dari pintu dan langsung mengecup pipi Yunho.

"pagi juga Boo.." ucap Yunho yang langsung mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan memeuk pinggangnya.

"Boo? Panggilan macam apa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"haaahhh ini diaaa… boneka gajah khusus untukmu dan aku beri nama yang sama denganmu, Boo" ucap Yunho menunjukkan boneka gajah kecil ditangannya

"woooaahhhh yeoppoooo…" ucap Jaejoong girang mengambil boneka tersebut dari tangan Yunho "ayo kita berangkat, takut telat" ucap Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung berjalan dengan merangkul pinggangnya.

Setelah sama-sama masuk kedalam mobil Yunho langsung kembali menyalakan mesinnya, tidak sengaja Yunho melirik sedikit kotak bkal yang ada diatas paha Jaejoong.

"kenapa kau membawa 2 kotak bekal?" tanya Yunho heran.

"ini buat Changmin hyung. aku kan sudah janji kalau akan membawakannya bekal hari ini" jawab Jaejoong santai.

"kenapa kau ma saja membuatkannya?" ucap Yunho yang langsung melajukan mobilnya.

"jangan begitu, kau tidak boleh pelit Yunnie.. nanti kuburanmu sempit" ucap Jaejoong asal.

"jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak.. kalau benar terjadi bagaimana?" ucap Yunho memfokuskan pandangannya.

"ya sudahlah, kan aku hanya buatkan ini untuknya, tnang saja aku tidak akan berselingkuh" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum 5 jari kearah Yunho.

"awas saja jika sampai kau terpincut olehnya" ucap Yunho lagi.

"tiiidak akan" ucap Jaejoong mantap.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah sampai dirumah sakit, keduanya berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Wajah sumringah jelas ditunjukan oleh Jaejoong membuat beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kedatangan keduanya terkagum-kagum. Tapi…

BRUK

"akh!" ringis Jaejoong dan Ahra yang langsung saja terjatuh ketika bertabrakan dengan Jaejoong akibat tidak fokus berjalan dengan memainkan handphonenya. Sedangkan Yunho yang tepat disamping Jaejoong langsung menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak langsung berciuman dengan lantai.

"Joongie-ah kau tidak apa?" tanya Yunho membantu Jaejoong berdiri tegak.

"ya! kalian tidak lihat kalau aku…" Ahra yang awalnya akan segera meledakan emosinya ketika melihat Yunho langsung bungkam.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho memberikan tangannya dan langsung disambut oleh tangan Ahra. Kemudian Yunho langsung membantu Ahra untuk kembali berdiri "mianhae gara-gara kami kau terjatuh" tambah Yunho.

"gwaenchana uisa, gomawo sudah membantuku" ucap Ahra tersenyum dan membersihkan seragamnya.

"kenapa kau meminta maaf padanya? Jelas-jelas dia yang jalan tidak lihat-lihat, tadi dia memainkan handphonenya" ucap Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

"sudahlah Joongie, kita mengalah saja" ucap Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

"tidak apa-apa uisa. Memang aku yang salah.. sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membantuku" ucap Ahra sok manis danberjalan berlalu dari hadapan Yunjae. Ketika sudah berlalu Ahra langsung mengubah senyumannya menjadi senyuman sinis "sok manja" gerutu Ahra hampir tidak terdengar.

"kau itu kenapa sih? Dia kan yang salah, kenapa malah membela dia?!" ucap Jaejoong kesal memukul lengan Yunho.

"dia itu yeoja, wajar kan kalau kita mengalah" ucap Yunho.

"iya dia memang yeoja, tapi aku ini tunanganmu!" ucap Jaejoong yang kesal dan langsung berjalan lebih dulu.

"tapi kan tidak lucu, kalau kita yang menyalahkan dia, apalagi dia terjatuh tadi" ucap Yunho berusaha menjelaskan.

"aku tidak suka kau membelanya" ucap Jaejoong ketus.

"memangnya kenapa kau tidak suka padanya? Dia baik sepertinya" ucap Yunho menyamana langkahnya dengan Jaejoong.

"pokoknya aku tidak suka titik" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

Selama berjalan, Jaejoong masih saja mengambek pada Yunho meskipun sudah diberi pengertian berkali-kali. Jaejoong berjalan menghentakan kakinya dnegan kesal dan masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho yang sebelumnya selesai dibersihkan.

"lalu aku harus mengatakan apa lagi agar kau mengerti Joongie?" tanya Yunho yang mulai pasrah.

"masabodo aku tidak peduli" ucap Jaejoong menaruh kotak bekal tersebut dan langsung duduk melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

TOK TOK

"masuk" ucap Yunho singkat.

CLEK

"annyeong…" sapa Changmin yang langsung masuk.

"oh? Changmin hyung.. kemarilah, aku tepai janjiku membawakan bekal untukmu" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung merubah raut wajahnya.

"woah jinja?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah sumringah.

Yunho yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Changmin langsung mengambil salah satu kotak bekal diatas meja dan menghampiri namja jangkung tersebut.

"ini.. kau bawa ini dan pergi sari sini" ucap Yunho memberikan kotak bekal ke tangan Changmin dan kembali mendorong tubuh namja tersebut keluar.

"ya hyung.. knapa kau diusir?" tanya Changmin bingung memeluk kotak bekalnya.

"ada yang harus aku selesaikan kau pergilah" ucap Yunho lagi langsung menutup into dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"hahahaha aku tahu apa yang mau kalian berdua lakukaannnn" ucap Changmin pada diri sendri ditambah dengan wajah evilnya "tap masabodolah, yang penting sekarang aku dapat makan gratis lalalala" ucap Changmin meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

Sementara didalam Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong dan berjalan mendekatinya. Yunho langsung menghadapkan kursi Jaejoong pada dirinya dan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

"kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Yunho hati-hati sedangkan Jaejoong kembali memasang wajah cueknya kembali melipat kedua tangannya dan melihat kearah lain "jawab aku JUNG Jaejoong" ucap Yunho menekankan kata Jung.

"apa harus aku jawab? Jelas aku marah kau membela seorang yeoja didepanku, padahal dia yang menabrakku" ucap Jaejoong ketus.

"ok aku tidak akan lagi melakukan hal itu, tapi kumohon berhentilah marah padaku" ucap Yunho lembut dan Jaejoong masih mengacuhkannya "Joongie-ah" panggil Yunho dan menghadapkan wajahn Jaejoong padanya "jangan marah padaku lagi, kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi" tambah Yunho.

"aku tidak suka dengan dia.. dia itu pernah menegurku, aku tidak suka cara bicaranya yang ketus padaku saat itu" adu Jaejoong.

"kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Yunho mengusap kelapa Jaejoong.

"saat aku mengejarmu pertama kali dirumah sakit ini" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"oohh masalah itu, itu berarti salahku, maafkan aku ne?" ucap Yunho lagi mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong lagi dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk "anak baik" tambah Yunho dan langsung mengecup kening Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening Jaejoong dan menatap lekat namja dihadapannya. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong dan mencium pipi plum itu. Jaejoong langsung menutup matanya. Perlahan ciuman Yunho turun ke leher jenjang Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya.

"aahhh Yunnie-ah" lenguh Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho "aku menginginkanmu" bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong.

"kau bilang kau tidak akan melakukannya sebelum kita menikah?" tanya Jaejoong yang heran.

"lupakan ucapanku, anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakannya" ucap Yunho kembali menyambar bibir Jaejoong.

.

.

Sudah hampir 1 jam tidak ada yang datang keruangan Yunho, hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh dua sejoli yang tengah melepas hasratnya dipagi hari dengan kegiatan intim yang mereka lakukan didalam ruangan tersebut. Terlihat Jaejoong sudah membungkukan bagian atas tubuhnya hingga menangkup pada meja. Sedangkan Yunho tengah asik memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membobol lubang sempit Jaejoong yang berati ini adalah kali kedua mereka mlakukannya dan ditempat berbeda (:'v ruang mesum). Keduanya masih sama-sama menggunakan pakaian atasnya, hanya bedanya, celana Jaejoong sudah merosot kebawah sedangkan celana Yunho masih bertengger dipahanya.

"aakkhhh… Yuuunnn… fas..teerrr" ucap Jaejoong terputuh akibat tubuhnya terguncang diatas meja.

"ini masih… mmhhh sem..pith Boo…" racau Yunho yang menambah ritme gerakannya.

"ooouuuhhhh… teruuuusss" racau Jaejoong yang langsung menggigit tangannya untuk meredam desahan.

"errggghhh!" Yunho langsung menahan pinggang Jaejoong dan langsung menumbuknya dengan keras dan cepat.

"nnggghhhh…." Jaejoong yang tidak bisa menahan gerakan Yunho langsung berpegangan pada meja untuk mengurangi gucangannya. Terdengar sedikit decitan meja akibat gerakan Yunho.

Yunho menyelipkan salah satu tangannya dan memegang junior milik Jaejoong yang sempat menganggur, dengan cepat Yunho langsung mengocoknya dengan ritme yang cepat.

"yeeaahhh… disana yuuuunnn terus" racau Jaejoong yang merasakan junior Yunho tepat menyentuh sweet spotnya "terus disana lebih keraaassss" racau Jaejoong lagi.

"jangan.. salahkan.. akuh.. jika nggghhh kauh.. terlukah" ucap Yunho yang semakin tidak terkendali menggerakan pinggulnya.

"nnggghhh Yuuunnn…."

Dengan cepat Yunho membalikan tubuh Jajoong dan mengangkat tubuhnya hingga duduk diatas meja membuat celana Jaejoong benar-benar terlepas. Yunho langsung melebarkan kaki Jaejoong kemudian memeganginya agar menggantung dilengannya dan kembali menumbuk lubang hangat nan sempit dibawah sana. Tidak lupa Yunho langsung menyambar kembali bibir Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong harus menumpukan berat tubuh dengan kedua tangannya.

"mmmhhhhh…" lenguh keduanya merasakan kenikmatan yang tercipta.

"nngggghhhh… appoo Yuunn.. pelankaannhhh mmmhhh" ucap Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dari Yunho.

"akuh tidak bisaahhhh" ucap Yunho dengan desahannya dan masih menumbuk manhole Jaejoong dibawah sana.

Demi mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitnya, Jaejoong menelentangakan tubuhnya ditas meja dan mengocok sendiri juniornya yang kembali menganggur.

"nnnggghhhh…" lenguh Jaejoong menikmati sensasi yang menjalar dibagian bawah tubuhnya, Jaejoong dapat merasakan klimaksnya mulai mencapai puncak. Dan benar saja tidak lama Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ketika lahar hangat keluar dari lubang diujung juniornya.

"ooohhh… shit! This vey tight!" umpat Yunho yang merasakan Jaejoong menyempitkan lubangnya akibat organismenya.

"aaahhh…."lenguh Jaejoong merasakan junior Yunho mulai berkedut didalam lubangnya.

"eeerrggghhhh" Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga akhirnya "aaarrggghhhh" lenguh Yunho dengan leluasa ketika berhasil mencapai klimaksnya dan menghimpitkan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan bagian bawah Jaejoong. Yunho langsung bersandar pada perut juga dada Jaejoong dan membiarkan kaki Jaejoong menjuntai kebawah "kau memang hebat Joongie" ucap Yunho dengan senyumannya dan juga wajah yang terlihat lelah.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak menjawab, dia hanya terlentang pasrah memejamkan matanya membiarkan Yunho bersandar pada tubuhnya. Yang Jaejoong pikirkan hanyalah mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menormalkan kembali nafasnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Jung uisa permisi…." Teriak seseorang dan langsung membuat dua orang dalam ruangan tersebut menjadi panik.

"Joongie-ah ada yang dataang" ucap Yunho panik melepaskan juniornya dengan kasar kemudian membersihkan cum yang menempel pada batang kejantanannya dengan tissue dan langsung menarik menggunakan kembali celananya.

Jaejoong tak bergeming, dia terlihat lelah dan masih memejamkan matanya dengan peluh yang terlihat dikening dan lehernya. Yunho terlihat semakin panik dan langsung membersihan cum yang ada pada junior Jaejoong juga holenya, kemudian mengenakan celana yang berada dibawah pada pemiliknya dengan asal. Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan meletakannya agar duduk bersandar pada kursi, dengan hati yang gusar Yunho terus membersihkan mejanya dengan tissue, kemudian berganti mengelap peluh yang terdapat pada kening juga leher Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho langsung mengelap peluh yang ada ditubuhhnya.

Yunho berusaha menetralkan rasa paniknya, berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membuang tissue-tissue kotor kedalam tempat sampah yang berada di samping pintunya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Jung uisa?" panggil orang itu lagi dari luar.

"tunggu sebentar.." ucap Yunho yang langsung membuka pintunya.

CKLEK

Siapa yang datang dan apakan orang itu akan menyadari semua yang baru saja terjadi?

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle : YUNCONDA IS MINE!**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…**

**Sebelumnyaaahhhh~**

Yunho berusaha menetralkan rasa paniknya, berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membuang tissue-tissue kotor kedalam tempat sampah yang berada di samping pintunya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Jung uisa?" panggil orang itu lagi dari luar.

"tunggu sebentar.." ucap Yunho yang langsung membuka pintunya.

CKLEK

**Chapter 10~**

"uisa.. ini aku membawakan laporan pagi ini" ucap Ahra memberikan beberapa laporan.

"kemana suster Song?" tanya Yunho yang bingung seraya menerima laporan tersebut.

"dia sedang sakit, jadi aku yang menggantikannya" ucap Ahra dengan senyumannya "eh itu? Dia kenapa?" tanya Ahra yang pura-pura penasaran melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur dikursi membelakanginya.

"tidak ada apa-apa.. dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan.. kua bisa kembali mengerjakan tugasmu" ucap Yunho.

"jika dia tidak enak badan, biar aku yang mengantar untuk memeriksakannya" bukan Ahra namanya kalau tidak mencari jawaban sampai tuntas.

"gwaenchana, aku tidak mau merepotkan siapa-siapa.. biar aku yang mengurusnya nanti" ucap Yunho sedikit memundurkan tubuh Ahra.

Ahra yang terdorong kebelakang hanya bisa melihat kebawah, namun dia terkejut ketika melihat bagian celana Yunho yang sedikit menyembul akibat juniornya masih tegang.

"uisa.. itu-"

"aku mau mengerjakan tugasku dulu dan aku tidak bisa diganggu, ok. Terimakasih untuk laporannya" ucap Yunho.

"tapi uisa-"

BRUK

Sebelum sempat Ahra menyelesaikan ucapannya, dengan cepet Yunho langsung menutup pintu ruangannya dan mengusap dadanya.

"huuuhhh.. Boo?" panggil Yunho mendekati Jaejoong. bukannya menjawab Jaejoong justru tengah memejamkan matanya "Boo.. bangun dulu, kita makan ayo.." ucap Yunho menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong.

"hhmm?" lenguh Jaejoong membuka sedikit matanya.

"ayo kita sarapan dulu, ini sarapan buatanmu masa tidak dimakan? Ayo bangun jangan malas" ucap Yunho menegakan tubuh Jaejoong yang terlihat bermalas-malasan.

Sementara diluar Ahra masih berdiri didepan ruangan Yunho dengan wajah kesalnya dan juga terlihat tengah berpikir keras.

"apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa itu.. celananya? Aaiisshh!" Ahra yang gerah dengan kondisi dalam ruangan Yunho langsung berjalan menjauh.

.

.

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus.. apa yang mereka lakukan?!"gerutu Ahra memasuki ruangannya.

"ssssttttt…" desis beberapa suster yang ada dalam ruangan mendengar Ahra yang masuk dengan suara berisiknya.

"Ahra-ah.. apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu?" tnya Heebon bingung meninggalkan tugasnya dan menatap Ahra.

"sini kau ikut aku" ucap Ahra yang langsung menarik lengan Haeebon keluar ruangan dan duduk dideretan kusi koridor.

"ya, kau ini kenapa? Jangan menariku seperti itu?"

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Ahra memandang Heebon dengan serius.

"apa?" tanya Heebon penasaran.

"kau tahu kan aku tadi ke ruangan Jung uisa untuk memberikan laporan pemeriksaan pagi rutin? Dan kau tahu apa yang kau lihat dan aku pikirkan?" ucap AHra dengan nada yang dibuat berlebihan yang justru hanya menerima gelengan kepala dari Heebon "tadiiii, saat aku melihat anak itu diruangan Jung uisa seperti tertidur dikursi, dan dan"

"dan apa? dia pingsan? Over dosis? Mati? Atau apa?" tanya Heebon bingung.

"aniya! Aku juga tidak tahu.. dan aku melihat tadiiii… celana Jung uisa…" Ahra tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dan malah seperti menangis menutupi wajahnya.

"kau kenapa? Belum menyelesaikan ceritamu, kenapa malah menutup muka?" tanya Heebon lagi.

"celana Jung uisa menggembung dank au tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Ahra mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Heebon "aku berpikir mereka telah melakukan sesuatuuuu" ucap Ahra dengan wajah sendu dan menunduk "lalu aku harus bagaimanaaaaa" rengek Ahra dan langsung memeluk Heebon.

"cup cup.. jangan menangis, memangnya dia melakukan apa?" tanya Heebon dengan wajah polosnya.

"ya!" Ahra langsung menegakan tubuhnya "masa kau tidak mengerti yang aku maksud?!" ucap Ahra sebal "mereka seperti sudah melakukan hubungan intiiimm" desis Ahra agar tidak terdengar.

"mwo?! Mereka ha-" sebelum Heebon sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Ahra langsung membekap mulutnya.

"jangan sampai ada yang thu, aku tidak mau image Jung uisa rusak karenamu" desis Ahra tajam dan Heebon mengangguk, kemudian Ahra melepaskan bekapannya.

"Ahra-ah.. kau sudnggunh membuatku terkejut.. mana mungkin mereka melakukannya disini.. mereka kan tahu kalau ini tempat umum?"

"yak an aku hanya berpikir seperti itu, mana mungkin aku berpikir seperti itu jika aku tidak melihat tanda-tandanya?"

"itu memang otakmu saja yang jorok" ucap Heebon meledek.

"jika kau melihatnya, kau juga pasti akan berpikir hal yang sama denganku" ucap Ahra kesal.

"sudahlah, percuma juga kau seperti ini tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka, setidak suka apapun kalian. Mereka tetap akan menikah" ucap Heebon membersihkan kukunya.

"mwo? Me menikah?" tanya Ahra terkejut.

"iya, tadi sebelum kau datang, suster-suster yang lain tengah membicarakan mereka, kabarnya mereka akan menikah" ucap Heebon santai.

"kapan mereka akan menikah?" tanya Ahra yang mulai terlihat kecewa.

"entahlah.. aku tidak tahu.. sudah ya, aku mau mengerjakan pekerjaanku lagi" ucap Heebon beranjak dan kembali masuk kedalam ruangan.

"mereka akan menikah?" gumam Ahra pada dirinya sendiri dan wajah yang benar-benar kecewa.

.

.

Sudah sekitar satu minggu lebih berlalu dari kejadian itu, Ahra tidak lagi memunculkan dirinya dihadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong, dia memilih untuk menghindar ketimbang harus membuat maanya iritasi tiap kali melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong bermesraan. Seperti sekarang di kantin rumah sakit, Ahra lebih memilih mengajak Heebon duduk di meja yang lebihjauh dengan meja Yunho dan Jaejoong. selera makannya berkurang beberapa hari ini setelah mengetahui kabar Yunho dan Jaejoong akan menikah. Ahra hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya sesekali melirik kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"satu kali lagi buka mulutmu… aaaa…" ucap Jaejoong menyodorkan sepotong daging asap kemulut Yunho dan langsung diterima dengan senang hati.

"hhhmmm.." gumam Yunho menaikan alisnya.

"bagaimana rasanya? Enak kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya dan Yunho langsung mengacungkan jempolnya "aku belajar ini dari masakan umma sekitar 2 tahun lalu, mulai sekarang, setiap sarapan dan makan siang, aku akan membawakannya untukmu. Dan kita hanya tinggal memesan minuman hehe.. aku sempat berkhayal, kalau aku ingin memasakan ini untuk suamiku nanti.. dan ternyata, sudah keduluan oleh calon suami" ucap Jaejoong dengan cengirannya.

"kalau begini caranya, bisa makmur hidupku selalu dimasakan makanan enak oleh calon istriku yang cantik ini" ucap Yunho mengusap bibir Jaejoong yang terdapat sedikit saus "ada yang kotor hehehe" ucap Yunho.

Adegan itu benar-benar membuat Ahra iri hati. Dengan bringas, Ahra langsung meminum jusnya tanpa bernafas untuk menghabiskannya.

"Ahra-ah.. pelankan minumu.. bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan kekasih jika kau uring-uringan seperti ini?" tanya Heebon mengusap punggung Ahra "sudahlah.. mungkin dia bukan jodohmu" tambah Heebon yang malah membuat Ahra semakin kesal.

"aku tidak tahan Heebon-aaahhh aku tidak kuat melihat mereka seperti itu didepankuuuu.. aku iriiiii" rengek Ahra dan mulai menangis.

"ssstttt… kau tidak boleh begituuuuu" ucap Heebon mengusapi punggung Ahra agar sahabatnya itu tenang.

Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak menyadari ada yang merasa sakit hati melihat mereka.

"mmhhh…" lenguh Jaejoong yang langsung memegangi perutnya.

"waeyo?" tanya Yunho bingung dan memegang pundak Jaejoong "kau kenapa?"

"aku mual.. aku ketoilet dulu" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan meja lebih dulu.

Dengan cepat Yunho merapikan kotak bekal yang dibawa Jaejoong dan langsung mengikuti namja yang sudah berlari keluar kantin itu.

"Boo.. tungguuu" pekik Yunho yang berlari kecil mengikuti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan langsung masuk kedalam toilet yang kondisinya kebetulan sedang sepi. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan berpegangan pada washtafel berusaha untuk menahan gejolak dalam perutnya.

"Boo.. kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

"entahlah.. aku mual sekalih.. ucap Jaejoong lemas "woooeekkkk!" tidak berselang lama setelah menjawab, Jaejoong langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya kedala washtafel.

"kau mual?" tanya Yunho yang langsung memijat tengkuk Jaejoong "setelah ini kau ikut aku ya.." ucap Yunho yang masih fokus memijat tanpa rasa jijik melihat Jaejoong memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"woooeeekkkk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Jaejoong kembali muntah, namun kali ini hanya liur yang keluar. Jaejoong langsung membersihkan mulutnya dan membiarkan muntahannya terbawa oleh air.

"sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya "ayo kita keluar" ucap Yunho yang langsung menuntun Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh dari ruangannya dengan membawa sebuah kertas hasil tes dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah berbaring pada sebuah ranjang dengan wajah yang sumringah. Sudah sejak sekitar hampir 30 menit Yunho membawa Jaejoong dari toilet, Yunho memutuskan untuk memeriksakan kondisi Jaejong dalam ruang pemeriksaan khusus kehamilan.

"Joongie-ah…." panggil Yunho dengan senyum indah terpancar diwajahnya.

"ne Yunnie? Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran dan memposisikan tubuhnya unntuk duduk.

"kau hamil Joongieee…." Pekik Yunho senang dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"wooooaahhh? Jinjaaaa?" dengan wajah yang sedikit tidak percaya, Jaejoong langsung merebut kertas yanga ada diitangan Yunho dan langsung membacanya "positive?! Kyaa! Yunnie-aaahhh" pekik Jaejoong juga dan membalas pelukan Yunho.

"kita janagan beritahu siapapun dulu, kita akan memberikan kejutan pada bumonim kita setelah kita menikah nanti bagaimana? Kau setuju?" tanya Yunho melepaskan pelukannya.

"ne… umma dan appa pasti akan senang sekali mendengar ini.." ucap Jaejoong tersenyum imut.

"pasti.. akujadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari itu" ucap Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong "dan tentunya, aku juga tidak sabar melihat perut ini besar, dan melihat anak appa yang entah tampan atau cantik ini lagi" ucap Yunho menyebut dirinya appa dan langsung mengecup permukaan perut Jaejoong.

"ne appa.. aku juga tidak sabar melihat appa yang tampan ini" ucap Jaejoong menirukan suara anak kecil dan tersenyum hangat melihat perilaku Yunho yang naluri seorang ayahnya keluar begitu saja.

"ayo kita kembali keruanganku dan membereskan barangmu.. aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"kenapa begitu?" tanya Jaejoong merubah wajahnya menjadi sendu.

"aku ingin kau istirahat, Boo.. aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan menemaniku terus, sekarang giliranku untuk menemanimu.. aku akan mengunjungimu setiap aku pulang dari sini" ucap Yunho kembali mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"tapi aku ingin selalu denganmu.." ucap Jaejoong.

"kkau hatus memikirkan kondisi kehamilanmu saat ini, usianya baru memasuki minggu kedua, Boo. Masih rentan dank au harus mengurangi kegiatanmu. Kau tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya kan?" ucap Yunho yang langsung menusap perut Jaejoong.

"baiklah.. tapi kau janji akan kerumah ya" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum dan memegang tangan Yunho yang berada diperutnya.

"aku janjiii.. kajja" ucap Yunho membantu Jaejoong beridiri dan menggandengnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Sejak tadi Yunho terus tersenyum sendiri setelah mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang dan kembali ke rumah sakit. Dirinya tersenyum memperhatikan kertas yang berada ditangannya. Bagaimana tidak, perasaannya bercampur aduk antara rasa senang dan tidak percaya bahwa dirinya kiri akan menjadi seorang appa. Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah foto Jaejoong dengan dirinya saat berwisata malam bersama dari dalam selorokan mejanya yang sempat dia cetak dirumah. Dengan segera Yunho langsung mengganti foto gedung rumah sakit yang ada dalam pigura diatas mejanya, dan menggantikannya dengan foto dirinya bersama Jaejoong, tidak lupa Yunho menyelipkan kertas keterangan kehamilan Jaejoong dibawah fotonya.

"begini jadi lebih baik.." ucap Yunho mengusap pigura tersebut.

.

.

TING TONG TING TONG

Yunho menepati janjinya untuk datang kerumah Jaejoong seusai dari rumah sakit. Yunho membawa tasnya dan juga seikat bunga ditangannya.

"tunggu sebentaaarrr" ucap umma Kim yang langsung membukakanpintu "oh? Yunho-ah? ada apa malam-malam begini? Ayo masuk" tanya umma Kim yang bingung dengan Yunho yang datang dimalam hari, umma Kim menarik lengan Yunho untuk duduk diruang tamu "kau tidak lelah, setelah kegiatanmu dirumah sakit sekarang kau jauh-jauh datang kesini?"

"tidak, aku ingin menengok Joongie.. apa dia sudah baikan?"

"sudah.. bahkan dia sudah sibuk dari tadi dalam ruangannya" ucap umma Kim "sebentar, umma ambilkan munum dulu ya"

"ah tidak usah, tidak usah repot-repot.." ucap Yunho menolak dengan halus.

"ah tidak apa-apa, kau ini seperti dengan siapa saja" ucap umma Kim "jika kau ingin menyusul Joongie, dia ada diruangan itu, kau bujuklah dia untuk istirahat" ucap umma Kim menunjuk salah satu ruangan yang tertutup.

"disana?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"ne.. kau kesana saja, dia suka sulit sekali jika disuruh berhenti.. umma akan ambilkan minum dulu untukmu ya" ucap umma Kim langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kantung belanjaan kecil dari dalam tasnya dan langsung berjalan menuju ruangan yang tadi ditunjuk oleh umma Kim.

TOK TOK TOK

"ya, masuk saja umma" ucap Jaejoong tanpa menengokan kepalanya dan tetap fokus dengan yang tenagh dilakukannya.

KRIIEETTT

Pintu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka, Yunho menatap kagum dengan apa yang dia lihat dalam ruangan yang baru kali ini Yunho ketahui. Yunho melihat lukisan-lukisan yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut dan mendekati salah satunya, kemudian menyentuhnya.

"umma? Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih fokus dengan acara melukisnya, namun tidak ada jawaban "umma?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dan menengokan kepalanya "oh? Yunnie-ah…" pekik Jaejoong yang langsung menyadarkan Jaejoong.

"Boo.. apa semua ini kau yang buat?" tanya Yunho menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"iya.. aku yang buat.." ucap Jaejoong bangga.

"lalu akan kau apakan lukisan-lukisan ini?" tanya Yunho yang masih terkagum melihat sekelilingnya.

"aku biasanya menjual dengan online, atau ada yang memesannya.. beberapa pesanan belum diambil, padahal mereka sudah membayar mahal. Tapi aku sedang istirahat dulu saat ini, aku tidak menerima pesanan apapun sebelum pesanan sebelumnya diambil oleh pembelinya" ucap Jaejoong dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"lalu? Apa yang sedang buat sekarang?" tanya Yunho penasaran "apa kau membuat ini untuk kau jual juga?"

"aniyo.. aku membuat ini khusus untuk dipajang saja" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggoreskan cat pada kain kanvasnya.

"kau membuat sebuah keluarga?"

"iya.. ini kau.. ini aku.. dan anak kita nanti" ucap Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya dan menaruh kuas serta cat dimeja sebelah lukisannya "kau tidak sadar orang yang ada disini mirip denganmu dan aku?" tanya Jaejoong menunjuk dua orang dewasa dalam lukisannya.

"jadiii… ini kau dan aku?" ucap Yunho terbengong.

"iyaa.. lalu yang kecil ini anak kita" ucap Jaejoong lagi dengan senyum lebarnya.

"tapi mana wajahnya? Kenapa tidak kau buat wajahnya?"

"aku belum membuat mimic wajah pada gambar bayi ini.. aku ingin melihatnya dulu setelah lahir.. dan aku akan menggambarkan wajahnya kedalam sini.. pasti lucu sekali" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Yunho.

"kau itu romantis sekali" ucap Yunho menuntun kepala Jaejoong mendekat padanya, kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"hehehe.. aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu kelahirannya" ucap Jaejoong mengusap perutnya.

"akupun begitu, aku yang akan selalu memeriksakan kondisi kehamilanmu secara rutin.. dan yang paling aku tunggu adalah.. momen momen dimana aku menanganimu dalam proses melahirkan nanti.." ucap Yunho mengusap perut Jaejoong.

"selama ini kau tidak tertarik dengan yeoja atau namja lain yang melahirkan kan?" ucap Jaejoong mendelikan matanya.

"tentu saja tiiiiidaaakkk" bantah Yunho "oh iya. Aku membawakanmu susu kotak untuk orang hamil, mungkin sedikit tidak enak rasanya, tapi ini bisa membantumu mengurangi rasa mual" ucap Yunho memberikan satu kotak susu cair.

"kenapa beli yang ini?" tany Jaejoong bingung memutar-mutar kotak susunya.

"aku sengaja tidak membeli yang bubuk, kita kan mau memberi kejutan, jika aku memberikanmu yang seperti itu, umma dan appa akan bertanya dan rahasia terbongkar, kejutannya jadi tidak menarik lagi"

"iya juga sih.."

"minum lah, aku membawakan satu lagi untukmu besok pagi. Simpan dikamar ne" ucap Yunho lagi dan memberikan sekotak susu lagi "besok aku akan membawakannya lagi.

"aku besok tidak ikut denganmu?"

"aniya, kau harus lebih sering dirumah. Jaga kondisimu yang terpenting, Jika sudah waktunya untukmu memeriksakan kandungan, aku yang akan menjemputmu" ucap Yunho lagi.

"kalau aku membuatkan bekal untukmu?"

"juga tidak, kau harus istirahatkan dirimu" ucap Yunho mutlak "yaaa… kenapa kau masih belum membuka susunya" ucap Yunho mengambil kotak susu dari tangan Jaejoong dan langsung membukannya "ini minum" ucap Yunho memberikan kembali kotak susu tersebut pada Jaejoong.

"baunya tidak enak" ucap Jaejoong yang malah mencium bau susu itu.

"memang tidak enak, tapi kau harus habiskan"

"hhnnggg" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung meminum susu tersebut menyedotnya dengan cepat.

"kau juga harus memperhatikan pola makanmu, makan makanan berserat dan olahraga seperti senam ringan. Hindari aktivitas yang membuat tubuhmu lelah. Aku hanya bisa memberikanmu pengarahan, karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu sepanjang hari, kau mengerti kan?" ucap Yunho panjang lebar dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lucu dengan masih meminum susunya.

"jadilah umma yang baik nantinya" ucap Yunho menusap sayang kepala Jaejoong.

"ne appaaaaa" jawab Jaejoong menaruh kotak susunya dimeja.

"kau tahu? Kau itu cantik" ucap Yunho yang sudah bisa modus.

"aku ini tampaaannn…." gerutu Jaejoong.

"ingat, kau itu akan menjadi umma, tidak ada kata tampan untukmu hahaha" ledek Yunho.

"kau menyebalkan" ucap Jaejoong kesal dan memukul pelan lengan Yunho.

Yunho langsung memegang pipi Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud Yunho langsung memejamkan matanya menanti momen-momen yang siap membuatnya loncat kegirangan setelahnya.

TUK!  
>"yaish!" pekik Jaejong memegangi keningnya akibat disentil oleh Yunho.<p>

"siapa bilang aku akan menciummu? Enak saaaaja" ledek Yunho yang langsung berlari menuju pintu.

"YA! MENYEBALKAN SEKALI KAU!" pekik Jaejoong yang langsung berjalan cepat untuk mengejar Yunho yang sudah keluar dari ruangannya "awas saja ya jika kena akan aku balas!" gerutu Jaejoong yang penuh dendam kesumat.

"coba saja jika kau bisa mengejarku hahaha" Yunho justru sedikit berlari menuju ruang tau dan Jaejoong langsung mengejarnya dengan berjalan semakin cepat.

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle : YUNCONDA IS MINE!**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…**

**Sebelumnyaaahhhh~**

TUK!  
>"yaish!" pekik Jaejong memegangi keningnya akibat disentil oleh Yunho.<p>

"siapa bilang aku akan menciummu? Enak saaaaja" ledek Yunho yang langsung berlari menuju pintu.

"YA! MENYEBALKAN SEKALI KAU!" pekik Jaejoong yang langsung berjalan cepat untuk mengejar Yunho yang sudah keluar dari ruangannya "awas saja ya jika kena akan aku balas!" gerutu Jaejoong yang penuh dendam kesumat.

"coba saja jika kau bisa mengejarku hahaha" Yunho justru sedikit berlari menuju ruang tamu dan Jaejoong langsung mengejarnya dengan berjalan semakin cepat.

**Chapter 11~**

"hah aku malas mengejarmu" dengus Jaejoong dan berjalan santai tidak tertarik untuk mengejar Yunho, kemudian dia mendudukan tubuhnya pada sofa "haahhh.. punggungku rasanya pegal sekali berjam-jam duduk" gumam Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"berapa jam duduk disana?" tanya Yunho penasaran dan duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

TUK!

"kena kau rasakan!" ucap Jaejoong dengan girang ketika berhasil menjitak kepala Yunho.

"kaauuuu! Berani melawankuuuuuuu!" geram Yunho yang langsung menjepit kepala JAejoong diketiaknya.

"ya! lepaskan! Ummaaa!" teriak Jaejoong memukuli paha Yunho.

"heeeeeyyy ada apa berisik-berisik?" tanya umma Kim yang datang dengan membawa nampan.

BUGH!

"AAKKHH!" jerit Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong kesampingnya dan langsung membungkukan tubuhnya memegangi selangkangan "eerrggghhhhh! Appoooo…."rengek Yunho dengan suara keras.

"Joongie?! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap umma Kim kaget dan cepat-cepat menaruh nampannya "Yunho-ah, noe gwaenchana?" tanya umma Kim memegangi pundak Yunho.

"dia mengeteki Joongie umma.."

"tapi kau tidak harus melakukan ituuuu… bagaimana 'aset'nya nanti dan masa depan kalian berdua?" tanya umma Kim penuh ambigu.

"apa maksudnya? Asset? Harta? Uang? Memang dia menyelikan uangnya dicelana?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa dosa sedangkan Yunho masih menutup wajah dan selangkangannya untuk menahan sakit. (bayangin Yunpa di running man ep.115 yg dia habis ketimpuk bola) "Yunnie-ah… kau simpan uangmu di celana dalammu?"

"Joongie! Dia sedang kesakitan! Kau ini kenapa malah bertanya hal yang seperti itu?! Bantu umma untuk menenangkannya" ucap umma Kim sedikit membentak "bawa dia kekamarmu bantu dia untuk merentangkan tubuhnya agar rasa sakitnya berkurang, palli!"

"ye yeeee…" ucap Jaejoong pelan membantu Yunho untuk berdiri dan memapahnya menuju kamar "sakit ya Yun?" tanya Jaejoong pelan merasa bersalah.

"ini sakit sekali kenapa kau memukulku?" ucap Yunho sedikit menahan kesal karena 'aset' sekaliguh hartanya yang paling..paling..paling berharga harus menerima rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"kau juga kan pernah seperti itu padaku, kau malah memuat 'cobra'ku terjepit dipintu" cerocos Jaejoong mengungkit masalah lalu seraya memasuki kamarnya "kajja, berbaringlah" ucap Jaejoong membantu Yunho untuk duduk.

"tapi kan aku tidak sengaja melakukannya" ucap Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya dan masih memegangi selangkangannya.

"tapi tetap saja itu membuatku linu, sudah begitu ujung pintumu sedikit tajam pula, lebih sakit mana?" tanya Jaejoong yang justru membandingkan antara derita dirinya dengan derita Yunho saat ini.

"Boo.. jangan membandingkan yang dulu dengan saat ini, dulu ya dulu sekarang sudah tidak sakit kan? Lihat aku kau memukulnya dengan keras.." gerutu Yunho.

"baru juga Yuncondamu mendapat bogem mentah dariku, belum pernah kan kau mendapatkan serangan dari 'cobra'ku? Biar si 'cobra' kecil, tapi dia berbisa hehehe" ucap JAejoong tidak tentu arah. (Jaecobra XD)

"apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah yang bingung lupa akan rasa sakitnya.

"iniiii… punyaku kan keciiillll" ucap Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk selangkangannya "masih belum mengerti juga? Mau aku tunjukkan padamu?" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai melonggarkan tali celannya.

"ti tidak usah.. jangan, aku sudah tau" ucap Yunho sedikit gugup "namja memiliki junior kencil apa bagusnya" dengus Yunho sedikit meledek.

"kau pikir punyamu bagus apa? seperti sosis jumbo saja bangga. Paling-paling hanya sepanjang 15cm, atau lebih.. atau kurang? Gendutnya…. Mungkin sekitar ukuran ketiga jariku jika digabungkan" cerocos Jaejoong melihat jari telunjuk, tengah dan juga jari manisnya "hhmmm besar juga ya" lanjut Jaejoong dengan pose berpikir.

"tentu saja aku bangga, lihat saja punyyamu.. hah paling hanya sebesar ini" ledek Yunho menunjukan jempol tangannya.

"itu kecil seekaliii… lebih besaaarrrr.. sedikiittt" cicit Jaejoong diakhir kalimat.

"itu sama saja, tidak jauh lebih besar dari ini" ledek Yunho lagi.

"ledek saja terus, tidak akan aku beri jatah malam pertama" ancam Jaejoong.

"memangnya siapa yang mau meminta jatah malam pertama?" ucap Yunho bangun dari berbaringnya "ingat kau itu sedang hamil, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai usia kandunganmu lebih dari 3 bulan, paling-paling kau yang akan uring-uringan munta jatah padaku.

'_Yunnie-ah….'_

'_kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak'_

'_ah Yunnie-ah tapi aku mauuuuu'_

'_kau terima atau aku sama sekali tidak aka menyentuhmu'_

"hih itu mengerikan" ucap Jaejoong membayangkan kalau dirinya merengek pada Yunho dan menarik-narik bajunya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"apa kau benar-benar tidak akan melakukan 'itu' denganku selama 3 bulan lebih? Tanya Jaejoong polos "pasti jawabannya tidak kan? Kau kan susah sekali jika harus diajak untuk melakukannya.

"itu benar, aku tidak akan melakukannya dan aku akan berusaha agar tidak kau kerjai" ucap Yunho yakin.

"yakin kau akan bisa tahaaannn?" goda Jaejoong.

"asal kau tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam aku tidak akan melakukannya" ucap Yunho mantap.

"hah kau memang susah" dengus Jaejoong "etapi, memangnya sudah tidak sakit?" tanya Yunho memajukan bibirnya menatap kearah selangkangan Yunho.

"lumayan, tapi masih sedikit linu rasanya" ucap Yunho mengelus celanaya.

"sini biar aku yang mengelus peliharaanku" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung mengarahkan tangannya kearah selangkangan Yunho.

"ya! enak saja, tidak boleh" ucap Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong "aku tahu maksudmu apa, kau ingin memulainya lagi kan?"

"memulai apa.. aku tidak mengerti" ucap Jaejoong berusaha membantah.

"aku tahu maksud yang ada dalam otakmu, jadi.. jangan berpikir aku akan melakukannya, mengerti?" ucap Yunho menoyor kepala Jaejoong.

"ya aku mengerti" ucap Jaejoong malas "kau menginap disini ya, aku ingin kau menemaniku tidur" ucap JAejoong dengan wajah yeopponya.

"tidak bisa, apa kata bumonimmu nanti?" ucap Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"nanti aku yang bicara pada umma…"

"aniya, aku tetap harus pulang, lalu bagaimana denganku yang harus berangkat pagi? Aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti" ucap Yunho lagi.

"benar juga, tapi.. lain kali kau temani aku tidur ya"

"iya, aku pasti akan menemanimu…" ucap Yunho memberi jeda "tapi nanti jika sudah menikah hahaha"

"kau menyebalkan" dengus Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah sampai kerumah. Dengan cepat Yunho membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya, juga celananya yang masih melekat. Yunho lebih memilih untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum beranjak ke kasurnya.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar mandinya, Yunho langsung masuk kedalam bathtubnya dan memejamkan matanya untuk merelaxkan tubuh-tubuhnya.

Setelah cukup lama berendam (uhuy) dan membilas tubuhnya, Yunho langsung keluar hanya menggunakan handuk pada pinggangnya. Yunho langsung membaringkan tubuhnya tanpa mengenakan bajunya terlebih dahulu. Yunho langsung mengambil handphonenya. Kembali Yunho melihat-lihtap photo-photonya bersama Jaejoong. Kegiatan ini telah menjadi kebiasaan Yunho sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Joongie-ah.. selamat tiduuurrr" ucap Yunho pada handphonenya dan mengecup layarnya.

.

.

hari demi hari terus berputar, namun tepat di momen ini Yunho berpenampilan berbeda, dengan gagahnya Yunho melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin dengan tuxedo hitam dan kemeja putih.

"kau tampan.." ucap Yunho dengan PDnya dan mengetuk cermin tersebut "hah.. bagaimana dengan dia? Apa dia akan didandani dengan bedak yang tebal dan bibir yang merekah?" kikik Yunho yang membayangkan penampilan Jaejoong untuk hari ini.

CLEK

"Yun.. ayo cepat kau keluar.. sebentar lagi Joongie datang" ucap appa Jung yang masuk kedalm ruangan Yunho.

"ne appa.." ucap Yunho yang langsung keluar mengikuti appanya.

Yunho kini telah berdiri sebuah altar dengan pastur yang berdiri dihadapannya. Pintu utama gereja terbuka menampakan sosok cantik bertuxedo berwana putih yang didampingi oleh sang appa membuat semua pasang mata yang turut hadir dalam upacara sakral tersebut mengarahkan pandangannya pada malakat cantik yang mulai berjalan memasuki gereja. Jaejoong, berjalan beriringan dengan appa Kim. Ketika Jaejoong sudah berada didekat altar, Yunho menghampirinya dan menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong dengan hangat. Kemudian Yunho membawa Jaejoong berjalan menaiki altar untuk berdiri hadapan pastur.

"Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. dihadapan semua orang, Tuhan bahkan dunia menyaksikan upacara sakral ini. Pertama-tama aku ingin bertanya denganmu. Jung Yunho.."

"ye?"

"bersediakah kau untuk menikah dengan Kim Jaejoong dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, ataupun sehat dan sakit?" tanya pastur itu lagi.

"iya, aku bersedia" ucap Yunho lantang dan melirik kearah Jaejoong.

"dan kau. Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah kau untuk menikah dengan Jung Yunho dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, ataupun sehat maupun sakit?"

"iya, aku bersedia" ucap Jaejoong lembut seraya tersenyum dan ikut menatap Yunho.

"sekarang kalian sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri dihadapan Tuhan dan dunia. Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing" ucap pastur itu lagi.

Yunho memegang tangan kanan Jaejoong dan mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam kantungnya dengan perlahan dan membukanya dihadapan Jaejoong.

"cincin ini, akan aku pasangkan ditangan kananmu, sebagai tanda kau adalah miliku" ucap Yunho mengambil salah satu cincin dan menyematkannya dengan perlahan dijari manis Jaejoong "my wife.." tambah Yunho seraya tersenyum dan mengecup punggung tangan Jaejoong membuat pipi istri yang baru saja dipersuntingnya merah merona.

Momen ini tidak dibiarkan begitu saja oleh para hadirin yang turun hadi, beberapa dari mereka mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan kameranya tidak lupa juga sorak sorai terdengar melihat keromantisan keduanya. Juga photographer yang sudah dipersiapkan sibuk mengambil gambar pasangan tersebut. Kemudian, Jaejoong mengambil cincin yang tersisa dalam kotak tersebut. Jaejoong langsung menyematkan cincin yang berukuran lebih besar ke jari manis tangan kanan Yunho.

"thankyou my husband" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yunho langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan memagutkan bibir hatinya pada bibir Jaejoong yang langsung menutup matanya.

"ya, lihat ituuuu… mereka romantis sekali…." Ucap Heebon tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya melihat adegan dihadapannya.

"lalu aku bagaimana?" ucap Ahra murung.

"hahaha kau tenang saja, masih ada Yihan kan.. ingat dia itu mengejar-ngejarmu.. jangan bertindak cuek padanya, bisa-bisa dia lari dan tidak ada lagi yang mendekatimu baru tahu rasa" ucap Heebon mengingatkan "lagipula menurutku mereka itu pasangan yang paling romantis yang ada di rumah sakit.. suami yang tampan juga istri yang cantik iya kan?" ucap Heebon lagi.

"hey, coba kau lihat disana.." ucap Ahra menunjuk kearah dua orang yang tengah saling merangkul dibarisan depan.

"apa? siapa?" ucap Heebon bingung dengan arah tangan Ahra.

"itu yang disana barisan depan, itu kan Shim uisa.." ucap Ahra tanpa dosa.

"mwo?! Dia dia dia.. kenapa bersama dengan orang itu? Dia siapaaa?" ucap Heebon terkejut.

"yang sabar ya, mungkin dia bukan jodohmu, jadi selamat menikmati masa jomblomu bersamaku" ucap Ahra pasra mengusap punggung Heebon.

"Shim uisaaaaa…." Sengerk Heebon yang mulai berlinang airmata.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berkumpul dikediaman keluarga Jung beserta bumonimnya. Setelah semua acara selesai, mereka semua memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama. Yunho dan Jaejoong sengaja merencanakan hal ini. Dengan santainya Jaejoong duduk bersandar pada bahu Yunho, dengan posisi Yunho merangkul pundaknya.

"jadi.. sebenarnya apa yang ingin kalian katakan pada kami?" tanya appa Jung memulai pembicaraan.

"sebenarnya, ini sebuah kejutan yang sudah sekitar 2 minggu kami persiapkan, aku hara kalian semua senang mendengarnya" ucap Yunho tersenyum.

"memangnya kejutan apa?" tanya umma Kim penasran.

"Joongie hamiiiillll" ucap Yunho tersenyum sedangkan Jaejoong diam dan menunggu ekspresi keempat orang dihadapannya.

"hamil?" tanya appa Kim bingung "hah jinja?!" lanjutnya terkejut.

"woooahhhh! Jinja! Yang benar?!" tanya umma Kim juga.

"Jung Yunho… jangan bilang itu hasil dari sekali tancap itu?" tanya appa Jung dengan frontal.

"hehehe entahlah.. tidak apa kan?" tanya Yunho dnegan cengirannya.

"jelas tidak apa-apa buat umma… umma sudah menunggu momen ini dan ternyata… Tuhan mengabulkannyaa.. umma senang" ucap umma Jung girang.

"hey Joongie, untung saja kau memukul 'aset'nya setelah kau hamil, coba kalau kau memukulnya sebelum kau hamil? Bisa rusak nanti.." ledek umma Kim.

"rasanya aku ingin memberikan nama bagi cucu pertamakuuu…" ucap umma Jung seraya meminum tehnya.

"tidak bisaaa… aku yang harus memberinya nama.. anakku kan yang akan melahirkan cucu pertama kita, tidak bisa begitu dong.." ucap umma Kim tidak mau kalah.

"ya, kau selalu saja tidak pernah mau mengalah padaku.." ucap umma Jung sedikit kesal.

"kalau urusan ini berbeda.." tampah umma Kim.

"hey sudah, jangan berisik disini" ucap appa Kim menenangkan istrinya.

"sudahlah, malu jika didengar orang kalian selalu saja bertengkar semenak sekolah tidak bosan apa?" ucap appa Jung kemudian.

"Yunnie.. daripada kita mendengar cekcok ini kita kekamar saja yuk.." ajak Jaejoong dengan nakalnya dan sedikit mencubit pinggang Yunho.

"aw, hahaha ayo kita tinggalkan saja mereka, ada yang harus kita selesaikan terlebih dahulu" jawab Yunho beranjak dari duduknya bersama Jaejoong.

Kemudian pasangan yang baru saja menikah itu meninggalkan ruang keluarga untuk menuju 'kamarnya' tanpa keempat orang yang tengah bertengkar mengetahuinya.

"hahaha seperti anak kecil saja mempermasalahka nama, kita kan belum tahu dia akan lahir namja atau yeoja" ucap Yunho cengengesan.

"sama seperti kita dulu saat baru bertemu iya kan? Kau itu cuek sekali, bahkan terkesan dingin padaku" ucap Jaejoong duduk ditepian ranjang.

"hahaha aku kan belum mengenalmu, tapi setelah aku mengenalmu. Ternyata kau itu orang yang hmm bisa dikatakan mesum" ledek Yunho dan duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"ya, jangan meledekku" ucap Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Yunho "memangnya kau, polos dan tidak mengerti apapun mungkin, mungkin saja kan kau malah melakukan onani sendiri diruangannmu membayangkan poster-poster yang ada didalam ruang kerjamu?" balas Jaejoong.

"yeeee aku tidak sepertimuuu.." bantah Yunho.

"kau juga, jika bukan aku yang memancingmu. Mana mungkin kau bisa membuatku dung begini kan?" ucap Jaejoong menunjukan perutnya.

"tapi syang kita tidak bisa menikmati malam ketiga" ucap Yunho dengan wajah murung.

"aku mau ituuuuu…" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung saja teringat dengan malam ini.

"eits.. tidak ada acara mala mini…" ucap Yunho mengingatkan dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"tapi kalau aku bermain dnegan peliharaanku boleh kan?" tanya Jaejoong merangkak mendekati Yunho.

"boleh sajaaa.. asal jangan sampai lebih dari itu.."

"bagaimana jika dia bertarung dengan 'cobra'ku?" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"hahaha memang dia bisa apa?" ledek Yunho.

"bisaaaaa….." ucap Jaejoong merasa geregetan dan langsung meremas Yunconda miliknya "aku bisa mengajaknya bertaruuuunnngggg" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"mmmhhh…. Itu sakiiittt lepaskaaannn" ucap Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong "kau berbaringlah.. biar aku yang memanjakanmu malam ini" ucap Yunho.

"jinja?" tanya Jaejoong yang malah duduk diatas perut Yunho.

"lalu telurmu ini mau aku apakan hm?" tanya Yunho yang mulai memasang wajah mesum dengan perlahan menyelipkan tangannya untuk memegang benda kecil yang ada duatas perunya "akan aku buat ini sampai menetas" ucap Yunho lagi dengan perlahan menurunkan Jaejoong dan membuatnya berbaring "kau tahu? Kalau kita tidak bisa melakukannya, maka aku akan melakukannya sendiri, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku waktu itu" ucap Yunho memasukan tangannya kedalam celana Jaejoong.

"nnnggghhh.. tanganmu nakal juga Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher Yunho.

"ini semua kau mengajarinya, dasar istri pervert" ledek Yunho dnegan perlahan meremas cobra kecil milik Jaejoong.

"nnggghhhh… jangan hanya dibegitukaannn" racau Jaejoong.

Yunho menurunkan sedikit celana Jaejoong hingga sebatas paha, terpampang jelas paha mulus dan putih milk Jaejoong, tidak lupa seekor cobra kecil berserta kedua telurnya yang tengah 'bersarang'.

"ini imut" ucap Yunho yang justru mendekatkan kepalanya menuju 'cobra' kecil milik Jaejoong.

"Yunnie-ah.. andwae.." ucap Jaejoong menahan kepala Yunho.

"wae?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"aku tidak mau suamiku melakukan hal itu.. sebagai seorang istri.. biar aku yang melakukannya" ucap Jaejoong memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Yunho untuk berbaring.

Yunho menurut saja. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mulai menarik celana santai milik Yunho hingga sebatas lutut. Jaejoong mulai menggenggam benda besar seperti sosis jumbo itu dan mengocoknya dengan perlahan.

"aaahhh.. iya begituhhh lebih cepaattt" racau Yunho memejamkan matanya.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, Jaejoong langsung memasukan benda panjang nan besar kedalam mulutnya. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya dnegan memegangi paha Yunho.

"Boo.. lebih cepat" racau Yunho membuat Jaejoong mempercepat gerakannya.

Tidak mereka sadari, diluar sana tepatnya didepan puntu kamar mereka empat orang telah menempelkan sebelah telinganya kedaun pintu.

"aku rasa Joongie yang ada diatas Yunho" celetuk umma Kim.

"tidak.. kurasa Yunholah yang ada diatasnya.." bantah umma Jung.

"dari suaranya, Yunho yang meminta lebih cepat, itu kan berarti Joongie diatas" ucap umma Kim lagi.

"ah tidak mungkiiinnn"

"sssttt kalian berdua jangan berisik" ucap appa Kim memperingati.

"hentikan ocehan kalian, jika berisik terus kita bisa ketahuan" tambah appa Jung.

Ternyata, kedua bumonim pasangan yang tengah melakukan ritual malam pertama itu merasa penasaran dnegan kegiatan anak dan menantunya. Akankah kelakuan mereka berempat ketahuan dan membuat pasangan didalam menghentikan kegiatannya?

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

**Tittle : YUNCONDA IS MINE!**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…**

**Sebelumnyaaahhhh~**

"aku rasa Joongie yang ada diatas Yunho" celetuk umma Kim.

"tidak.. kurasa Yunholah yang ada diatasnya.." bantah umma Jung.

"dari suaranya, Yunho yang meminta lebih cepat, itu kan berarti Joongie diatas" ucap umma Kim lagi.

"ah tidak mungkiiinnn"

"sssttt kalian berdua jangan berisik" ucap appa Kim memperingati.

"hentikan ocehan kalian, jika berisik terus kita bisa ketahuan" tambah appa Jung.

Ternyata, kedua bumonim pasangan yang tengah melakukan ritual malam pertama itu merasa penasaran dengan kegiatan anak dan menantunya.

**Chapter 12~**

Kedua bumonim pasangan baru tersebut masih saja mencoba menguping dengan sedikit bersandar pada daun pintu. Tapi..

CKLEK BRUK!

"aw! Kakiku terjepit!" pekik appa Jung. Secepat mungkin bumonim Yunho dan Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi tertelengkupnya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan didepan pintu ini?" tanya Yunho dihadapan keempatnya dengan pakaian yang sudah rapat "sssttt jangan berisik, Joongie baru saja tidur" ucap Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang memejamkan mata bergelung dalam selimut yang hanya sebatas pinggang serta tubuh bagian atas yang tertutup.

"kalian tidak melakukannn? Mmm itu…." Ucap umma Jung terbata seraya menyatukan kedua jari tangannya.

"melakukan apa? umma.. appa kalian istirahatlah ini sudah malam, kami berdua butuh istirahat.." ucap Yunho mengusir halus keempatnya "sudah ya aku mau tidur dulu, ok?"

"tapi memangnya kalian tidak ada acara malam pertama?" ceplos umma Kim.

"kalian tahu kan Joongie sedang hamil? Kami tidak mungkin melakukannya" ucap Yunho santai dan sebenarnya sedikit berbohong.

""kau yakin tidak akan melakukannya?" tanya appa Kim tidak percaya.

"hah kalian benar-benar… aku jadi ingin segera pindah dari sini agar hidupku tenang" gerutu Yunho dan menutup serta mengunci pintunya.

"Yunho-ah… umma tahu kalian pasti akan melakukannya… bersemangatlaaahhhhhh" teriak umma Jung dari luar"

"ya! berisiiikk!" jerit Yunho dari dalam "hah mereka berempat mengganggu sekali" ucap Yunho mendekati ranjangnya.

"hm? Sudah pergi?" tanya Jaejoong membuka matanya.

"entahlah.. kurasa mereka masih didepan kamar ini" ucap Yunho malas dan naik kembali ke kasurnya.

"haaahhh.. menyebalkan" keluh Jaejoong.

"kita lanjutkan?" tanya Yunho yang langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong.

"kau yakin mau melanjutkannya, Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong ragu "nanti mereka dengar bagaimana? Suaramu tadi berisik sekali" ucap Jaejoong.

"aku akan meredam suaraku aku janji.. ini sudah terlanjur bangun" ucap Yunho pasrah melihat kearah celannya yang sedikit menyembul.

"benar juga.." ucap Jaejoong dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk membuat selimutnya turun dan memperlihatkan pinggulnya yang ramping yang ternyata dia tidak menggunakan bawahan.

"tapi aku mau mencicipi luar cobramu" ucap Yunho sedikit nakal.

"oooo… mulai nakal, eoh? Kemana Yunnieku yang selalu menolak dan seperti tidak pernah tahu tentang hal ini?" goda Jaejoong.

"Boo… jangan meledekku" keluh Yunho.

"aku yang akan memanjakanmu mala mini Yunniehhh.." ucap Jaejoong dengan sedikit desahan dan mendekati Yunho.

Berselang sekitar 30 menit sudah, kini Jaejoong tengah duduk dipangkuan Yunho dengan saling berhadapan. Membuat juniornya juga junior Yunho bersentuhan.

"bagaimana tadi? Enak kan? Tidak kalah dengan surgamu dibawah?" tanya Jaejoong nakal.

"disini masih ada sisanya" ucap Yunho mengelap sperma yang tertinggal disudut bibir Jaejoong "tapi lebih nikmat jika aku merasakan surgaku" ucap Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong "sayangnya aku tidak bisa" ucap Yunho yang malah menyerang leher Jaejoong.

"mmmhhh… jangan lakukan ini… kau membuatku ingin menyerangmu" racau Jaejoong memeluk kepala Yunho dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"tidurlah.. kau butuh istirahat, aku akan menamanimu" ucap Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya membuat Jaejoong tertelengkup diatasnya "tidurlah" ucap Yunho mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong dan mengecup pipinya.

Jaejoong yang memang sudah mengantuk akibat kegiatannya seharian ini langsung memejamkan mata indahnya.

"selamat malam Yunnie.." gumam Jaejoong.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir sekitar 1 bulan lamanya. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menempati sebuah apartemen yang sebelumnya sudah Yunho persiapkan. Yunho dan Jaejoong memilih untuk tinggal berdua diapartemen bukan berarti tidak ingin diganggu kegiatan'nya'. Mungkin memang itu juga menjadi salah satu faktor. Tapi faktor utama yang menjadi alasan adalah, Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak ingin merepotkan kedua bumonimnya dan berusaha untuk hidup mandiri membangun sebuah keluarga kecil.

Pagi ini seorang malaikat cantik tengah menyibukan dirinya didapur dengan balutan kemeja besar berwarna putih dan sedikit terlihat benjolan pada bagian perutnya yang menandakan kandungannya telah menginjak usia 2 bulan.

"mmm.. Yunnie-ah.. aku sedang memasak, jangan ganggu aku dulu" keluh Jaejoong ketika merasakan seseorang memeluk perutnya dari belakang.

"pagi Boo.." CUP "morning kiss untukmu hehehe" ucap Yunho mengecup pipi putih Jaejoong.

"ini masih pagi.. kau ini jangan coba-coba untuk menggodaku ya" ucap Jaejoong "kalau berani menggangguku, akan aku pukul kepalamu dengan ini" tambahnya dengan mengacungkan centong nasi.

"hehehe tidak… apa kabar pagi hari ini untuk anak appa yang siap melakukan pemeriksaan hm?" ucap Yunho menyandarkan dagunya kebahu Jaejoong dan mengusap pelan perutnya.

"baik appa.." jawab Jaejoong "Yun.. memang kapan Changmin hyung akan menikahi kekasihnya? Kekasihnya kan lebih dulu hamil dibandingkan denganku" ucap Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya membuat Yunho memajukan bibirnya hendak mencium Jaejoong "heeeyyyy aku bertanya" ucap Jaejoong menyentuh bibir Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya. Bukannya menjawab Yunho malah menggigit pelan jari telunjuk Jaejoong "aw.. appoo…" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara imutnya dan memukul pelan lengan Yunho.

"aku tidak tahu jika ditanya Changmin hanya mengatakan 'lihat saja nanti' aku jadi tidak mengerti. hehehehe.. sudah selesai? Ayo kita sarapan" ucap Yunho yang langsung duduk dimeja makan.

"sudah dong.." jawab Jaejoong menaruh dua piring diatas meja "jja.. minum dulu susumu.." ucap Jaejoong mendekatkan sebuah gelas dan berjalan mendekati kulkas mengambil sebuah susu kotak kemudian duduk disamping Yunho.

Yunho bukannya mulai memakan sarapannya, dia justru menopang dagunya diatas meja dan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang mulai membuka susu kotaknya.

"ya? kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Kau membuatku malu Yunnie.." ucap Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya.

"kau itu cantik.. jangan tutupi wajahmu.. aku mau melihat malaikat cantik pagi hari" ucap Yunho menurunkan telapan tangan Jaejoong dari wajahnya.

"aku maluu… makan ya makan saja, jangan menggangguku, Yuunnn" gerutu Jaejoong meminum susunya.

"tapi aku suka melihatmu dipagi hari.. aura cantikmu terpancar jelas" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Yun.. ini sudah jam berapa kita harus mandi dan siap intuk berangkat" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"ne.. aku makan" ucap Yunho yang langsung memakan sarapannya.

.

.

Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong berjalan memasuki area rumah sakit. Beberapa kali Yunho tersenyum menyapa setiap orang yang dikenalnya. Juga dengan Jaejoong yang ikut tersenyum. Tapi langkah Yunho terhenti ketika melihat seorang namja yang berdiri membawa-bawa perutnya yang membesar dan terlihat kebingungan.

"Kyuhyun?" ucap Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

"iya, sedang apa dia disini?"

"iya, tumben sekali dia kesini" jawab Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"kemana dia belum datang juga" gerutu Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"oh? Yunho hyung.."sapa Kyuhyun membungkukan sedikit badannya.

"ada apa kau kesini? Mencari Changmin?" tanya Yunho.

"ne.. dia memintaku untuk kesini mengantarkan sarapan katanya.. hanya saja dia bilang mau menghampiriku disini, tapi belum muncul juga" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Kyunniiiieeee…." Pekik Changmin berlari kearah Yunho, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun "haaahhh… lelah sekali, cepat sekali kau datang?" tanya Changmin bingung seraya mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya akibat lelah berlari dari ruangannya.

"ya, hyung.. jahat sekali kau membuat orang hamil menunggu" ucap Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

"aku kan mana tahu dia akan datang secepat ini. Kau sendiri kenapa datang kesini?" balas Changmin "ya, hyung kau jahat sekali menyuruh istrimu menemanimu lagi disini"

"siapa bilang? Aku akan memeriksakan kandungannya. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarkannya kembali kerumah" jawab Yunho santai "kau itu yang jahat, dia sedang hamil malah menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkanmu makanan. Kasian dia lihat perutnya sudah membesar kapan kau akan menikahinya?" ucap Yunho kesal.

"aku akan menikah dengannya sekitar 2 minggu lagi hehhe tidak banyak yang tahu soal ini, aku baru akan menyebarkan undangannya seminggu sebelum acara hehehe" ucap Changmin dengan cengirannya "iya kan chagi?" tanya Changmin merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"his… aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat" keluh Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya.

"yayaya ayo keruanganku" ucap Changmin merangkul penggang Kyuhyun "hyung, Jaejoong-ah.. aku duluan ya"

"permisi" ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung berjalan.

"mereka romantis ya Yunnie.." celetuk Jaejoong memperhatikan pasangan Minkyu yang menjauh.

"mereka masih kalah dengan kita hehehe" ucap Yunho merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dan berjalan keruangannya.

Setelah sampai keruangannya Yunho langsung mempersiapkan alat-alat serta membersihkan tangannya. Jaejoong hanya mengusap perutnya dan memperhatikan kegiatan yang tengah Yunho lakukan.

"hah.. untung saja pagi ini belum ada pasien yang hendak memeriksakan kandungannya, jadi kau bisa duluan" ucap Yunho dan mendekati Jaejoong.

"cepat Yunnie.. aku sudah tidak sabar mau melihatnya" ucap Jaejoong.

"ini aku sudah selesai" ucap Yunho menyibakan baju bagian perut Jaejoong dan mengolesi jell dingin pada permukaan kulit perut Jaejoong. setelah itu Yunho mulai menempelkan alat pada permukaan kulit Jaejoong "nah, coba kau lihat disitu.. itu yang kecil dan hitam itu dia…" ucap Yunho memperhatikan pada monitor disamping Jaejoong.

"kecil sekali Yun.. kita belum bisa melihat jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Jaejoong menyentuh monitor itu.

"belum, tapi nanti jika usia kandunganmu sudah menginjak sekitar 5 bulan baru kita bisa memprediksikannya" jawab Yunho tersenyum.

"tapi baiknya kita tidak perlu mengetahuinya, itu akan menjadi kejutan ketika lahir" ucap Jaejoong menatap haru layar monitor tersebut.

"jika kau ingin, aku akan mencetak fotonya" ucap Yunho.

"boleh?"

"tentu saja, kenapa tidak.. kita hanya perlu menunggunya saja" jawab Yunho mengelap permukaan perut Jaejoong dan menutup kembali bajunya.

.

.

"nah ini dia, aku sudah mencetaknya.." ucap Yunho memberikan beberapa lembar foto hasil pemeriksaan Jaejoong.

"wooaahh… aku senang bisa memiliki ini, akan aku tempel ini dipintu kulkas hehehe sebagian aku simpan dialbum aku mau melihat perkembangannya" ucap Jaejoong senang.

"berikan tanganmu" ucap Yunho menuntun tangan Jaejoong agar menyentuh perutnya sendiri "biarpun masih kecil, kau bisa merasakan detak jantungnya" ucap Yunho mengarahkan tangan Jaejoong kebeberaa titik permukaan perutnya.

"iya benar, tapi detaknya sangat pelan, hampir tidak bisa terasa" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

"memang seperti itu, tapi nanti jika semua anggota tubuhnya mulai terbentuk, dia suatu saat dia akan menendang perutmu" ucap Yunho.

"jinja?"

"iya, mungkin akan sedikit sakit, tapi beberapa dari pasienku sangat senang dengan momen seperti itu karena ketika mereka mengajak bayinya berbicara akan mendapatkan respon tendangan" ucap Ynho tersenyum "ayo kita kembali keruanganku" ucap Yunho bangkit dari duduknya menuntun Jaejoong keluar.

"Yunnie, kau akan bekerja dan aku pasti akan bosan. Ada tempat yang bisa aku kunjungi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"jika kau bosan, aku akan menghubungi Changmin dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemanimu, kurasa kalian bisa saling berbincang tentang kehamilan hehehe" ucap Yunho.

"boleh juga.."

"chakkaman" ucap Yunho merogoh kantungnya dan mulai mengotak-atik handphonenya "tunggu sebentar ya" tambahnya dan mendekatkan handphone ke telinganya.

"_yeoboseyo? Hyung? ada apa?"_ tanya Changmin diseberang sana.

"Changmin-ah, Kyuhyu masih disini kan? Kau ajak dia untuk pergi bersama Jaejoong, karena pasti dia akan merasa jenuh jika menunggumu bekerja" ucap Yunho.

"_bisa juga, aku tanya kyuhyun dulu tunggu sebentar" _ucap Changmin memberi jeda dalam obrolannya bersama Yunho selama beberapa menit _"hyung, kau ajak saja Jaejoong keruangan bagian anak-anak, karena Kyuhyun dari tadi ingin pergi kesana, aku tunggu disana ya" _ucap Changmin lagi.

"baiklah, aku akan kesana" ucap Yunho yang langsung menutup handphonenya.

.

.

"aku tinggal dulu ya Boo" ucap Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"iya, jangan lupa jemput aku disini ya jika sudah selesai" ucap Jaejoong merapikan sedikit penampilan Yunho.

"baiklah.."

"Minnie… kau tidak romantis sekali sih.. cium keningku" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"kau ini iri saja" ucap Changmin yang langsung mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak iklas" gerutu Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya "biar saja tidak akan aku beri jatah" ancam Kyuhyun.

"ya jangan… lalu aku bagaimana" ucap Changmin.

"sudah sana pergi.." usir Kyuhyun.

"kami pergi dulu, ayo Changmin-ah" ucap Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin.

"ya hyung pelan-pelaaannnnn" rengek Changmin.

"hah aku kesal sekali, susah sekali dia bersikap manis padaku" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"dulu juga Yunnie begitu.. malah lebih parah" jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah datarnya.

"jinja?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut.

"hahaha kau tidak tahu ya? lupakan saja, yang penting dia sudah berubah dan kini sangat memperhatikanku.. aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran yang akan ditangani langsung oleh suami sendiri" ucap Jaejoong membayang-bayangkan momen yang dinanti dengan mengusap perutnya.

"kau ini dasar, beruntung sekali kau" ucap Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki ruangan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"ya, tunggu aku…." rengek Jaejoong mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk kedlam ruang penitipan anak "woooaahhhh lucu sekali merekaaa" pekik Jaejoong.

"oh? Kyuhyun-shi?" tanya salah satu penjaga yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi yang terlihat baru menginjak usia 7 bulan.

"annyeooong…" sapa Kyuhyun.

"rasanya sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang kesini" ucap penjaga tersebut.

"aku sibuk dengan skripsi ku kemarin Sunny noona.." ucap Kyuhyun seraya mendudukan tubuhnya 'ini siapa namanya?" tanya Kyuhyun memegang tangan bayi tersebut.

"namanya Lee Boomso.. kasihan appanya baru saja kecelakaan, jadi ummanya menitipkannya disini.." jawab Sunny.

"dia lucu sekali…" celetuk Jaejoong "dia manis.."

"oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Sunny pada Jaejoong.

"aku Kim Jaejoong.. salam kenal"

"aku Sunny penjaga disini" ucap Sunny tersenyum.

"oh ya noona, dia ini istri dari Jung uisa" ucap Kyuhyun "wooah? Jinja? Beruntung sekali Jung uisa mendapat istri secant ini" ucap Sunny lagi, padahal banyak di rumah sakit ini yang mengejar dia, tapi sayangnya dia terlihat cuek. Tanpa disangka dia sudah mempunyai istri.

"hehehe kau membuatku malu saja.." ucap Jaejoong dengan pipi yang merona "oh ya, boleh aku mencoba menggendongnya?" tanya Jaejoog "atau ada yang usianya lebih kecil? Aku ingin mencoba menggendong" ucap Jaejoong.

"ada, dia baru berusia 4 bulan, tapi dia sedang tidur.. kalau diganggu dia akan menangis. Sangat susah jika dia sudah menangis aku harus memanggil ummanya, padahal ummanya tengah sibuk menguruh halmoninya yang tengah sakit" jawab Sunny.

"ya sudah, Boomso saja" ucap Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya.

Sunny langsung memerikan Boomso perlahan ketangan Jaejoong. dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Jaejoong menggendong Boomso dengan hati-hati karena ini adalah kali pertamanya menggendong bayu dibawah satu tahun. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong terlihat seperti sudah menjadi seorang umma yang tengah mengasuh anaknya.

"dia tidak menangis saat digendong denganku, lihat.. lucu sekali kau.. aku jadi gemas" ucap Jaejoong mencolek pipi Boomso yang hanya melihatnya dengan wajah datar.

"ya.. kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Tersenyum.. coba kau tersenyum supaya terlihat semakin maniiisss" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah geregetya membuat bayi yang tengah digendongnya menyunggingkan bibirnya dan perlahan tersenyum padanya.

"Jaejoong-ah.. kurasa dia menyukaimu, kau terlihat seperti sudah meiliki anak saja hahaha" ucap Kyuhyun melihat perilaku Jaejoong yang keibuan.

"tentu saja, aku akan menjadi umma yang baik tentunya" ucap Jaejoong lagi "uuu… gembilnya pipimu" ucap Jaejoong mencubit kecil pipi Boomso.

"Jaejoong-ah, jangan terlalu keras mencubit. Ingat itu anak orang jangan di apa-apakan kalau nangis bagaimana?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"kalian sedang menunggu Jung uisa dan Shim uisa istirahat ya?" tanya Sunnie lagi.

"iya, seperti biasa, jika sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dia pasti akan melupakanku" jawab Kyuhyun sebal "sudah lah jangan bahas diaaa"

"jangan seperti itu, sedikit saja dia lama menjemputmu disini, kau sudah uring-uringan" ledek Sunny.

"jangan membuka aibku noonaaaa….." rengek Kyuhyun.

"oiya, noona.. bisa kau beritahu aku bagaimana caranya mengurus bayi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"tentu saja.. kau mau aku ajarkan?" Tanya Sunny lagi.

"tentu saja, mungkin aku bisa mengambil pengalaman dari sini untuk mengurus anakku nanti" ucap Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

Beberapa waktu berselang Sunny sudah mempraktekan bagaimana cara menggunakan bedong pada bayi dan juga cara mengganti popok. Dengan telaten Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong mengikuti dengan memegang masing-masing bayi yang dititipkan.

Cuuuurrr~

"astagaaa…. Anak ini mengencingikuuuuu" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"hahahaha kasian sekali kauuuu" ledek Sunny.

"mungkin itu memang resiku jika harus menguru sbayi hahaha" ucap Jaejoong dengan tawanya begitu lepas membuat Boomso memegang wajahnya.

Tangan lembut Boomso menyadarkan Jaejoong membuatnya terharu. Perlahan Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Boomso dan menciumnya.

"berkat kau aku bisa belajar untuk menjadi umma yang baik" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum harunya.

_TBC_


	13. Chapter 13

**Tittle : YUNCONDA IS MINE!**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…**

**Sebelumnyaaahhhh~**

Cuuuurrr~

"astagaaa…. Anak ini mengencingikuuuuu" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"hahahaha kasian sekali kauuuu" ledek Sunny.

"mungkin itu memang resiku jika harus menguru sbayi hahaha" ucap Jaejoong dengan tawanya begitu lepas membuat Boomso memegang wajahnya.

Tangan lembut Boomso menyadarkan Jaejoong membuatnya terharu. Perlahan Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Boomso dan menciumnya.

"berkat kau aku bisa belajar untuk menjadi umma yang baik" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum harunya.

**Chapter 13~**

"bagaimana tadi? Apa saja yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong menuju parkiran.

"tadi aku belajar cara membedong bayi.. banyak pokoknya, Sunny noona yang mengajarkan kami.. tapi Kyuhyun, dia tadi dikencingi oleh bayi yang digendongnya hahaha" ucap Jaejoong senang.

"kau suka?" tanya Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"aku sangat suka, soalnya tadi aku memegang bayi yang bernama Lee Boomso, dia gembil sekali. Mudah tertawa.. wajahnya juga manis" ucap Jaejoong membayang-bayangkan wajah bayi tadi "rasanya, aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat anak kita nanti" ucap Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho.

"kau pikir, aku tidak menunggunya?" tanya Yunho menghentikan langkahnya disamping mobil "entah dia namja atau yeoja, yang terpenting adalah kau dan dia dalam kondisi yang sehat" ucap Yunho menghadap kearah Jaejoong dan memegang perutnya.

"asalkan ada dirimu dirimu ada disampingku, aku pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Jaejoong.

"aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Boo.. saranghae.." ucap Yunho lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"eeits.. ini diparkiran.. nanti ada yang lihat" ucap Jaejoong menahan bibir Yunho dengan telunjuknya "kau simpan itu untuk dirumah ne? hehehehe"

"ya.. kau pelit sekali.." ucap Yunho membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. dan Jaejoongpun langsung masuk kedalam mobil itu.

"gomawo tampan.." goda Jaejoong.

"hahaha kau itu paling bisa menggodaku" ucap Yunho mencubit pelan pipi Jaejoong dan langsung menutup pintu. Dengan cepat Yunho langsung berjalan masuk kebagian kemudi "sudah? Kita pulaaannnggg" ucap Yunho menancap gas.

.

.

"hah Boo.. hari ini melelahkan sekali ya" ucap Yunho duduk dikasurnya dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"menurutku lumayan.." ucap Jaejoong yang sudah menggunakan pakaian tidurnya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang "Yunnie.."

"waeyo?" tanya Yunho yang merangkak naik kekasur "kau mau itu?" tanya Yunho menggoda sedikit.

"ani, tapi aku mau buah mangga.." ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"ah, itu gampang.. besok kita cari disupermarket ne?" ucap Yunho yang membaringkan tubuhnya.

"tapi aku maunya sekarang" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"kalau itu sih, sepertinya aku bisa mendapatkannya diminimarket dekat sini yang buka 24 jam, sebentar aku carikan" ucap Yunho yang kembali bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"tapi aku mau yang asam.." cicit Jaejoong.

"aaasam? Aku mau mencarinya dimana? Ini sudah malam Joongie, aku janji besok pagi aku akan mencarikannya untukmu, aku akan minta kepada tetangga dekat sini yang punya pohonnya" ucap Yunho.

"tapi aku mau sekarang, Yunnie.." ucap Jaejoong lagi "kau mau jika aku tidak makan itu, nanti aegya kita akan berliur terus?"

"ya jangaannn… tapi ini sudah malam, aku tidak enak membangunkannya" ucap Yunho memelas.

"kumohoooonnnn… carikan aku buah mangga asaammm" rengek Jaejoong.

"Boo.. tapi ini sudah malam, aku tidak mungkin membangunkan mereka" ucap Yunho lagi.

"ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau mencarikannya, aku mau tidur diruang tengah saja" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai mengambek dan beranjak dari atas kasur.

"yayaya jangan, baik-baik.. aku akan memintanya sekarang. Kau tunggu disini sampai aku datang ne?" jawab Yunho yang langsung turun dari kasur dan berjalan kelemari untuk mengambil pakaiannya "kau tunggu saja disitu, jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan mencarinya, kau tunggu ya" cerocos Yunho seraya mengenakan pakaiannya.

"ne.. cepat ya" ucap Jaejoong dengan cengirannya.

"aku pergi dulu" ucap Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengecup keningnya.

"ne.. hati-hati Yunnie" jawab Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang langsung pergi dari kamar mereka.

"astaga.. mau cari mangga muda dimana aku ini?" gerutu Yunho keluar dari apartemennya "mana disini tidak ada yang punya pohon seperti itu disini. Aku harus cari kemana" ucap Yunho bingung mengeratkan jaketnya untuk menghindari cuaca dingin dimalam hari.

Yunho terus berjalan cepat guna mencari rumah yang memilik halaman dengan pohon mangga didepannya. Yunho terus berjalan hingga dia sampai pada sebuah lingkungan yang sangat sederhana, beberapa dari rumah tersebut memiliki taman, namun Yunho sama sekali belum menemukan yang namanya pohon mangga dihalaman rumah tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Yunho menyerah dan berhenti berjalan, melihat pada jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam yang itu artinya sudah satu setengah jam Yunho keluar dari apartemennya.

"ya Tuhaaaannnn dimana lagi aku harus mencari mangga mudaaa? Keluh Yunho seraya kembali berjalan "aku lelah… aku hauuussss" racau Yunho terus berjalan. Namun mata musangnya menangkap sebuah objek dihadapannya, terdapat banyak buah mangga yang masih menggantung dipohon yang tidak terlalu bersar didalam sebuah pagar rumah "ah! itu dia!" pekik Yunho yang langsung berlari kearah rumah tersebut "tapi bagaimana caranya aku memanggil pemilik rumah?" ucap Yunho bingung karena pagar rumah itu terkunci "manjat saja lah" ucap Yunho yang langsung mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan berusaha untuk memanjat pagar tersebut.

"ya! mau apa kau disitu?!" pekik seorang ahjusshi yang sudah berumur, dia langsung mengambil kayu yang ada didekatnya "turun kau dari situ dasar maling! Pergi kau!" ucap ahjusshi itu seraya memukul kaki Yunho.

"akh! Appo! Mianhae!" pekik Yunho yang langsung kembali turun dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari pukulan.

"mau pergi dari sini atau tidak?! atau aku berteriak supaya kau dihajar?!" ancam ahjusshi itu.

"mianhae, aku tidak bermasuk untuk merampok.. aku hanya berniat memanggil pemilik rumah itu.. aku ingin meminta buah mangganya" ucap Yunho membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali "sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk merampok, istriku sedang mengalami masa idam, kumohon jangan berteriak…" ucap Yunho lagi.

"benar kau tidak berniat untuk memaling disini?!" ucap ahjusshi itu masih tidak percaya.

"sungguh, aku hanya ingin meminta mangganya, aku Jung Yunho. Aku seorang dokter kandungan dari SHinki Hospital, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud merampok ahjusshi" ucap Yunho lagi kembali membungkukan tubuhnya.

"oh? Kau seorang dokter? Joesonghabnida uisa.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau seorang dokter, habisnya kau memanjat pagar rumahku begitu saja. Aku Kang Soobin, biasa semua orang memanggilku dengan Kang ahjusshi" ucap ahjusshi itu dan membuang kayunya.

"pagar rumah anda? Anda pemilik rumah itu?" tanya Yunho yang mendapat pencerahan.

"ne, maafkan aku sudah memukulmu tadi, sebagi gantinya aku akan memberikan buah mangga itu padamu" ucap ahjusshi itu dan membuka kunci pagar rumahnya "masuklah" ucap ahjusshi itu.

"ye.." ucap Yunho yang mengikuti ahjusshi itu seraya mengusap betisnya yang terasa perih.

"aku tidak bisa memanjat pohon itu karena tubuhku sudah tidak kuat, biasanya aku akan meminta seseorang untuk mengambilnya" ucap Kang ahjusshi seraya memijat pundaknya.

"ye?"

"kau bisa memanjat pohon itu untuk mengambil buahnya" ucap Kang ahjusshi lagi.

"apa kau tidak punya galah atau semacamnya ahjusshi?" tanya Yunho yang ragu untuk memanjat.

"aku tidak punya.." ucap Kang ahjusshi lagi.

"ya sudah, aku akan memanjat" ucap Yunho pasrah.

"sekalian kau ambilkan juga untukku ne?" ucap Kang ahjusshi lagi dan dianggukan oleh Yunho yang mulai memanjat.

Selang beberapa menit Yunho berada diatas dan melemparkan beberapa buah mangga pada Kang ahjusshi yang sudah bersiap dibawah, Yunho langsung turun dengan perlahan.

"haiiissshhh! Semutnyaaaa" rengek Yunho yang menggaruk tangan juga lehernya.

"memang banyak semut disitu, ini.. satu kantung mangga untukmu" ucap Kang ahjusshi memberikan sekantung ukuran sedang.

"tapi ini banyak sekali" ucap Yunho.

"tidak apa-apa, aku sudah menaruh dibagian bawah adalah mangga yang masih asam, dan dibagian atas adalah mangga ang hampir masak. Jangan sampai salah ne?" ucap Kang ahjusshi.

"ye, gomawo.. terimakasih banyak sudah membantukku" ucap Yunho kembali membungkukan badannya.

"samasama, salamkan pada istrimu, semoga dia dan kandungannya sehat" ucap Kang ahjusshi seraya tersenyum.

"gomawo, aku permisi dulu ahjusshi" ucap Yunho lagi.

"hati-hatilah" ucap Kang ahjusshi melihat Yunho yang mulai meninggalkan rumahnya dnegan menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya.

"yaiiisshhh gatal gatal gatal" gerutu Yunho terus menggaruk tubuhnya.

.

.

Yunho memasuki apartemennya, dan melihat pada jam yang sudah menunjukkan sudah pukul setengah 1. Dengan wajah kantuk dan juga menggaruk tubuhnya, Yunho berjalan menuju dapur untuk memotong buah mangga tersebut dan membawanya pada Jaejoong.

Setelah selesai, Yunho langsung membawa piring kecil daridapur dengan isi beberapa potongan mangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namun yang dia dapat adalah Jaejoong yang tengah berbaring dengan memejamkan mata bulatnya. Yunho kembali melirik kearah jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya bersma Jaejoong yang telah menunjukkan hampir jam 1 malam. Yunho lupa kalau Jaejoong bosan dan tengah menunggu sesuatu pasti matanya tidak akan bisa menahan kantuknya, dan pasti akan tertidur. Namun YUnho lupa akan hal itu. Yunho kembali keluar dan berjalan menuju dapur, meletakan piring kecil tersebut kedalam kulkas kemudian Yunho kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Matanya sudah berat, namun jika dia tidak ingat kalau badannya gatal-gatal, mungkin saat ini dia akan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh istrinya. Yunho langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk didalam kamar mandi, pasalnya Yunho hanya menyiram tubuhnya dengan air, kemudian dengan tubuh telanjang bulat dengan ular conda yang menggantung lemas, Yunho berjalan menuju kasurnya dan mengambil handuk yang dia lempar keatas kasur sebelum berangkat. Yunho langsung mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan asal dan juga dengan mata yang terpejam tidak kuat lagi menahan kantuk. Dengan cueknya, Yunho langsung membarngkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong yang terlelap membelakanginya dan memeluk perut namja itu dan memejamkan dengan rapat matanya.

.

.

"ngghhh" lenguh Yunho membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Yunho melihat kearah meja nakas dan kembali memejamkan matanya karena hari ini dia tidak perlu pergi kerumah sakit, karena hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk libur. Tapi Yunho tersadar dan langsung meraba posisi kasur disebelahnya. Tidak ada siapapun, Yunho yang masih tidak percaya kembali meraba sebelahnya dan membuka matanya. 'kosong?' satu kata yang terucap dalam hati seorang Jung Yunho.

Yunho langsung beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya, indra penciumannya langsung menangkap aroma harum khas masakan Jaejoong. Yunho langsung mengikuti arah aroma itu menuju dapur. Setelah sampai, Yunho melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah, Jaejoong yang tengah memasak dengan balutan piyama yang membuat tubuh moleknya terjiplak jelas dan sesekali Jaejoong mengambil potongan mangga yang semalam Yunho potong.

"pagi Boo.." ucap Yunho memeluk perut Jaejoong dan langsung mengendus leher jenjang Jaejoong.

"Yunnie.. kau tahukan aku paling tidak suka jika acara memasakku diganggu" celoteh Jaejoong.

"aku rindu padamu…" ucap Yunho menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Jaejoong.

"rindu dari mana? Baru saja aku tidur disampingmu kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"itu kan tadi.. sekarang lain cerita, semalam kau tidur lebih dulu, padahal aku sudah plang dan membawakan mangganya untukmu" (abang pulang bawa uang)

"kau lama yunnie.. aku bosan jadi aku ketiduran.." ucap Jaejoong meletakan telur gulung masakannya "telur lagi? Kau suka kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kerlingan nakal.

"aku sukaaa… apalagi dengan telur 'cobra'mu" ucap Yunho yang langsung mencuri morning kiss Jaejoong.

"ya!" Jaejoong yang baru saja hendak membentak namun Yunho langsung menutup mulutnya dan berlari kearah washtafel.

"woooeekkk!"

"Yunnie? Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong menaruh piring yang dipegangnya dan menghampiri Yunho dan memijat tengkuknya "kau masuk angin? Kau tidak enak badan?"

"wooeekkkk!" Yunho masih saja memuntahkan isi perutnya semalam "uhuk! Uhuk!"

"kenapa jadi kau yang mual begini? Aku saja tidak" cerocos JAejoong yang masih memujat tengkuk Yunho.

Dengan cepat Yunho langsung membersihkan mulutnya dan matanya mulai memerah.

"entahlah, kurasa morning sick tidak hanya akan dialami orang hamil saja, tapi ada beberapa suami yang juga mengalami tapi istrinya tidak" ucap Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"pantas saja aku tidak merasa mual, kurasa berpindah padamu" ucap Jaejoong "tapi ya sudahlah.. berarti aku tidak perlu mengeluh lagi setiap pagi hehehe" ucap Jaejoong senang.

"tapi kan jadi aku yang kena imbasnya" gerutu Yunho.

"jadi kau tdak iklas mengurangi penderitaanku?" ucap Jaejoong.

"bukan begitu, Boo.. aku iklas, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak ingin melihatmu setiap pagi harus menahan rasa mual"

"ah Yunnieee…." Ucap Jaejoong yang mencolek pinggang Yunho.

"Boo.. geliiii" ucap Yunho sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya "aku lapaaarrrr"

"ayo kita makan? Mau akan suapi? Uuuu kasihannya yang habis mengalami morning sick" ledek Jaejoong menuntun Yunho berjalan menuju meja makan.

.

.

"aku senang kau ada dirumah seperti ini.. aku jadi tidak merasa kesepian" ucap Jaejoong menatap layar televise dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu Yunho.

"jika kau merasa bosan, kau jangan terus melakukan kegiatan melukismu dan terus duduk berjam-jam, kau harus merelaxkan tubuhmu agar tidak kaku dan tidak mengganggu tumbuh kembang aegya nantinya" ucap Yunho.

"mamang itu berpengaruh ya?"

"tentu saja, coba lakukan kegiatan yang lebih bagus, seperti yoga atau olahraga ringan lainnya" jawab Yunho "atau kau istirahat dan tidur"

"tapi aku bosan menunggumu disini Yun.. aku merindukanmu"

"kau pikir aku tidak merindukanmu apa? aku juga begitu"

Jaejoong langsung memerosotkan tubuhnya agar tiduran diatas paha Yunho dan menatap namja yang ada diatasnya.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika kau sedang rindu padaku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan memasang wajah imut.

"aku akan melihat fotomu yang ada dihandphoneku.."

"Yunnie.. aku butuh teman disini" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"maksudmu?" tanya Yunho bingung "kau ajak siapa saja untuk menemaniku disni, atau aku pulang kerumah umma dan apa agar tidak merasa kesepian?"

"kenapa tidak meminta umma atau appa untuk datang kesini menemanimu?" aku takut kau kelelahan, Boo.. karena namja itu lebih rentan dibandingkan yeoja" ucap Yunho.

"aku tidak tahu, tapi aku berjanji pada umma untuk pulang"

"bagaimana kalau hari ini kita mengunjungi mereka?" tanya Yunho.

"boleh juuuugaaaa aku mauuuu" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk "ayo Yunnie… ganti pakaianmuuu" rengek Jaejoong menarik tubuh Yunho menuju kamar.

.

.

TING TONG TING TONG

"tunggu sebentaaarrr"ucap umma Kim berlari kecil menuju pintu utama.

CKLEK

"Joongie?!" pekik umma Kim senang dan langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"ummaaa sesak.. lepaskan akuuuuhhh" ucap Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan ummanya yang terlalu kencang.

"umma senang sekali kalian dataaang ayo masuk" ucap umma Kim menarik tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk masuk "duduklah biar umma ambilkan minum" ucap umma Kim.

"umma biar aku saja" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

"Yun.. ada yang inginaku tunjukan padamu" kiki umma Kim.

"apa itu?" tanya Yunho seraya mendudukan bokongnya di sofa.

"tunggu sebentar biar aku ambilkan" ucap umma Kim dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar, umma Kim berjalan sedikit mengendap tidak mau membangunkan suaminya yang belum lama ii terlelap. Umma Kim langsung menarik selorokan pada meja nakasnya dan mengambil album yang sedikit terlihat tua. Kemudian umma Kim kembali keluar dan menghampiri Yunho.

"ini dia yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu…" ucap umma Kim dan langsung duduk disamping Yunho.

"album apa ini, umma?" tanya Yunho penasaran menambil dengan halus album yang ada ditangan umma Kim.

"itu album semasa Joongie kecil. Dia paling tidak sudak dengan album ini, bahkan hampir dia bakar, jadi umma sembunyikan saja" ucap umma Kim dan dengan perasaan yang penasaran Yunho langsung membuka album tersebut.

"ini Joongie saat masih bayi?" tanya Yunho melihat foto bayi yang terpajang paling depan.

"iya, itu Joongie, lucukan Yun?" tanya umma Kim tersenyum.

"lalu yang botak ini dia juga?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"tentu saja, kalau bukan dia siapa lagi? Memangnya kau lihat ada anak lain dirumah ini?"

"heheh tidak siiihhhhh"

"lalu yang ini siapa?" tanya Yunho menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang rambutnya diikat dua dan menggunakan rok merah.

"kau mau tahu itu siapa?" tanya umma Kim.

"apa dia sepupu Joongie?"

"menurutmu bagaimana?"

"kurasa dia sepupunya Joongie, tapi wajahnya mirip sekali"

"siapa bilang itu sepupunya Joongie. Itu Joongie saat umur 4 tahun dan umma mendandaninya seperti anak perempuan hehehe" ucap umma Kim dengan cengiran.

"ahahahahaha jinja ini Joongie? Sungguh aku tidak percaya ini" ucap Yunho berusaha menahan tawanya.

"apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah olos dan membawa sebuah nampan ditangannya. Namun matanya terfokus pada album yang tengah Yunho pegang.

1..

2..

3..

"umma?! Itukan album yang mau aku bakar kenapa kau tunjukkan pada Yunnie?!" teriak Jaejoong kesal menaruh nampan yang dipegangnya dan langsung mengambil album yang tengah Yunho pegang dengan kasar.

Apa yang bakal Joongie lakukan selanjutnya ketika rasasianya dibongkar sang umma dihadapan suami tercintah?

_TBC_


	14. Chapter 14

**Tittle : YUNCONDA IS MINE!**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…**

**Sebelumnyaaahhhh~**

"apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah olos dan membawa sebuah nampan ditangannya. Namun matanya terfokus pada album yang tengah Yunho pegang.

1..

2..

3..

"umma?! Itukan album yang mau aku bakar kenapa kau tunjukkan pada Yunnie?!" teriak Jaejoong kesal menaruh nampan yang dipegangnya dan langsung mengambil album yang tengah Yunho pegang dengan kasar.

**Chapter 14~**

"ummaaa….. ini kenapa ditunjukkannnnnn…."rengek Jaejoong yang shock untuk yang kesekian kalinya melihat dia menggunakan rok.

"hey, jangan pernah kau rusak album ini" ucap umma Kim yang langsung merebut album tersebut dari tangan Jaejoong "ini akan menjadi kenang-kenangan untuk umma.. enak saaaja" ucap umma Kim yang langsung membawa album itu kembali kedalam kamarnya.

"umma itu memalukaaannn aku tidak suuukaaaaaaa" rengek Jaejoong yang justru terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Boo.. sini-sini kau duduk disini hehehe" ucap Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong agar duduk disampingnya.

"ck! Tidak mau!" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada kesal dan duduk sedikit jauh dari Yunho dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya appa Kim keluar dari kamarnya dan mengucak matanya.

"apppaaaa…." Rengek Jaejoong yang langsung menghampiri appanya "appa ummaaaaa…." rengek Jaejoong lagi dan menarik-narik lengan appanya.

"ummamu kenapa?" tanya appa Kim bingung.

"itu tuh…" tunjuk Jaejoong pada ummanya yang keluar dari kamar dengan cengiran lebar "umma memalukankuuuuuuuuu" ucap JAejoong lagi.

"apa? umma tidak melakukan apa-apa? kenapa kau malah menuduh umma?"

"tadi umma menunjukkan album sialan itu kepada Yunnie" rengek Jaejoong lagi pada sang appa.

"yeobo.. kenapa kau malah melakukan itu?" tanya appa Kim yang mengusap kepala Jaejoong layaknya kepada anak kecil.

"aku kan hanya memberi tahu saja, ini loh yang namanya Joongie saat masih kecil, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya umma Kim santai.

"tapi itu kenapa umma harus menunjukan foto diriku yang menggunakan rok?!"

"tapi kau cantik juga sih kalau seperti itu, Boo.. hehehe" ucap Yunho santai.

"tuh dengar, Yunho saja tidak apa-apa mmelihatmu seperti itu" ucap appa Kim yang justru terkesan seperti membela istrinya.

"huh kalian semua sama menyebalkannya" dengus Jaejoong yang kembali duduk.

Sekitar hampir satu jam berlalu 3 dari 4 orang yang berada dalam ruang keluarga itu tengah asik bercengkrama dan bercerita tentang pengalaman yang tidak mereka lalu bersama, tapi tidak dengan namja yang satu ini, dia hanya duduk diam dengan ekspresi wajah kesal akibat perbuatan ummanya tadi. Jaejoong terus diam tidak berbicara apapun dan hanya melipat kedua tangan dan kakinya meski sesekali dia memakan cemilan yang ada diatas meja dnegan bringas.

"Boo, kau masih marah? Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud meledekmu" tanya Yunho yang khawatir dengan sikap Jaejoong saat ini dan berusaha membujuk Jaejoong dengan mengusap kedua pundaknya.

"ck! Jangan sentuh aku" jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"aku paling tidak suka ada yang menertawaiku seperti itu, aku tahu itu foto saat masih kecil, meskipun kalian bilang itu lucu. Menurutku itu adalah sebuah aib konyol buatku" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"kau ini seperti tidak tahu jahilnya ummamu saja Joongie, biasalah. Ummamu dulu ingin punya anak perempuan tapi ternyata yang brojol dari dalam perutnya itu namja imut seperti dirimu, jadilah ummamu mencoba mendandanmu seperti anak perempuan" ucap appa Kim lagi.

"andai aku sudah mengerti maksudnya dulu, aku tidak akan sudi memakai pakaian memalukan seperti itu" ucap Jaejoong.

"ya sudah umma minta maaf, lagipula tidak ada yang aneh kok, itu lucu Joongie. Masa kau marah hanya masalah seperti itu? Itu kan sudah berlalu lama sekali, jadi tidak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi, justru itu bisa menjadi kenangan untuk umma, umma merindukanmu saat masih kecil dulu. Sekarang kau sudah besar dan sudah tinggal dengan Yunho, jadi umma hanya bisa mengenang album itu saja selagi kau tidak ada" ucap umma Kim lagi.

Jaejoong yang mendengar penuturan sang umma berangsur-angsur merubah mimic mukanya yang sebelumnya tidak bersahabat menjadi teduh. Dia sadar betul kalau ummanya kini merasa kehilangan sosok dirinya didalam rumah ini.

"ummaaa…"

"jadi tidak apa kan kalau umma menyimpannya?" tanya umma Kim hati-hati.

"ne, itu jadi tidak masalah bagiku sekarang" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

.

.

Setelah kembali kerumah, sikap Jaejoong masih tidak berubah pada Yunho, akibat kelakuan Yunho yang sempat menertawainya membuat Jaejoong kesal berkepanjangan. Tapi pada sang umma, Jaejoong tidak sampai hati untuk marah padanya, jadi, pengecualian pada Yunho yang suaminya sendiri, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Yunho akan berusaha membujuknya agar tidak marah lagi padanya. Jaejoong suka hal itu, maka dari itu dia memanfaatkan momen-momen seperti ini agar Yunho terus menempel padanya bahkan rela untuk tidak pergi kerumah sakit hanya untuk bersama Jaejoong.

"Boo.. jangan marah lagi padaku. Aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu. Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi?" ucap Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Jaejoong biasa bekerja.

Jaejoong masih saja tidak menjawab. Dibalik wajah kesalnya, Jaejoong tertawa senang melihat ekspresi Yunho saat ini memelas dan memohon maaf padanya.

"aku hatus apa agar kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Yunho lagi yang seperti biasa akan mulai pasrah.

"aku mau kau berdandan seperti itu dan aku memotretnya" jawab Jaejoong dingin dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"mwo?! Apa kau bilang? Aku harus seperti itu?! Tidak bisaaaaa…" rengek Yunho.

"kalau tidak mau ya sudah, terima saja mala mini kau akan tidur difofa ruang keluarga" jawab Jaejoong enteng.

"jangan lakukan itu pada suamimu ini, jebaalll" ucap Yunho merengek memegangi tangan Jaejoong.

"kita tidak punya rok kan?" tanya Jaejoong menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"iya kita tidak punya, jadi kita tidak bisa melakukannya kan?" ucap Yunho senang.

"siapa bilang? Malam ini kau beli rok dimana saja terserah padamu, dan kau pakai malam ini juga selama tidur. Maka aku akan membiarkanmu tidur bersamaku dikamar. Bagimana? Setuju?"

"aku memilih untuk tidur diruang keluarga saja dan-"

"tanpa bantal, guling ataupun selimut yang menemanimu. Titik" ucap Jaejoong mutlak.

"ya, Boo.. kau jahat sekali padaku?"

"hanya itu pilihannya. Kalau tidak mau ya selamat tidur diluar kamar" jawab Jaejoong enteng dan masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"kalau kau tidak hamil sudah aku perkosa juga kau" dengus Yunho dnegan nada pelan dan tidak terdengar oleh Jaejoong yang sudah masuk kedalam ruangannya "sabar Yun, mungkin dia sedang mengidam seperti semalam jadi meminta yang aneh-aneh. Kau harus sabar.. sabar… sabaaarrrr" ucap Yunho menenangkan hatinya dengan mengusap dadanya. Yunho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sudah seperti ini, dia memilih untuk pergi untuk mencari sebuah rok dimanapun yang penting dapat.

Jaejoong yang mengintip dari sela pintu ruangannya hanya terkikik melihat sikap pasrah yang ditunjukkan Yunho.

"hihihi rasakan" ledek Yunho dari dalam.

.

.

Yunho sudah berputar-putar disebuah mall ternama di pusat kota seoul, dirinya pasrah tidak menemukan rok yang lebih simple dan juga harga yang tidak terlalu tinggi, padahal Yunho bisa saja membeli sebuah rok dengan harga yang mahal. Tapi tetaap saja rok itu hanya untuk dipakai sekali dan tidak ada gunannya lagi. Yunho terus berjalan mengitari deretan pakaian wanita hingga mata musangnya menangkap sebuah patung yang menggunakan rok selutut. Seperti orang bodoh Yunho melihat patung tersebut dengan pose berpikir.

"bagaimana aku bisa menggunakannya jika ukurannya seperti ukuran pinggang wanita?" ucap Yunho bingung.

"ada yang sedang anda cari tuan?" tanya seorang SPG yang berjaga dideretan pakaian yang tengah Yunho lihat.

"aku ingin membeli rok itu" ucap Yunho menunjuk rok pada patung tersebut.

"untuk kekasihmu ya? tunggu sebentar akan aku ambilkan stoknya" ucap SPG itu lagi.

"tapi adakah ukuran yang lebih besar dari ini?" tanya Yunho ragu.

"kau ingin yang ukuran apa? biar aku carikan"

"hm.. seukuran pinggangku" jawab Yunho singkat dan membuat SPG itu terbengong "apa ada?"

"oh? Tunggu sebentar biar aku carikan" ucap SPG itu dan meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho yang sudah cukup lelah berjalan langsung mendaratkan bokongnya disebuah kursi yang berada didekatnya. Tidak berselang lama, SPG yang tadi muncul lagi dengan membawa beberapa buah rok yang Yunho inginkan dengan warna yang berbeda.

"ini tuan, saya tidak tahu apakah ukuran XL atau XXL dan ini ada beberapa warna kau bisa pilih" ucap SPG itu dan menjulurkan tangannya yang terdapat beberapa rok itu.

Dengan pose berpikir Yunho mulai memilah milah rok tersebut dan mengira-ngira antara kedua ukuran itu, mana yang lebih pas dengan pinggangnya, dan warna apa yang menurutnya terlihat mencolok.

"ah, yang ini saja" ucap Yunho mengambil rok berwarna pink dan berukuran XXL.

"baiklah, silahkan bawa itu dan langsung saja bayar kekasirnya" ucap SPG itu.

"ok, gomawo" ucap Yunho yang langsung pergi membawa rok yang masih dipegangnya.

"ckckck, tampan-tampan begitu pacarnya gemuk sekali, kenapa dia bisa suka dengan orang yang berbadan bola seperti itu?" ucap SPG itu bingung dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Padahal dia tidak tahu sama sekali 'untuk siapa' rok itu dibeli oleh Yunho.

Setelah membayar dikasir, dengan perasaan senang dan lega Yunho langsung menenteng kantung belanjaannya. Merasa perjuangannya akan segera berakhir dan dia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Namun, tidak sengaja dia melihat toko ice cream yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"mungkin saja dengan aku menyogoknya dengan ice cream vanilla dia akan berubah pikiran" ucap Yunho senang dan berlari kearah toko tersebut.

.

.

"aku pulang" ucap Yunho yang memasuki apartemennya. Yunho bingung tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Jaejoong "Boo? Kau dimana?" tanya Yunho meletakan kantung belanjaannya dimeja "Boo?" panggil Yunho lagi yang mulai khawatir tidak ada suara sama sekali "Boo?" tanya Yunho lagi seraya membuka ruangan Jaejoong "tidak ada? Kemana dia?" ucap Yunho bingung "Boo kau dimana? Boo…." Panggil Yunho yang mulai kalang kabut dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun perasaannya langsung lega ketika melihat Jaejoong tengah tertidur memeluk boneka gajah pemberiannya sebelum menikah. Yunho berjslsn dan mendekati Jaejoong yang tidur menghadap kepinggir ranjang. Yunho menjongkokan tubuhnya dan menyibak sedikit poni Jaejoong yang menutupi keningnya "kau itu cantik jika tertidur" ucap Yunho mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong.

"ngghhh" lenguh Jaejoong yang justru malah mengulum bibirnya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Yunho langsung mengusap kepala Jaejoong agar kembali tertidur dan tidak merasa terganggu dengan ulahnya. Merasa Jaejoong sudah kembali tenang, Yunho langsung berdiri dan berjalan kembali keluar untuk menaruh ice cream yang sempat dia lupakan.

.

.

CUP

Yunho membuka matanya dengan perlahan ketika merasakan seseorang mengecup bibirnya dengan sayang dipagi hari.

"morning kiss untukmuuuu" ucap Jaejoong girang "ayo beruang gemuk.. mandi pakai pakaianmu yang rapid an sarapan dan setelah itu kau angkat kaki dari apartemen ini untuk pergi mencari nafkah. Palli.. jangan malaassss… aku sudah bangun mempersiapkan sarapan dan mandi sejak tadi.. sekarang giliranmu" ucap Jaejoong menekan-nekan pipi Yunho dengan sayang.

"hhhmmm… aku malas sekali.. aku masih mengantuk" ucap Yunho malas dan memeluk perut besar Jaejoong.

Ya, sekarang usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah mulai masuk bulan kesembilan, itu berarti hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa minggu saja sampai pada waktunya Jaejoong melahirkan. Hal aneh dan morning sickess yang biasa dialaminya sudah mulai berkurang, namun napsu makannya justru bertambah dan itu membuat Yunho kewalahan jadinya. Tidak hanya itu, sikap manja Jaejoong yang selalu bergelayut padanya, tak ayal membuat Yunho harus bolak-balik dari rumah sakit untuk pulang kerumah demi menemani Jaejoong. tapi Yunho menikmati hal itu, tidak ada yang membuatnya bisa menolak jika Jaejoong sedang seperti ini dan Yunho memaklumi hal itu.

"ayo beruang gemuk… bangun… jangan malas" ucap Jaejoong lagi mencubit hidung Yunho.

"pagi aegyaaaa… appa pinjam ummamu dulu boleh? Appa mau mengunjungimu pagi ini" ucap Yunho yang mengandung unsur mesum dalam kata-katanya.

"ya. ini masih pagi dan kau harus mandi dan harus ke rumah sakit Yunnie.." ucap Yunho melonggarkan pelukan Yunho.

"aku mau sebentaaarrr saja Boo…" ucap Yunho lagi yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"tapi aku sudah mandi beaarrr…"

"nanti kau mandi lagi.. bersamaku tentunya…" ucap Yunho lagi.

"dan kau akan kembali menyerangku dikamar mandi seperti yang sudah-sudah, aku yakin itu" ucap Jaejoong gemas.

"nah kau tahu itu kan.. jadi… kau mau kan?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah sayunya dan Jaejoong menganggukannya.

Memang otak Jaejoong sudah terbuilang mesum, dia melakukan penolakan hanya untuk jual mahal pada suaminya, dia ingin Yunho yang memintanya lebih dulu.

.

.

"nnnggghhh Yuuunnn… iya disanaaa… teruuusssss" racau Jaejoong dengan tubuh polos yang berguncang diatas ranjang dengan Yunho yang sudah sama-sama telanjang dan menggerakan pinggulnya dengan mengungkung tubuh Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"nnggghhh… so tigh! Kenapa selalu saja sempiiittthhh nngghhhh" ucap Yunho yang langsung menyambar bibir Jaejoong.

Yunho memilih posisi Jaejoong berada dibawahnya dan melebarkan kakinya dipinggir ranjang. Serta menahan tubuhnya agar tidak langsung menimpa perut Jaejoong yang sudah membesar itu agar tidak menyakiti bayinya.

"mmmhhh beaarr, fas..teerrrr" ucap Jaejoong melepas ciumannya dari Yunho namun tidak didengar oleh orang diatasnya.

Meskipun Yunho sudah terbuai dengan kenikmatan surganya, dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak bergerak lebih dari ini, Yunho terus mempertahankan ritme gerakan lambatnya agar tidak mengganggu si jabang bayi.

"mmmhhhh… ini nikmat…" racau Yunho yang menikmati belaian pada batang kejantanannya yang keluar masuk dengan perlahan menciptakan sensasi pijatan yang lebih wah karena terhimpit oleh dinding surganya. Sedangkan tubuh yang ada dibawahnya sudah menggelinjang hebat.

"nngggghhhh" lenguh Jaejoong keras ketika Yunho mengocok 'Jaecobra'nya. Dia sudah beberapa kali mengalami klimaks. Namun Yunho masih bisa bertahan padahal mereka sudah melakukannya lebih dari 1 jam.

"mmmhhhhh…. Boo…." lenguh Yunho menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Jaejoong dan kemudian mengecupnya dan menghisapnya dangan keras.

"ooowwhhhh… beaarr.. kumohon lebih cepaatttt" racau Jaejoong lagi.

"nngghhh.. ngh! Ngh!" lenguh Yunho yang sedikit mempercepat dan menghentakan sedikit keras kejantannya dari yang sebelumnya membuat Jaejoong semakin menggelinjang.

Yunho menegakan tubuhnya dan memegang dada Jaejoong kemudian meremasnya dengan perlahan. Membuat Jaejoong semakin melenguh dibuatnya. Yunho langsung menghisap kuat nipple kecil benda kesayangannya dengan kuat. Jaejoong sendiri langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho dan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka merasakan kenikmatan yang menyerang tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya namun tidak sampai batas maksimum. Dia rasa dirinya hampir sampai pada puncak.

"ooohhh… aahhh" lenguh Jaejoong memegangi pinggang Yunho semakin cepat bergerak menumbuk sweetspotnya.

JLEB PLOP JLEB PLOP

"akuh! Hampir! Sampai!" ucap Yunho menggertakan giginya dan bergerak semakin tidak karuan. Merasa hampir saja dirinya memuntahkan lahar hangat dari bawah, Yunho langsung mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang kesayangannya dan berlari memegangi Yuncondanya menuju kamar mandi dan langsung diikuti oleh Jaejoong yang berjalan memegangi perutnya.

"nnnggghhhh" lenguh Yunho yang berusaha untuk mengocok juniornya sendiri.

"bear.. biar aku yang urus" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menuntun Yunho kedetak closed.

Jaejoong langsung duduk diatas closed dan memegang kejantanan Yunho, dengan tangan lembutnya Jaejoong mulai mengocoknya dengan cepat dan langsung masukan kedalam mulut kecilnya. Jaejoong mengulum dan menjilati lubang kecil yang ada diujung kejantanan Yunho dnegan lidahnya sudah lihai ntuk melakukan hal ini. Sampai pada akhirnya..

Crooottt~

"aaahhhhhh…." Yunho menekan kepala Jaejoong agar mengulumnya lebih dalam ketika dia mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Sebagian sperma yang keluar dari tubuhnya langsung tertelan oleh Jaejoong dan sebagian lainnya ada yang masih ada dirongga mulut Jaejoong serta berceceran hingga mengenai dagu Jaejoong. Yunho langsung menarik kejantannya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong. kemudian Yunho langsung menyambar bibir Jaejoong untuk berbagi sperma miliknya.

"mmmhhhhh…." lenguh keduanya keduanya yang menikmati ciuman "ckp" Yunho langsung melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

"kita lanjutkan ne? aku masih belum puas" ucap Yunho mengerlingkan matanya dengan nakal.

"jangan bear.. nanti kau telat berangkat" tolak Jaejoong dengan halus, dia mengerti dengan status Yunho sebagi dokter.

"tidak apa-apa, sesekali aku telat datang asalkan aku bisa bersamamu" ucap Yunho yang langsung menyambar leher Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya.

"aaahhh… kau jadi pervert bear.." ucap Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk leher Yunho.

"kau yang mengajarkannya" ucap Yunho mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong digendongannya dan melingkarkan kedua kaki Jaejoong pada pinggangnya seperti koala.

Yunho kembali mengarahkan ular condanya yang kembali tegang pada manhole Jaejoong yang masih terbuka akibat ulahnya.

JLEB!

"nnggghhhh" lenguh keduanya ketika junior Yunho kembali masuk dengan perlahan.

Yunho langsung menyandarkan punggung Jaejoong ketembok kamar mandi, kemudia kembali Yunho menghujam lubang kesayangannya dengan menahan bokong Jaejoong.

Kegiatan intim ini terus berlanjut sampai pada Yunho yang telah duduk pada closed dan Jaejoong bergerak dipangkuannya dengan menaik turunkan tubuhnya dan berpegangan pada pundaknya. Yunho sendiri membantu Jaejoong untuk bergerak sedikit dan memegangi pinggangnya.

"aahh.. ah.. ah.. haahhhh.. aku lelaaahhh" keluh Jaejoong yang langsung menghentikan gerakannya dan bersandar pada pundak Yunho.

"kalau begitu aku yang akan menggantikanku" ucap Yunho yang langsung membalikan posisinya agar Jaejoong duduk pada closed.

Selanjutnya Yunho kembali menghujam lubang Jaejoong. aura sex menguar kuat didalam kamar mandi, hingga kegiatan itu berakhir dengan Yunho yang menuntaskan hasratnya dengan melakukan onani agar spermanya keluar, sedangkan Jaejoong terduduk lemas bersandar pada closed dan meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

.

"Yun.. kapan aku akan melahirkan?" tanya Jaejoong ketika keduanya tengah menikmati sarapan.

"menurut jadwal yeoja seharusnya sekitar 3 minggu lagi kau melahirkan, tapi karena kau harus melakukan secara cesar, maka waktunya akan dikurangi satu minggu. itu artinya kau akan melahirkan dalam waktu 2 minggu lagi.

"aku jadi tidak sabar melihat kelahirannya dan mengenakan pakaian-pakaian lucu yang sudah kita persiapkan.." ucap Jaejoong bersandar pada kursi dan mengusap perutnya.

"kau harus jaga kondisimu, kau juga harus mempersiapkan mentalmu. dua atau tida hari sebelum proses melahirkan, kau harus sudah ada dirumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan" ucap Yunho yang ikut mengelus dan mengecup perut Jaejoong.

"aku mau, jangan buat aku tertidur saat prosesnya nanti, aku ingin melihat aegya lahir didrpan mata kepalaku sendiri" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

"kau yakin mau melakukannya? Kau tidak takut?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"tidak, asalkan kau ada disampingku" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

"kau tahu? Kyuhyun akan segera melahirkan diminggu ini" ucap Yunho senang.

"wooaahhh jinja?"

"dan aku yang akan menanganinya hehehe" kikik Yunho.

"awas saja ya jika kau sampai berpikir yang macam-macam tentang dia" ucap Jaejoong memperingati.

"tidak.. aku tidak akan seperti itu tenang saja.."

"ok, sudah selesai belum makannya? Kau sudah terlambat satu jam untuk kerumah sakit Yun…" ucap Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"sudah-sudah.. aku berangkat dulu ya" ucap Yunho mengambil tasnya dan juga jas kebesarannya.

Jaejoon langsung mengantarkan Yunho sampai didepan pintu apar temen, dengan lembut Yunho langsung mengecup kening Jaejoong seperti kebiasaannya.

"kau jaga dirimu ya" ucap Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong "dan kau, chagi.. jangan susahkan umma ok? Jadi anak appa dan umma yang baik hari ini dan seterusnya" ucap Yunho mengusap perut Jaejoong dan mengecupnya.

DUK

Mata Yunho langsung terbuka lebar ketika bibirnya merasakan tendangan dari dalam perut Jaejoong.

"oouuuwwhh itu sakit sekali" keluh Jaejoong memegang perutnya.

"hey.. baru appa bilang jadi akan baik kenapa sudah menendang umma? Tapi itu bagus sih berarti kau merespon appa hehehe" ucap Yunho lagi "sudah ya aku berangkat, jaga dirimu" sekali lagi Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"ne.. hati-hatilah.." ucap Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho yang berjalan menjauhi pintu apartemennya dengan melambaikan tangan "hah.. appamu itu memang orang yang paling so sweet" gumam Jaejoong dan mengusap perutnya.

_TBC_


	15. Chapter 15

**Tittle : YUNCONDA IS MINE!**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…**

**Sebelumnyaaahhhh~**

"hey.. baru appa bilang jadi akan baik kenapa sudah menendang umma? Tapi itu bagus sih berarti kau merespon appa hehehe" ucap Yunho lagi "sudah ya aku berangkat, jaga dirimu" sekali lagi Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"ne.. hati-hatilah.." ucap Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho yang berjalan menjauhi pintu apartemennya dengan melambaikan tangan "hah.. appamu itu memang orang yang paling so sweet" gumam Jaejoong dan mengusap perutnya.

**Chapter 15~**

Setelah selesai sedikit membersihkan apartemennya dengan Yunho, Jaejoong langsung duduk disofa dan mengelus perutnya akibat lelah dan mengalami kontraksi ringan yang ditandai rasa mulas.

"huuhhh.. chagiya.. umma sedang membersihkan rumah, tolong jangan membuat perut umma sakit.." ucap Jaejoong pada perutnya.

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mengusap pelan dengan gaya memutar agar bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya merasa nyaman. Jaejoong tersentak kala si jabang bayi merespon usapannya dengan menendang perut Jaejoong.

"mau main sma umma, eoh? Atau sudah mau bertemu umma? Hehehe" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum senang "tubuhlah jadi anak yang cerdas dan baik, chagi.." ucap Jaejoong lagi 'appa sedang apa ya? kita telfon saja yu" ucap Jaejoong mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak diatas meja dihadapannya, kemudian Jaejoong langsung mendial nomor Yunho.

"_maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi"_

"tidak aktif? Kemana appamu?" gumam Jaejoong seraya mengusap perutnya.

Untuk memastikannya Jaejoong kembali mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya. Namun hasilnya sama, selalu saja hasilnya adalah operator yang menjawab.

"kemana appamu? Kenapa selalu saja wanita yang menjawab. Tidak biasanya" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai khawatir dan mengusap perutnya "kita tunggu saja kabar dari appa ne? ayo kita lanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersih kitaaaa" ucap Jaejoong kembali bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali pada aktivitasnya.

.

.

Setelah selesai menangani operasi cesar, Yunho langsung membersihkan kedua tangannya. Yunho mengusap keringat yang ada pada keningnya dengan tissur yang tersedia diruang operasi.

"hyung.. gomayo sudah membantu Kyunnie.." ucap Changmin yang sudah anteng menggendong bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan oleh istrinya.

"jangan berterimakasih padaku, Kyunhun yang sudah berusaha bertahan dengan kondisinya yang sempat drop demi anak kalian" ucap Yunho tersenyum.

"ne.. tapi bagaimanapun jika kau tidak bertindak cepat, entah apa yang akan terjadi" ucap Changmin dengan wajah yang sedikit lesu.

"entahlah. Seharusnya Kyuhyun melahirkan dalam waktu dua hari lagi, tapi dia malah mengalami kontraksi lebih dulu. Untung saja tidak apa-apa" ucap Yunho.

"tapi tidaka kan terjadi masalah kan pada mereka? Itu berarti Kyunnie membuang waktu 9 hari dari yang sharusnya dialami oleh yeoja?"

"iya, kurang lebih begitu, tapi tidak apa-apa. aku kan hanya memprediksikannya. Selebihnya, kita tidak tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi?"

"kau benar hyung"

"permisi Shim uisa, boleh saya ambil bayinya? Aku akan membawanya keruang bayi" ucap seorang suster menghampiri keduanya.

"oh, ya.. silahkan" ucap Changmin dan langsung memberikan malaikat kecilnya dengan hati-hati "nanti appa akan menjemputmu ne chagi" ucap Changmin pada bayi mungilnya yang tengah memejamkan mata.

"bahagiannya jika melihat anak sudah lahir, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran istriku" ucap Yunho.

"apa lagi dengan dirimu yang bisa membantu proses kelahiran istrimu, hyung. kau memang namja yang hebat" ucap Changmin menepuk pundak Yunho.

"kau bisa saja, aku kembali keruanganku ya, biar istrimu dipindahkan keruang rawat inap. Nanti aku akan memeriksa kondisinya setelah sadar" ucap Yunho yang langsung menepuk bangga pada Changmin.

"ne.. gomawo hyung" jawab Changmin dan Yunho langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruang operasi.

Setelah masuk kedalam ruangannya, Yunho langsung duduk bersandar pada kursinya. Yunho langsung membuka laci yang ada dimejanya dan mengambil handphone yang sempat dia matikan. Setelah menyalakannya, Yunho terkejut mendapati beberapa panggilan masuk dari istrinya. Seketika jantung Yunho berdegup kencang dengan kalang kabut Yunho langsung menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong.

Tuuuutttttt….

"angkat Boo… angkaaatttttt….." gerutu Yunho yang semakin tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

Tuuuuuuu….

Tuuuuttttt….

"_hallo Yunnie kau kemana saja aku menelfonmu sejak tadi kenapa kau matikan ponselmu? Apa yang kau lakukan? Dengan siapa?aku khawatir padamu.. awas ya jika kau sedang dengan seseorang yang mencoba menggodamu akan aku penggal kepalamu"_rentetan pertanyaan serta ocehan langsung terlontar dari mulut Jaejoong membuat Yunho langsung bernafas lega yang artinya Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

"mianhae.. aku tadi sibuk, Boo" ucap Yunho dengan lembut.

"_sibuk? Sibuk dengan siapa? Jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku ya, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"kau tahu dengan siapa dan sedang apa? aku tadi melihat bagian bawah namja loohhh" goda Yunho.

"_ya! siapa yang kau lihat! Awas saja, kau pulang akan aku penggal kepalamu Jung Yunho!" _pekik Jaejoong membuat Yunho langsung menjauhkan handphonenya.

"santai, jangan marah-marah.. kau tidak akan melakukannya jika bukan karena terpaksa, lagipula aku melihat bawahan Kyuhyun kok. Dia baru saja melahirkan bayinya.. dia namja manis sekali. Dan lebih mirip dnegan Changmin" ucap Yunho panjang lebar.

"_jinja?!"_ pekik Jaejoong lagi yang langsung lupa dengan amarahnya dan Yunho kembali menjauhkan handponenya _"aku mau lihat, Yun… aku mau kesana… tunggu aku ya, aku akan naik taxi" _ucap Jaejoong yang terdengar terburu-buru.

"Boo.. Boo.. kau tunggu dirumah, aku yang akan menjemputmu sekitar setengah jam lagi aku datang, kau ganti bajumu, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko"

"_ok, aku tunggu.. hati-hati beaarrr muuaaahhh" _ucap Jaejoong girang memberikan kecupan diakhir kalimatnya.

"saranghae Boo…" ucap Yunho lembut.

"_nado saranghae, beaarr" _balas Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung memutuskan sambungannya dan langsung bergegas.

.

.

Selang lebih dari satu jam berlalu, Yunho sudah kembali berada dirmah sakit menggandeng tangan Jaejoong yang ikut berjalan disampingnya dengan membawa-bawa perut besarnya. Merasa risih dengan tatapan liar dari beberapa namja yang sudah berumur yang melita pada Jaejoong. langsung saja sikap protektifnya muncul dan langsung merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dan menatap nyalang pada orang-orang yang berani menatap istrinya.

"Yun.. kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong mengelus wajah Yunho yang terlihat dingin menatap pengunjung rumah sakit.

"aku tidak suka dia menatapmu sampai segitunya, tidak lihat apa kalau istrinya ada didekat dia, dasar namja hidung belang" desis Yunho tajam.

"heeyyy, jangan berasumsi seperti itu, belum tentu kan dia melihatku" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung ikut merangkul pinggang Yunho.

"kita percepat langkah kita, siapa tahu saja Kyuhyun sudah sadar dan aku harus memeriksanya" ucap Yunho mempercepat langkah kakinya membuat Jaejoong sedikit sulit menyesuaikan.

"Yun, jangan terlalu cepat berjalan, aku kesulitan" rengek Jaejoong yang justru terlihat seperti tertatih dan memegangi perut besarnya.

"oh?! Mianhae Boo.. gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung memegang perut Jaejoong.

"gwanchana, pelankan sedikit langkahmu ne? aku susah menyeimbangkannya" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

"baiklah" ucap Yunho kembali merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju ruangan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya sudah dipersiapkan.

.

.

"bayimu lucu sekaliiii… hah dia sudah menarik perhatianku" pekik Junsu senang dan mengusap pipi gembil bayi yang tengah tertidur disamping Kyuhyun.

"maka dari itu, kau bilang padanya untuk cepat-cepat menikahimu" ledek Changmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar kejahilan suaminya.

"Chunnie… kapan kau melamarkuuuu" rengek Junsu mencubit pinggang Yoochun.

"ya, appoooo… jangan cubit aku, kau pikir tidak sakit apa" dengus Yoochun berusaha untuk menghindar.

"kapan kau akan melamar dan menikahiku?" paksa Junsu.

"nanti pasti aku akan memlamar dan menikahimu, chagiiii" ucap Yoochun yang mengusap kepala Junsu.

"Yoochun hyung, jangan terlalu lama kau menikahinya. Jangan sampai kau jadi perjaka tua dan Suie hyung jadi perawan tua hahahaha" ledek Kyuhyun yang memang kebiasaan seuka membully orang sama seperti Changmin.

"ish, kalian berdua tidak ada bedanya. Ya, Woobin-ah.. orang bumonimmu itu menyebalkan sekali" ucap Junsu pada bayi yang masih setia tertidur di sebelah sang umma.

"hyung, jangan buat dia terbanguuunnnn.. kasihan dia" ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung mengusap tubuh malaikatnya yang mulai menggeliat akibat terganggu oleh ucapa orang dewasa disekitarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"tunggu sebentar" ucap Changmin yang langsung berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukannya.

"hyung, Jaejoong-ah" ucap Changmin senang melihat kedua temannya lagi datang menjenguk.

"annyeong…' sapa Jaejoong tersenyums senang pada orang-orang yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

Semua terlihat senang ketika Jaejoong dan Yunho mulai masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak dengan Yoochun yang melihat perut besar Jaejoong, sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak namja yang selalu menghantui didalam otaknya. Yoochun sebenar ingin melupakan Jaejoong dari bayang-bayang otaknya. Disatu sisi dia tidak bisa melepaskan Junsu yang sudah dicintainya. Tapi tidak bisa juga merelakan Jaejoong yang perasaannya terbawa oleh namja berperut besar itu. Yoochun berusaha untuk tidak melihat kearah Jaejoong yang menatapnya sekilas.

"Kyunnie chukkaeeeee" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung mendekat keranjang Kyuhyun membuat Yoochun sedikit mundur.

"bagaimana tadi? Apa sakit?" tanya Jaejoong langsung.

"tidak saat aku tertidur tadi, hanya saja sekarang terasa perih" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum "tapi semuanya terbalas dengan aegya kami" ucap Kyuhyun lagi mengecup puncak kepala anaknya.

"kau akan memberinya nama siapa?"

"kami sudah sepakat memberinya nama Shim Woobin" jawab Changmin.

"nama yang manis seperti orangnya" ucap Yunho.

"chagiya, aku kekamar mandi dulu ne?" ucap Yoochun sedikit berbisik pada Junsu.

"ya sudah, tapi cepat ya" ucap Junsu.

"sepertinya akan lumayan lama, aku mulas sekali" bohong Yoochun.

"baiklah" jawab Junsu singkat dan Yoochun langsung berlalu meninggalkan semua orang ada diruangan tersebut.

Junsu hanya menatap sendu kearah Jaejoong yang tengah tertawa bersama Kyuhyun dalam pelukan hangat Yunho. Sedikit ada perasaan cemburu ketika mengingat Yoochun yang masih belum bisa melepas Jaejoong sepenuhnya, namun dia tetap bertahan karena dia sangat mencintai namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya dan menghianati sahabatnya sendiri. Junsu tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai Yoochun benar-benar bisa melupakan Jaejoong.

"Suie.. Yoochun pergi kemana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah tanpa berdosa.

"dia bilang ingin ketoilet katanya perutnya sakit" jawab Junsu seadanya "oh iya, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padamu. Bisa kita bicara berdua saja?" tanya Junsu.

"baiklah…" jawab Jaejoong dan langsung melihat pada Yunho meminta persetujuan. Kemudian Yunho langsung menganggukan kepalanya "ayo kita keluar" ucap Jaejoong menarik lengan Junsu dengan santai seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Setelah diluar, Junsu dan Jaejoong smaa-sama duduk dikursi ang erderet didepan ruangan Kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" tanya Jaejoong memulai pembicaraan.

Bukannya menjawab, Junsu justru terlihat ragu dan merasa canggung dengan Jaejoong yang ada dihadapannya. Junsu mengulum pelan bibirnya.

"soal Yoochun?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati dan kemudian Junsu menganggukan kepalanya "katakan saja, tidak apa-apa" tambah Jaejoong.

"aku merasa.. kalau Chunnie masih belum bisa melupakanmu Joongie.. katakan aku memang jahat membiarkan Chunnie malah bersamaku dan menghianatimu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu" ucap Junsu menundukan kepalanya.

"kau tidak salah.. aku tidak menyalahkanmu.. awalnya memang aku berpikir kalian memang jahat padaku, tapi.. mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan Yoochun padaku, sedangkan dia juga menyukaimu. Jadi aku melepasnya begitu saja. Lagipula itu sudah lama terjadi kan? Untuk apa kita membahasnya lagi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut "aku tidak akan marah padamu sedikitpun, karena aku tidak mau merusak persahabatn kita" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, aku merasa dia masih memikirkanmu, dari cara memandangmu tadi.. aku bisa merasakannya.." ucap Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan linangan air mata dan tidak lama langsung menetes.

"uljima… semua butuh proses, lambat laun perasaan Yoochun padaku juga akan hilang, selama kau ada disisinya terus.. kau jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Bantu dia untuk mencari yang terbaik dalam hidupnya. Bantu dia untuk mencar dirimu" ucap Jaejoong menghapus air mata dipipi sahabatnya.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana Joongie…" ucap Junsu lirih.

"aku yakin, suatu saat Yoochun akan menyadarinya, dia akan menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan lagi melihat padanya. Aku sudah memiliki Yunho.. aku yakin dia pasti sedang berusaha menghindariku saat ini. Kau tenang saja, kau dan aku sama-sama tahu sifat Yoochun kan? Dia akan melepaskan sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.. jadi kau tenang saja" ucap Jaejoong lagi dan langsung memeluk Junsu.

Yoochun hanya menunduk dibalik sudut tembok yang tidak jauh dari Junsu dan Jaejoong. Yoochun termenung dan memikirkan kata-kata Jaejoong bahwa dia sudah memiliki Yunho. Dan itu artinya Yoochun tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tidak melupakan Jaejoong. Rasa penyesalan langsung menyeruak dalam dadanya melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis. Junsu, dia selalu ada untuknya. Tapi dia justru masih memikirkan Jaejoong. jahat bukan?

Yoochun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Junsu dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menyadari kehadiran Yoochun didepannya langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Junsu. Langsung saja Junsu melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong. Kemudian Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Yoochun.

"kuharap kau tidak mengecewakan aku untuk kedua kalinya. Jangan pernah membuat sahabatku menangis lagi, aku titipkan dia padamu. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya" bisik Jaejoong dan kemudian kembali masuk kedalam ruangan.

Yoochun menatap Junsu yang tengah sibuk menghapus airmatanya. Yoochun langsung duduk disamping Junsu dan membalikan tubuh Junsu dengan perlahan untuk menghadap padanya.

"uljima.. mianhae.. aku tidak akan lagi membuatmu menangis.. maafkan aku ne?" ucap Yoochun dan dianggukan oleh Junsu. Kemudian Yoochun langsung memeluk tubuh Junsu dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

.

.

"Boo.. ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yunho khawatir ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Pasalnya semenjak Jaejoong berbicara empat mata dengan Junsu, Jaejoong lebih banyak diam.

"aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Jaejoong singkat dan memejamkan kepalanya.

CKIIIITTTTTT

Yunho langsung mengerem mobilnya dengan mendadak membuat Jaejoong terkaget dan langsung membuka kembali matanya.

"Yun.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tany Jaejoong bingung menatap Yunho yang sudah menggengam stir dengan kuat "Yun?" panggil Jaejoong lagi dengan hati-hati dan menyentuh pundak Yunho.

"bisa kah kau tidak memikirkan namja itu lagi? Kupikir kau sudah melupakannya" ucap Yunho tajam tanpa melihat kearah Jaejoong "hm.. ternyata kau masih saja memikirkannya" tambah Yunho dnegan sneyum kecutnya.

"apa maksudmu? Namja yang mana?" tanya Jaejoong semakin bingung.

"jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti, Boo.. aku bisa melihatnya dari mimic muka mu" ucap Yunho yang langsung memacu mobilnya lagi dengan bringas dan membuat Jaejoong takut.

"Yuuunnn… pelankan mobilnyaaa… ini sudah malaaammmm" cicit Jaejoong namun tidak diindahkan oleh Yunho "Yunnnn… kumohon jangan seperti ini.. kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik nanti" cicit Jaejoong lagi "Yun, bisakah kau dengarkan aku? Aku bicara padamuuuu…"

Jaejoong masih d=saja terus berusaha untuk bicara agar Yunho mau memelankan laju mobilnya. Namun itu semua percuma, karena Yunho terus memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga sampailah dnegan cepat mereka dibaseman apartemen.

Setelah sampai dibaseman apartemennya. Yunho langsung turun dengan membanting pintu mobil dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang langsung emngejarnya dengan berjalan cepat.

"Yuuunnn.. tunggu.. bisa kah kita bicarakan ini baik-baik? Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu" ucap Jaejoong menahan lengan Yunho. Namun Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaejoong begitu saja. Jaejoong tidak menyerah, dia terus saja berusaha mengejar Yunho yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya "Yuuunnnn" panggil Jaejoong lagi terus berjalan memegangi perutnya 'Yuuunnn dnegarkan aku, kenapa kau malah seperti anak kecil begini? Kau tidak mengertiii…"

"kau pikir aku bodoh? aku tidak mengerti? Ya aku tidak mengerti, apa artinya aku buatmu?" ucap Yunho dingin tanpa melihat kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung menghentikan langkahnya terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Yunho katakan.

"apa maksudmu mengatakan itu? Kau suamiku. Dan-"

"sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, aku malas mendengarnya" ucap Yunho yang masih saja berjalan.

Jaejoong kembali mengikuti Yunho yang masih dirundung rasa marah dan terbakar api cemburu buta. Masih tidak mempedulikan Jaejoong yang terus mengikutinya, Yunho bahkan lupa bahwa Jaejoong tengah hamil tua.

Beberapa langkah Yunho berjalan tidak mendengar derap langkah dibelakangnya. Yunho sedikit melihat kebelakang dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah bersandar pada tembok dan memegangi perutnya. Tapi tidak lama..

BRUUKKK!

Jaejoong langsung ambruk duduk dibawah dan meringis memegangi perutnya. Jangan katakan Jaejoong baik-baik saja, bahkan dari selangkangannya kini telah mengalir darah segar. (darah suciiiii)

"Yuunnhhh.. appooohhhh" rintih Jaejoong yang hampir benar-benar jatuh tertelungkup.

"Boo.. Boo?!" Yunho yang langsung tersadar dan panic langsung mendekati Jaejoong "gwaenchana?!" Yunho kalang kabut langsung menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak semakin limbung dan berusaha mengusap perutnya.

"mmhhh.. appo Yuuunnn…" rintih Jaejoong lagi dan Yunho baru menyadari bahwa celana longgar yang Jaejoong pakai sudah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat "kau tunggu saja, aku akan membawamu" cap Yunho yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya kembali kebaseman.

Dengan perasaan kalut Yunho mengemudikan kembali mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sesekali melihat kearah Jaejoong yang tengah memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan menahan sakit pada perutnya.

"mianhae.. bersabarlah, sebentar lagi sampai" ucap Yunho menggenggam salah satu tangan Jaejoong memeberi keyakinan dan kekuatan agar Jaejoong bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.

.

.

Setelah sampai Yunho langsung menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan UGD. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yunho langsung turun dari mobilnya dan mengangkat Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung menerobos masuk kedalam UGD dengan menggendong Jaejoong yang sudah terkulai lemas.

"siapkan tempat untuk dilakukan pemeriksaan sekarang!" teriak Yunho panik dan langsung menaruh tubuh Jaejoong disalah satu ranjang dalam tirai "kau bersabar, aku akan mengurangi rasa sakitmu.. percaya padaku.. ini tidak akan lama" ucap Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong berkali-kali dan mengecup keningnya berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

Beberapa suster yang sudah berjaga diruang UGDpun langsung bergerak cepat memepersiapkan alat-alat yang nantinya akan digunakan oleh Yunho. Dengan cepat dan jantung yang berdegup kencang Yunho langsung memebrsihkan tangannya pasa baskom stenlis yang sudah disediakan untuk siap menangani masalah berat Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya.

Apa yang bakal terjadi sama Jaejoong dan kandungannya?

_TBC_


	16. Chapter 16

**Tittle : YUNCONDA IS MINE!**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…**

**Sebelumnyaaahhhh~**

"siapkan tempat untuk dilakukan pemeriksaan sekarang!" teriak Yunho panik dan langsung menaruh tubuh Jaejoong disalah satu ranjang dalam tirai "kau bersabar, aku akan mengurangi rasa sakitmu.. percaya padaku.. ini tidak akan lama" ucap Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong berkali-kali dan mengecup keningnya berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

Beberapa suster yang sudah berjaga diruang UGDpun langsung bergerak cepat memepersiapkan alat-alat yang nantinya akan digunakan oleh Yunho. Dengan cepat dan jantung yang berdegup kencang Yunho langsung memebrsihkan tangannya pasa baskom stenlis yang sudah disediakan untuk siap menangani masalah berat Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya.

**Chapter 16~**

Dengan perasaan penuh bersalah Yunho masih saja terus menemani dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam indah dan masih setia terlelap hampir dua jam ini. Berulang kali Yunho mengecup punggung tangan Jaejoong dan terus bergumam agar namja yang masih tertidur itu cepat membuka matanya.

"Boo.. mianhae.. kumohon buka matamu.. jangan buat aku khawatir" gumam Yunho lagi mengusap dan mengelus pipi pucat istrinya..

Do'a Yunho terkabul, dengan perlahan Jaejoong mulai membuka mata bulat indahnya, Yunho langsung terkesiap dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong semakin kuat.

"Boo.. kau sudah sadar?" ucap Yunho senang dan mengelus sayang pipi Jaejoong.

"Yunhh… mianhae.." ucap Jaejoong bahkan terdengar lirih.

"sssttt… kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, aku yang salah.. aku yang tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu, mianhae Boo telah membuatmu seperti ini.. maafaku sudah salah paham dan egois.." ucap Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. sedangkan Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat Yunho yang sudah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"aegya-"

"dia baik-baik saja, kau hanya perlu istirahat, tidak ada masalah yang berarti, Boo" potong Yunho sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"sungguh?"

"iya, gomawo kau mau bertahan demi dia, kau itu umma yang hebat, Boo" ucap Yunho bangga.

"dan kau appa yang hebat" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum senang mengetahui kondisi bayinya baik-baik saja.

"kau haus? Kau ingin minum atau semacamnya? Katakan saja" ucap Yunho cepat dan Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"aniyo, aku tidak haus Yun.. aku hanya ingin mendudukan tubuhku, rasanya tubuhku pegal sekali" ucap Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengubah posisinya.

"jangan paksakan dirimu, Boo.." ucap Yunho khawatir dan membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk bersandar pada bantalnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk" jawab Yunho singkat membuat kedua orang yang tidak lain bumonimnya langsung menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan.

"aigo Yun! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat Joongie seperti ini?!" ucap umma Jung yang langsung mendekati ranjang Jaejoong "Joongie chagi noe gwaenchana?" tanya umma Jung yang langsung mengusap kepala dan perut Jaejoong.

"gwaenchana, ada Yunnie yang menolongku" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum teduh.

"ya! kau jinja!" pekik umma Jung yang langsung memukul lengan Yunho.

"umma, kenpa memukulku?" tanya Yunho kesal.

"kau itu ya, sudah tahu istri sedang hamil, kau malah membuat masalah dengan cemburu buta. Bisa kan kau bertanya yang sebenarnya?!"

"umma.. aku sudah minta maaf, aku tahu aku salah dan aku menyesal" jawab Yunho memelas.

"lalu bagaimana jika sudah seperti ini, huh?"

"yeobo.. ini rumah sakit, jangan buat keributan disini" ucap appa Jung. Lagi pula Joongie tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap appa Jung menenangkan istrinya supaya berhenti mengamuk pada Yunho "Joongie-ah.. kau istirahatlah dan perbanyak makan-makanan berserat, kami bawakan ini, dan kau makan buah itu untuk menyeimbangkan seratmu" ucap appa Jung menaruh keranjang buah dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"ne, gomawo appa…" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum.

"jika sampai terjadi pada Joongie dan cucuku. Akan aku potong burungmu yang besar itu" ancam umma Jung yang terlihat tidak bersungguh-sungguh namun sadis.

"enak saja umma mau mengambil benda berhargaku. Tenang saja, mereka berdua baik-baik saja, tidak perlu marah padaku lagi umma.."

"umma sudaahhh… jangan memarahi Yunnie lagi, ini semua alah paham" ucap Jaejoong sedikit menahan tangan umma Jung.

"tetap saja dia itu, haish tidak pernah berubah dari dulu" dengus umma Jung.

TOK TOK TOK

"sebentar" ucap Yunho dan langsung mendekati pintu ruangan Jaejoong dan membukanya.

"Yun? Bagaimana dengan keadaan Joongie?" tanya umma Kim yang langsung menerobos masuk "Joongieeee bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" sebelum Yunho sempat mengeluarkan suaranya umma Kim sudah langsung menghampiri dan mengecup pipi putra semata wayangnya karena terlalu khawatir.

"appa.. mianhae.." ucap Yunho membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya pada appa Kim.

"tidak apa-apa selama tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, tapi jangan diulangi lagi" ucap appa Kim menepuk pundak Yunho.

"ne.." jawab Yunho singkat.

"sudah-sudah kembali kesana" ucap appa Kim merangkul pundak Yunho.

"appaaa…." sapa Jaejoong.

"hay chagi.. syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa appa senang mendengarnya" ucap appa Kim mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"ne appa, untung saja Yunnie cepat bertindak sehingga kami baik-baik saja" kata-kata yang baru saja Jaejoong katakan membuat Yunho tersenyum hangat.

Betapa tidak, meskipun Yunho sudah hampir membahayakan dirinya dan juga bayi mereka, tapi tetap saja Jaejoong tidak menyalahkan Yunho sama sekali, bahkan membanggakan Yunho sebagai suami yang siaga.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu berlalu semenjak Jaejoong diperbolehkan pulang, kini Yunho kembali membawa Jaejoong kerumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Bukan karena masalah yang terjadi pada kandungan Jaejoong, melainkan Yunho membawa istrinya itu untuk beristirahat total dan menjalani pemeriksaan sebelum proses operasi cesarnya. Terlihat dari cara mereka berdua yang berjalan memasuki ruang rawat yang sebelumnya sudah dipersiapkan dengan membawa tas besar yang semuanya berisi barang-barang lengkap Jaejoong dan juga calon anak mereka, tetapi juga perlengkapan pakaian Yunho sendiri, karena dirinya akan ikut menginap dirumah sakit demi mengontrol perkembangan Jaejoong juga calon buah hatinya.

"Boo.. ingat pesan-pesanku tadi, jika aku sedang diluar, kau jangan kemana-mana, tetap diranjangmu sampai aku datang ne?" ucap Yunho mengusap kepala istrinya yang hanya mengangguk lucu "aku tinggal dulu sebentar ne? nanti aku mebali lagi, jika ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan katakan saja pada suster Song" tambah Yunho melirik suster song yang tengah merapikan ranjang yang akan Jaejoong pakai "suster Song, aku titip Joongie padamu ne?"

"ya, kau serahkan saja padaku, istrimu itu dalam pengawasanku sekarang" ucap suster tua tersebut.

"baiklah, gomawo.." ucap Yunho dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Hingga 2 hari setelah itu berlalu, dengan tubuh yang berbalutkan pakaian khusus dan juga maskernya, Yunho menyentilkan ujung jarum yang dipegangnya. Yunho langsung memegang dan membersihkan permukaan kulit yang akan disuntikannya.

"katakan jika sakit.." ucap Yunho menatap orang yang begitu dicinntainya, sedangkan orang yang ditatapnya itu mengangguk pelan melihat yakin pada Yunho "kau yakin ingin melihatnya?" tanya Yunho memastikan dan Jaejoong kembali mengangguk "baiklah, setelah ini mungkin kau tidak akan merasakan apapun, jadi jika tidak kuat melihatnya kau pejamkan matamu" ucap Yunho lagi dan langsung menyuntikan cairan yang ada ditangannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Jaejoong mulai kehilangan kinerja otot-ototnya dan terasa lemas sehingga tidak merasakan apapun. Matanya terbuka namun sayu, melihat Yunho yang kini sudah mulai menggoreskan pisau bedah ditangannya pada permukaan kulit perutnya. Jaejoong tidak berteriak karena dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun, diliriknya sebuah kamera yang menjadi alat perekam proses operasi sesuai permintaannya untuk diabadikan. Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang terlihat fokus pada kegiatannya. Wajah tampan dibalik maskernya, matanya yang tajam dan juga tangannya yang sudah lihai masih terus diamati oleh Jaejoong. sedikit Jaejoong memejamkan matanya kala melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari dalam perutnya. Namun semua itu dia tahan dan tetap melihat proses tersebut.

Sudah hampir 1 jam berlalu, Yunho masih fokus dengan kegiatannya, sedikit terlihat keringat yang menghiasi keningnya, dengan cepat suster yang mendampinginya langsung menghapus keringat tersebut. Setelah sekian menit berlalu akhirnya semua usaha Yunho dan Jaejoong terbayarkan dengan diangkatnya sesosok bayi mungil yang masih merah ditangan Yunho. Perasaan senang dan juga letih terpancar diwajah keduanya. Tetesan Kristal bening langsung mengalir dari sudut mata Jaejoong ketika mendengar suara tangis malaikat kecil yang sudah berpindah tangan pada suster lain dan Yunho kembali mengurus dirinya. Perasaan lelah mulai menghinggapi dirinya, Jaejoong mulai memejamkan matanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap perlahan suara tangis kencang itu terdengar pelan dan semakin lama menghilang dari indra pendengarannya.

.

.

Jaejoong mulai membuka perlahan matanya, pertama yang dia lihat adalah suasana ruangan yang telah berbeda, Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati suaminya tengah menimang buntalan kecil dibawah dadanya. Senyum tipis menghias dibibir Jaejoong, rasa tidak percaya bahwa dia telah melewatinya, menjadikannya istri yang sempurna.

"Yunn.." sebuah suara kecil yang keluar dari mulut kecil Jaejoong langsung menyadarkan Yunho yang tengah asih menggendong buah hati mereka.

"Boo? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Yunho yang langsung duduk disebelah ranjang Jaejoong "bagaimana dengan keadaan dirimu?" tanya Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"aku baik-baik saja, hanya perih sedikit diperutku" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum "aku mau melihatnya" tambah Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung meletakan bayi kecilnya yang tengah terlelap disamping Jaejoong.

"dia tampan ne?" tanya Yunho mengelus pipi gembil dan lembut bayi mereka.

"dia tampan seperti appanya" ucap Jaejoong mengecup lembut pipi bayi mereka "aku ingin menggendongnya" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"tunggu sebentar" ucap Yunho dan langsung kembali menggendong bayinya "sini biar aku bantu"

Jaejoong langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk bersandar dengan perlahan dan dibantu oleh Yunho yang masih menggendong bayinya.

"sudaahhh.. ini umma mau menggendongmu… katakan hay pada umma" ucap Yunho langsung memberikan bayi mungil pada Jaejoong.

"annyeon chagi.." sapa Jaejoong mengecup kembali pipi gembil bayinya. Namun yang didapat adalah bayi yang terusik dari tidurnya dan menggeliatkan sedikit tubuhnya "kau terganggu eoh?" tanya Jaejoong tersenyum seakan terlupa dari rasa sakitnya.

"Boo.. gomawo kau suah memberikannya untukku" ucap Yunho yang langsung mencuri ciuman di bibir Jaejoong.

"rasanya aku bahagia sekali, karena suamiku sendiri yang menangani prosesnya" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

TOK TOK TOK

"ah, itu pasti merekaaaa" pekik Yunho senang dan langsung berlari kecil kearah pintu.

CKLEK

"umma… appaaaa…." Pekik Yunho pada keempat manusia (nemvong) atau kedua bumonimnya dan juga Jaejoong yang sangat kebetulan datang bersama.

"aku mau melihatnyaaa…" pekik umma Kim yang lebih dulu menerobos masuk.

"ya! aku dulu" pekik umma Jung yang langsung mengikuti dari belakang.

"appa silahkan masuk" ucap Yunho mempersilahkan kedua orang yang tersisa diluar.

Kini semuanya telah berkumpul di dekat ranjang Jaejoong untuk menyambut hadirnya keuarga baru. Dengan persaaan senang dan bangga Yunho duduk diranjang Jaejoong dan tepat disampingnya.

"siapa dulu, aku yang membuatnya, jelas akan lahir tampan" ucap Yunho bangga.

"hey appa muda, jangan lupakan kalau kau juga berasal dari bibit yang bagus juga" ucap appa Jung yang tidak mau kalah.

"hey hey, jangan lupakan ummanya yang melahirkan, sudah jelas anggota keluarga baru kita itu berasal dari bibit bebet bobot yang bagus" ucap umma Kim yang mengerlingkan matanya pada Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"aaahhh… aku sudah menentukan namanya… pasti itu sangat cocok untuknya.. Jung Inhwan.." pekik umma Jung.

"hey tidak bisa, aku juga sudah menentukan nama untuknya, Jung Yoogeun.." ucap umma Kim tidak mau kalah.

"hey.. biarkan mereka yang menentukan namanya, memangnya kalian yang melahirkannya?" tanya appa Kim yang merasa terganggu dengan ocehan kedua umma yang selalu saja bertengkar.

"kami sudah memiliki nama sendiri untuknya.. hehehe jadi kalian tidak usah reopt-repot" ucap Yunho merangkul dan mengusap pundak Jaejoong dan membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka bertiga.

"memangnya nama apa yang akan kalian berdua berikan?" tanya umma Jung penasaran dan dianggukan oleh ketiga orang dewasa lainnya.

"namanya Jung Moonbin.. baguskan?" tanya Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"aahh.. kenapa tidak memberikan nama yang aku usulkan, Jung Yoogeun lebih lucu" ucap umma Kim.

"enak saja.. lebih bagus nama yang aku berikan" tambah umma Jung.

"ish kalian ini selalu saja berdebat. Kami yang membuat, Joongie yang melahirkannya kenapa kalian yang repot. Pokoknya sekali Jung Moonbin tetap Jung Moonbin, tidak bisa diganggu gugat" ucap Yunho mutlak.

"memangnya kalian pikir kami tidak berdebat dengan masalah nama? Kami juga sempat cekcok saat itu" ucap Jaejoong melirik Yunho.

"tapi saat kita suit, aku yang menang kan?" cengir Yunho.

"berikan padaku.. aku mau menggendongnya" ucap umma Kim dengan cepat dan langsung menggendong Moonbin hati-hati.

"lalu aku bagimanaaaa" ucap umma Jung.

"yang melahirkan kan putraku, jadi, aku yang lebih dulu menggendongnya" ucap umma Kim.

"sudahlah jangan bertengkar terus, lihat Moonbin jadi tidak nyaman akibat suara kalian berdua" ucap appa Jung.

"tidak apa, aku malah ingin membuatnya terbangun… aku mau mendengarnya menangis" ucap umma Kim "yeobo.. ambilkan topi yang aku beli waktu itu didalam tasku" ucap umma Kim pada suaminya.

"ya tunggu sebentar" ucap appa Kim dan langsung mengambil topi kecil berwarna merah dari dalam tas istrinya.

"sini biar aku yang pakaikan" ucap umma Jung yang langsung merebut topi tersebut.

"yaish.. kau ini benar-benar" dengus appa Kim.

"coba kita lihaaattt…" langsung saja umma Jung memakaikan topi tersebut pada kepala Moonbin sehingga menutupi rambut tebalnya.

"aaahhh… dia manis sekaliiiii" pekik kedua halmoni tersebut.

"oh iya, aku juga punya pakaian lucu yang kami beli jauh-jauh hari" ucap umma Kim dan langsung mengambil bungkusan bermotifkan bebek kuning dan langsung membukanya "taraaaa.. lihat ini, pakaian bayi yang langsung pakai serta capuchonnya" ucap umma Jung menunjukkan pakaian bayi berbentuk gajah "ah, tidak hanya ini, ada satu lagi, sebentar" tambah umma Jung dan mengambil satu lagi pakaian "tadaaa… lihat ini lucu juga kan?" pekik umma Jung menunjukkan pakaian berbentuk beruang "aku jadi tidak sabar melihatnya pakai iniiii"

"siapa yang memilihya?" tanya umma Kim.

"tentu saja aku dan suamiku, siapa lagi?" ucap umma Jung dengan nada bangga "ya, kemarikan Moonbin, aku juga mau menggendongnya" ucap umma Jung.

"taruh dulu pakaiannya, bagaimana kau bisa menggendongnya?" ucap umma Kim menitah dan umma Jung langsung meletakan pakaian yang dipegangnya "cepat kemarikan" dan umma kim langsung memberikan Moonbin pada umma Jung dengan perlahan.

"uuuu… cucuku manis sekali…." pekik umma Jung senang.

"umma, kalian berdua tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membelikan ini semua, kami berdua sudah mempersiapkannya di dalam tas" ucap Yunho melihat-lihat pakaian yang ummanya berikan.

"tidak apalah, hitung-hitung menambah koleksinya mumpung dia masih lucu-lunya" ucap umma Kim.

"Yunho, bagaimana prosesnya tadi?" tanya umma Kim lagi.

"iya bagaimana?" tambah umma Jung.

"prosesnya? Ohohoho Joongie sendiri melihatnya langsung, dan kami merekamnya" ucap Yunho bangga dan mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong kemudian mengusapnya.

"iyup itu benar.. dan umma tidak pernah seperti itu yaaaa…" ledek Jaejoong pada kedua ummanya lalu membalas kecupan Yunho dnegan pelukan.

"hish, kalian berdua itu, selalu mengumbar kemesraan didepan orang, bagaimana nanti kalian sudah pulang? Pasti Moonbin akan kalian abaikan" dengus umma Kim.

"tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya selama Moonbin masih kecil" bantah Jaejoong yang justru membuat Yunho terkejut lalu melihat kearahnya.

"mwo? Apa katamu? Lalu aku bagaimana Boo?" rengek Yunho.

"kau itu seperti anak kecil saja, aku tidak mau melayanimu" dengus Jaejoong.

"hey, jangan seperti itu pada suami Joongie" tegur appa Kim.

"ya, Yun.. kau seharusnya mengerti bukannya memaksakan" ucap appa Jung yang justru tidak setuju dengan anaknya.

"Boo… pikirkan lagi…"

"tidak Yun.. sekali tidak ya tidak" ucap Jaejoong tegas.

"ok, kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan meminta lebih dulu" ucap Yunho menantang dan malah mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari kelimanya.

"otakmu itu sudah teracuni apa, bear?"

"kau yang membuatku begini" dengus Yunho.

.

.

Setelah semuanya pulang, sekarang hanya tinggal Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk menemani buah hatinya. Dengan telaten dan seperti sudah berpengalaman, Jaejoong memberikan susu formula pada Moonbin, jelas menggunakan susu formula, karena Jaejoong sendiri tidak bisa menyusuinya secara langsung. Moonbin yang tengah asik mengedot hanya melihat tanpa ekspresi kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat wajah Moonbin, benar-benar persis seperti Yunho pada bagian bentuk wajah, mata bahkan hidung semua menjiplak dari Yunho, namun tidak bibirnya, Moonbin menjiplak jelas bibir Jaejoong.

"Moonbin haus? Anteng sekali meminumnya?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha mengajak Moonbin berinteraksi, namun yang dia dapatkan hanyalah kedipan kecil dari mata anaknya.

Perlahan mata Moonbin menjadi sayu pertanda dia akan kembali memejamkan matanya, namun hal itu justru membuat Jaejoong khawatir.

"Yunnie.. kenapa Moonbin selalu ingin memejamkan matanya? Sungguh tidak terjadi apapun padanya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada khawatir.

"kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, Boo.. memang karakter bayi yang hampir 90% hidupnya itu digunakan untuk tidur" jawab Yunho.

"aku hanya khawatir saja, habisnya belum lama dia membuka matanya sekarang sudah ingin tertidur lagi"

"biarkan saja, mungkin dia sudah merasa nyaman untuk tidur digendonganmu.. tapi ini Changmin kemana? Dia bilang mau kesini dengan Kyuhyun?"

"entahlah, mungkin mereka sedang berjalan kesini" jawab Jaejoong "Yunnie.. aku mau mencoba pakaian yang umma Kim berikan, sepertinya itu akan sangat lucu jika dipakai, coba tolong ambilkan yang beruang"

"aniyo, sebaiknya jangan gunakan pakaian macam ini dulu, aku tidak ingin kulitnya menjadi iritasi, kulitnya masih sangat sensitif, jadi kusarankan jangan dulu"

"begitukah?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"kau itu hanya mnegerti soal memuaskan suami, mana mungkin kau mengerti masalah seperti ini" ledek Yunho.

"ledek saja aku terus, aku benar-benar tidak akan memberimu jatah, lihat saja" ancam Jaejoong dengan wajah kesal.

"ya, jangan seperti itu.. aku hanya bercanda, Boo.."

"biar saja" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

TOK TOK TOK

"Joongie…" sapa suara dolphin dari luar ruangan.

"Yun.. itu Suie… cepat buka kan pintunya" ucap Jaejoong menitah.

"tidak usah menyuruhku, aku akan melakukannya, tidak mungkin kan kalau kau yang berjalan dan membuka pintunya? Untuk bangun saja kau susah" ledek Yunho dan langsung membuka pintu.

"annyeooonnggg…" sapa Junsu dengan mengangkat keranjang buah ditangannya.

"anyeong.." balas Yunho.

"Suuuiiiieeee" pekik Jaejoong yang justru membuat Moonbin terkejut dan kembali membuka matanya.

"Boo.. apa yang kau lakukan lihat Moonbin terkejut dengan suaramu" ucap Yunho yang sedikit geram.

"mianhae hehehe.." ucap Jaejoong mengelus pipi putranya.

"Joongie.. chukkaeee…." ucap Junsu sedikit memelankan suaranya dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong "aku membawakan buah untukmu" ucap Junsu dan meletakan keranjang tersebut dimeja.

"ah, jadi merepotkan.. kenapa tidak sekalian saja membawa yang banyak?" ledek Jaejoong.

"hahaha Joongie.. lucunya dirimu itu saat gurauanmu sama sekali tidak lucu" balas Junsu pedas. Yunho hanya menahan tawa berjalan mendekati keduanya ketika kata-kata Jaejoong dibalas dengan kata-kata pedas Junsu.

"jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda" ucap Jaejoong, kau sendirian?" tanya Jaejoong.

"ani, aku kemari bersama Chunnie, tapi tadi sedang menerima telfon, jadi aku masuk lebih dulu" jawab Junsu.

"pantas saja, tadi aku lihat dia berdiri diluar sepertinya dia sibuk sekali kelihatannya" tambah Yunho.

"memang seperti itu, dia sedang menangani suatu masalah perceraian clientnya, namanya juga pengacara (?). Jadi seperti itu" keluh Junsu 'jangan-jangan sampai sekarang dia belum menikahiku karena takut dengan perceraian yang terjadi pada clientnya" canda Junsu.

"kau jangan seperti itu.. dia mungkin masih sibuk" ucap Jaejoong.

Orang yang tengah dibicarakan langsung saja masuk kedalam ruangan yang tidak ditutup oleh Yunho. Yoochun langsung memasukan handphonenya dan berjalan mendekati ketiganya.

"annyeong.." sapa Yoochun.

Seketika ketiganya melihat kearah Yoochun yang datang menyapa.

Tapi ketika Yoochun kembali harus berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, masih adakah perasaan yang tersimpan? Dan bagaimana perasaan Yunho juga Junsu menanggapi pertemuan itu? Dan Moonbin? Jangan tanya karena bayi itu tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjtnya.

_TBC_


	17. Chapter 17

**Tittle : YUNCONDA IS MINE!**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ketika seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, polos dan kaku harus dihadapkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang eerrr…**

**Sebelumnyaaahhhh~**

"kau jangan seperti itu.. dia mungkin masih sibuk" ucap Jaejoong.

Orang yang tengah dibicarakan langsung saja masuk kedalam ruangan yang tidak ditutup oleh Yunho. Yoochun langsung memasukan handphonenya dan berjalan mendekati ketiganya.

"annyeong.." sapa Yoochun.

Seketika ketiganya melihat kearah Yoochun yang datang menyapa.

**Chapter 17~**

"Chunnie-ah.." panggil Junsu dan langsung menarik pelan tangan Yoochun.

"selamat atas kelahirannya" ucap Yoochun sedikit canggung.

"gomawo Yoochun-shi.." jawab Yunho sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri hanya diam dan memperhatikan wajah putranya guna menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Yoochun.

"Chunnie-ah.. coba lihat…mmm Yunho hyung, tadi siapa namanya? Moonbin ya?" tanya Junsu memastikan dan Yunho menganggukan kepalanya "lihatlah lucu ne?" tanya Junsu.

"iya dia lucu.." jawab Yoochun hambar masih merasa tidak enak berhadapan langsung dengan Jaejoong.

"Chunnie-ah.. kapan kau akan melamarku.." rengek Junsu yang merasa iri "kau tidak mau menikahiku?"

"siapa bilang?" ucap Yoochun memeluk pinggang Junsu "kau tidak tahu saja kejutan apa yang akan kau dapatkan nanti" ucap Yoochun mencium mesra pipi Junsu dihadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"kejutan apa?" sambung Jaejoong ketika merasa lega dengan penuturan Yoochun.

"itu menjadi rahasia milikku, kalian tidak boleh tahu" ucap Yoochun santai.

"hish, menyebalkan" dengus Jaejoong.

"aahh.. jika kalian menikah nanti dan segera mendapat momongan, aku bersedia menjadi donter pribadi Junsu, asalkan dengan bayaran yang tinggi hehehe" tambah Yunho yang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan huh? Mau menjadi dokter pribadi atau apa?" tanya Jaejoong menatap nyalang kearah Yunho.

"ani, Boo.. aku hanya menawarkan" ucap Yunho kembali duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"awas saja jika berani" ancam Jaejoong.

"mungkin jika Junsu hamil nanti, aku akan menitipkannya padamu untuk memeriksakannya padamu, hehehe" cengir Yoochun.

"nikahi saja duluuu" sindir Jaejoong.

"kau itu tidak pernah berubah, setiap kali bicara pasti pedas dan menusuk" keluh Yoochun.

"yang istriku bilang itu benar, nikahi saja dulu, baru kau bisa membayangkan yang lebih.. punya istri itu enak loh" tambah Yunho.

"aku pasti akan menikahinya, kalian tenang saja tidak perlu khawatir, semua butuh waktu dan proses" ucap Yoochun sok bijak.

"tumben sekali bahasamu benar" ledek Junsu.

CKLEK

"annyeeeooonnnn" sapa Changmin dan juga Kyuhun yang langsung menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan Jaejoong.

"Kyunnie-ah, kau tidak apa jalan-jalan seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong pada Kyuhun yang terlihat berjalan menggendong Woobin.

"ya, Changmin-ah, bagaimana kau ini, dia masih belum boleh berjalan jauh kau sudah mengajaknya kesini" marah Yunho.

"dia yang memaksakannya, hyung" keluh Changmin berjalan menuntun Kyuhyun mendekati ranjang Jaejoong.

"kemari, duduk disini" ucap Junsu menggeser dan menarik Yoochun agar sedikit memberikan jarak untuk Kyuhyun duduk disatu-satunya kursi didalam ruangan tersebut.

"gomawo Suie.." ucap Changmin dan membantu Kyuhyun duduk dengan perlahan.

"kami dengar berisik sekali disini, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"kau tahu? Katanya…. Yoochun akan menikahi pantat bebek yang sudah tidak tahan melajang hahaha" ucap Jaejoong sedikit meledek.

"ish, tidak usah membawa-bawa pantatku, bilang saja kalau kalian semua iri, dasar menyebalkan" dengus Junsu.

"ssstt, sudahlah, mereka hanya bercanda" ucap Yoochun mengusap pundak Junsu.

"cepat nikahi aku, aku bosan diledek terus seperti ini" kesal Junsu dan langsung mencubit lengan Yoochun.

"aw, appo! Jangan cubit aku" rengek Yoochun mengusap tangannya dengan kasar demi mengurangi rasa sakit.

"sampai kapan ka uterus membiarkanku dieejek, kau tahukan aku sudah tidak tahan" rengek Junsu yang juga tidak mau kalah.

Bukannya membantu untuk menghentikan pertikaian antara Yoochun dan Junsu, keempat orang lainnya justru menikmati dan mentertawai keduannya. Menurut keempatnnya, moment ini adalah moment berharga dimana mereka semua bisa berkumpul dan tertawa bersama. Terlebih juga dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang merasa semuanya sudah berakhir dan tidak akan ada lagi kesalah pahaman diantara mereka.

.

.

**6 months Later~**

"Suie selamaattt akhirnya kau menikah juga" pekik Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluk Junsu.

"gomawo kalian sudah datang, membuatku terharu" ucap Junsu menyeka air matanya didalam pelukan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ketiga uke tersebut melupakan suami-suaminya serta anak-anaknya yang membentuk kumpulan rumpi sendiri dalam acara pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu dengan Yunho yang menggendong Moonbin dan juga Changmin yang menggendong Woobin.

"nah setelah ini kau seharusnya cepat hamil, jadi kan anak-anak kita bisa berkumpul bersama" sindir Kyuhyun.

"itu benar" celetuk Jaejoong.

"ooowwhhh… kalian berdua tidak tahu ya? lihat iniiii" ucap Junsu menunjukkan alat tespacknya dari dalam saku tuxedonya.

"ini?!" Jaejoong langsung merebut alat tespack dari tangan Junsu "kau hamil?!" pekik Jaejoong dengan suara pelan.

"jinja?!" tambah Kyuhyun.

"sssttt kalian jangan bocorkan ini, Chunnie juga belum tahu ini hehehe" jelas Junsu.

"kapan kalian melakukannya?" desis Jaejoong.

"sebulan yang lalu hehehe" cengir Junsu "itu juga aku yang memancingnya, jika tidak.. mana mungkin aku seperti ini sekarang" tambahnya dengan senyuman dolphinnya.

"kau ini benar-benar parah, sudah mau menikah malah berbuat seperti itu, bersabarlah sedikit" keluh Kyuhyun.

"kalau orang ingin menikah ituuuuu seharusnya memikirkan acara dan konsep pernikahannya, bukan seperti dirimu, malah berbuat yang tidak-tidak" cerocos Jaejoong.

"memangnya kalian berdua tidak huh?" desis Junsu tajam mengingatkan kelakuan kedua sahabatnya, membuat Jaejoong maupun Kyuhyun langsung menunduk malu.

"tapi kalian tetap menjadi umma yang terbaik untuk anak-anak kaliaaannnn" ucap Junsu yang langsung merangkul pundak kedua sahabatnya.

"ya kalian berdua, kenapa melupakan anak sendiri dan merupi disitu?" teriak Yunho dari jauh.

"cepat sana kalian kembali" ucap Junsu mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun "sekalian panggilkan Chunnie kesini ya" tambah Junsu dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"hiissshhh sudah mengusir menyuruh lagi" desis Kyuhyun dan menarik lengan Jaejoong.

Kyuhun dan Jaejoong langsung saja mendekati suami-suaminya yang tengah berkumpul bersama dengan Yoochun. Jaejoong langsung mengambil Moonbin yang berbalutkan pakaian gajah dari gendongan Yunho begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang mengambil Woobin dari gendongan Changmin.

"kau dipanggil Junsu disana, cepat kau dekati dia" ucap Jaejoong yang sudah menepuk-nepuk pantat Moonbin.

"jinja?" tanya Yoochun tidak percaya karena belakangan ini Jaejoong kerap kali menipunya.

"iya, sudah sana.. dia sudah menunggumu, ada yang ingin dia beritahu padamu" jawab Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, kalau kau yang bicara aku percaya" ucap Yoochun dan melenggang pergi.

"hish, giliran aku yang bicara dia tidak percaya" dengus Jaejoong.

"jangan lupa terakhir kali kau menipunya, jelas dia tidak akan percaya" ledek Changmin.

"hish!" sekali lagi Jaejoong mendengus dan menatap nyalang pada Yoochun yang berjalan mendekati Junsu.

"sudahlah Boo.. kau sendiri yang sering mengerjainya, jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau dia tidak percaya padamu" uucap Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

.

.

"ada apa chagi?" tanya Yoochun yang langsung merengkuh pinggang Junsu dan mencium pipinya.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, tapi kau jangan kaget ya" ucap Junsu mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher namja yang baru saja sah menjadi suaminya.

"memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Yoochun mengecup singkat bibir Junsu.

"akuuuu…." Junsu menggantungkan ucapannya dan malah tersenyum mengulum bibirnya.

"katakan apa.. jangan buat aku penasaran seperti itu" ucap Yoochun yang mual merasa tidak sabar.

"aku hamiiillllllll" ucap Junsu senang dan memeluk leher Yoochun.

"jinjaaaaa?" pekik Yoochun senang tepat di telinga Junsu karena Junsu tengah memeluknya "woooaaahhhh aku tidak percaya iniiii" tambah Yoochun melepaskan pelukan Junsu dan menangkup wajahnya "kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya?" dan Junsu menganggukan kepalanya.

"ini.. beberapa hari lalu aku baru memeriksakannya dan ternyata hasilnya aku positive hamiilll" ucap Junsu lagi memberikan alat tespack pada Yoochun.

Dengan cepat Yoochun mengambil alat tersebut dari tangan istrinya dan dengan seksama memperhatikan garis merah yang tertera.

"chagiyaaaaaaaaa" Yoochun langsung mengangkat tubuh Junsu memutarkan tubuh mereka.

Semua pasang mata terlihat memandangi mereka dengan bingung karena tidak tahu apapun yang mereka berdua bicarakan, namun tidak dengan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang justru menyunggingkan senyumnnya melihat pasangan Yoosu.

"kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Yunho bingung melihat ekspresi Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun.

"aniyooo" jawab Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun kompak.

"ya kalian berempat kemariii… ada yang ingin aku beritahu pada kalian" teriak Yoochun setelah menurunkan Junsu dari gendongannya.

Keempat sahabat yang dipanggilnya itu langsung menghampiri pengantin baru tersebut dengan menggendong anak masing-masing.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan, hyung?" tanya Changmin merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"ah, pasti ada sesuatu kan?" celetuk Yunho.

"aku dan Junsu…." Ucap Yoochun dan langsung merengkuh kembali pinggang Junsu.

"akan berbulan madu? Ya, kalau hal seperti itu tidak usah kalian bicarakan pada kami, mana mungkin kan kita juga harus mengetahui acara bulan madu kalian" komentar Changmin.

"ya Changmin-ah, dengarkan dulu" tegur Yunho.

"jadi.. aku dan Junsu, akan menyusul memiliki momongan seperti kalian hahahaha" ucap Yunho dengan senang.

"aku dan Kyuhyun sudah tahu lebih dulu hahaha" ledek Jaejoong.

"Junsu sendiri yang memberitahu kami hahaha" tambah Kyuhyun.

"chagiya, kenapa mereka duluan yang kau beri tahu?" protes Yoochun.

"aku juga baru memberitahu mereka disini, belum lama hehehe.. mianhae…" ucap Junsu manja.

"heeeyyy… kita tidak pernah berfoto bersama, bagaimana dimoment ini kita manfaatkan?" usul Changmin.

"aku setuju" celetuk Jaejoong yang langsung mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

"handphoneku saja, biar aku yang mencetaknya nanti" ucap Yunho dan langsung mengambil handphone dari sakunya.

Mereka berenam langsung mengambil posisi bersampingan dengan pasangan masing-masing, dengan pasangan Yoosu ditengah. Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri berdampingan dengan Moonbin yang berada ditengah, Changmin dan Kyuhyun dengan Woobin ditengah dan tidak lupa dengan Yoosu, Yoochun merengkuh pinggang Junsu denagn satu tangan dan tangan satunya memegang perut Junsu.

"katakan cheese" ucap Yunho.

"CHEESSSEEEEE" dengan kompak 6 sahabat tersebut meneriakan kata cheese saat Yunho mengambil foto mereka bersama sedangakan kedua batita yang berada digendongan ummanya masing-masing hanya menatap bingung pada orang dewasa disekitarnya.

_END_


End file.
